Do You Want to Sing Together XXIII
by jolly roger brat
Summary: Sofia and her friends and family's love of music sounds out clear and strong when they sing their favorite songs! I own none of the songs; they belong to their respective artists.
1. Sofia and Miranda's homecoming song

**Hello, everyone, and welcome to a new installment of Do You Want to Sing Together! During their first night in the castle, when Sofia's still feeling overwhelmed about becoming a princess, Miranda might sing the song she used to sing to her when they lived in the village to help her feel better. Little do they know, James, Roland, and Amber are listening at the door, and they're remembering that Queen Melinda used to sing this when James and Amber were scared or upset about something. Shining Time Station is not mine.**

Miranda: Quiet fireside, doors that open wide  
Smiles that welcome me home

Sofia: Hands that take my hand, hearts that understand  
What it means to be home

Miranda: All the wandering and the wondering  
Where could I find  
That little world of love I saw  
So clear in my mind?

Sofia: Now it's here at last, all my troubles passed  
Nevermore I'll have to roam  
I'm home, I'm home

Miranda: All the happiness with those you care for  
When you finally know what you're there for  
And it's wonderful how suddenly  
You're in the place where you belong

Sofia: All the sharing that makes life worth living  
And the pleasure you get 'cause you're giving  
And it's wonderful how all at once you're  
Where you wished for all along

Miranda and Sofia: I'm home


	2. James and Roland's royal monkey business

**After an exciting day at the circus, nobody has any idea that a late night mystery is about to occur at the castle! When strange noises are heard late at night, nobody's aware of the monkey business that's going to follow! Barnaby and Talbott are my own characters. For a variation on this classic story, check out chapter 1 of my collection Pet Stories. Eddie Money's music is not mine, and on a more serious note, rest in peace Eddie Money.**

James and Amber were excited following their first trip to the Goldenwing Circus. They had come back loaded with souvenirs, and they couldn't stop talking about all the things they saw, and as the family went inside the castle, Roland and Melinda said that James would have to go outside if he wanted to re-enact the jugglers' feats and the acrobats' tricks. They also thought he and Amber might be too keyed up to sleep that night, but the kids crashed immediately after dinner.

Later that night, everyone awoke to strange sounds. Flanked by guards, Roland went out to investigate.

Suddenly, they saw a figure approaching them. The guards moved forward, but they heard James' voice. "Dad, is everything okay?"

"James, what are you doing up?" Roland asked.

"I just wanted a glass of milk, then I was going back to bed," James said as he saw the guards with him. "What's going on?"

"We're investigating those noises that woke everyone," one of the guards, Talbott, explained. "Did you hear anything, Prince James?"

"No, I didn't hear anything," James shook his head. "Can I help too?"

"All right," Roland smiled, but he was surprised that James didn't notice anything, since he woke up for every little sound. But then he figured, since James had been in the kitchen getting a snack, he probably wouldn't have heard the noise. "Just stay close to us."

The group made its way out to the castle courtyard and were just about to start hunting when they saw a strange shape, which was making an even stranger noise.

"What's that?" James asked as the noises continued.

"That's what we're about to find out," Talbott's partner Barnaby assured him.

When the guards got closer, everyone was able to see it better. They saw that it was a small baboon that Roland and James had remembered seeing with the circus, who had possibly escaped, and had gotten himself tangled in some flower bushes. He squealed and grunted as he tried to free himself.

"So that's what those noises were," Roland smiled, thinking that he and Melinda would have a good laugh over being scared by a baboon.

"He made a monkey out of all of us!" James grinned, finding the situation pretty funny himself.

"Good one, Prince James," Barnaby smiled, ruffling his hair.

"Well, now how are we going to get him out of here without scaring him?" Talbott asked.

Suddenly, before anyone could stop him, James knelt by the baboon's side. "It's okay," he said softly, "I can help."

"Be careful, James," Roland said, but he kept the guards back so James could help it.

"I will, Dad," James smiled, then he turned back to the baboon. "Hey, how about this to help you? I don't have any food, but do you like music?"

Using a trick Queen Melinda always used when he or Amber got hurt, James started singing to the baboon as he started freeing him, and it was a song he'd heard the guards sing on occasion, Got a surprise especially for you  
Something that both of us  
Have always wanted to do

We've waited so long  
Waited so long  
We've waited so long  
Waited so long

The baboon looked up at the new voice. He tried to reach up to James, but he couldn't move his hand.

"Don't move," James murmured, "I'll get you out of there." He smiled as he untangled him and continued the song, I'm gonna take you on a trip so far from here  
I've got two tickets in my pocket, now baby  
We're gonna disappear

We've waited so long  
Waited so long  
We've waited so long  
Waited so long

"Well, this monkey knows good music when he hears it," Barnaby smiled, hearing one of his favorite songs.

"Prince James knows good music when he hears it too," Talbott smiled, recalling how James would sing along with the guards sometimes as he watched them.

At the same time, James was singing, I've got two tickets to paradise, won't you  
Pack your bags, we'll leave tonight  
I've got two tickets to paradise  
I've got two tickets to paradise

Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh-oh-ooh-oh-ooh-oh-ooh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh-oh-ooh-oh-ooh-oh-ooh-oh-oh

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle, he likes it," Talbott smiled, hearing the baboon grunt as if he was singing too.

"Who doesn't like this song?" Barnaby chuckled.

"What's that phrase Melinda uses, music makes everything better?" Roland smiled.

Liking this song, the baboon grunted at James, who obliged by finishing the song.

I'm gonna take you on a trip so far from here  
I've got two tickets in my pocket, baby  
We'll disappear  
(Know why?)

We've waited so long  
Waited so long  
We've waited so long  
Waited so long

By now, even the guards and Roland finished the song with him, I've got two tickets to paradise, won't you  
Pack your bags, we'll leave tonight  
I've got two tickets to paradise, won't you  
Pack your bags, we'll leave tonight

I've got two tickets to paradise, won't you  
Pack your bags, we'll leave tonight  
I've got two tickets to paradise  
I've got two tickets to paradise

"Well done, Prince James," Talbott smiled as James got the last few vines untangled. "And the song wasn't bad either!"

When the baboon was free again, he jumped on James' shoulders, knocking him over.

"You're just like your mother," Roland chuckled as he helped him up, "But I don't think you or Amber ever did that when we took out your splinters and thorns."

"And it doesn't look like this monkey will be leaving Prince James' side any time soon," Barnaby agreed.

"Well, it seems like you've got yourself a new pet," Roland smiled, scratching the baboon's head. "Any thoughts on a name for him?"

James grinned. "In honor of the song, I'll call him Eddie Monkey!" In fact, that's what James had thought the original singer's name was, before his mother set him straight.

"You're good with words, and music too," Talbott smiled.

"You're definitely your mother's son," Roland smiled. "Now, what do you say we let him sleep in the royal zoo tonight, then in the morning we show your mother and sister the 'monster?'"

"Okay!" James smiled.


	3. Elena's special kitty song

**Theblindwriter95 asked about this classic song from Cats, so enjoy your request! Following the trip to Orillia in Royal Halloween Hijinks, Elena meets a new kitty friend. However, something happens that makes Elena very sad. But she knows she's got her family and friends to help her, and everything will get better, one day at a time. Nell's memory of James playing this song at her wedding is from chapter 15 of theblindwriter95's collection Healing and Love. James' eulogy is based on the one given in Erin Hunter's Warrior books. Thanks to theblindwriter95 for helping with the story. Cats is not mine, and for a variation on this classic, check out chapter 28 of my collection Now Day Karaoke Party.**

Elena ran excitedly out of the carriage and into the stable, the pendant around her neck flying as she went.

She couldn't wait to speak to Snow White for the first time before stopping in her tracks, spotting an old cat with ragged fur.

She ignored her mother, Gabby, and Sofia's shouts to step away, taking the cat in her arms.

"Hi, kitty," Elena smiled, petting the creature. She frowned as the cat looked frightened. "You okay. I be good girl."

"Even if you were, Elena, that kitty's old," Gabby frowned. "And yucky looking."

"Not yucky!" Elena pouted. "She pretty!"

"I'm glad you think so, little one," the cat purred, smiling a little. "So you're Elena. Snow White can't stop talking about you."

"Snow White talks about me?" Elena smiled, flapping her hands. "I can talk to her now, 'cause I got an am-u-let like Sofia's!"

"She'll be happy to hear that, my dear," the gray cat smiled.

"I can talk to all the kitties in the stable too!" Elena smiled.

"Yes you can, sweetheart," Nell smiled as she and Sofia came up to her, stopping when she saw the gray cat. "If you laid one paw on my daughter..."

"Relax, dear. Elena found me first," the gray cat purred, nuzzling Elena, who giggled. "Your kitten doesn't seem like one to judge anyone. While you tried calling her back in the fear that I would harm her, you shouldn't have worried; at my age I can barely catch a mouse, let alone harm a human."

"What your name?" Elena asked. "We never seen you before, kitty."

"My name's Bella," the gray cat smiled. "I've been here a long time. I remember when the little blonde kits would play with me when I was younger. We always had so much fun together! Even when the little blond tom got his puppy, he made sure to keep an eye on him. And the new puppy in the stables is just as nice."

"Who Tom?" Elena looked confused. "There's no Tom in the castle! We got a Daddy, King, Mr. Magic Man, James..."

"No, Love Bug," Nell cut her off. "But in a way you're right. Nobody in the castle is named Tom. The word tom, when it's used to describe an animal, is referring to a boy."

"Your mother's right," Bella smiled.

"But why were you scared?" Elena frowned.

"Bella's an old kitty, Elena," Sofia explained. "Old kitties are sometimes more frightened of us than we are of them."

"What about her fur?" Gabby asked. "It old too?"

"Oh, yes," Bella murmured. "Everything about me is old. The little blonde she-kit used to call me Silverbell, which was close to my name, but she always thought I was so pretty."

"I still do," Amber, who had also been given a pendant that let her talk to animals, smiled. "Silverbell, I mean, Bella, it's so nice to hear you at last!"

"You can call me by either of those names," Bella purred.

"And you know you can trust Jagger to protect you, just like Rex used to," James, who had also been given a pendant to let him talk to and understand animals, added, scratching Bella behind her ears.

"So that's what the new puppy's name is," Bella smiled.

"Jaggy good doggie!" Elena giggled, flapping her hands.

"Bella good kitty," Gabby smiled, petting Bella as best as she could. "Elena, sing her a kitty song!"

"Right now?" Nell grinned.

"Okay! What kitty song you want to hear, Bella?" Elena asked.

"Oh, just pick one for me," Bella purred. "I've heard you sing so many nice songs, but anything you sing would be lovely!"

"If I may make a suggestion," Amber smiled, "Nell, remember when you and Bobby Lee got married, and Elena didn't want to go out when it was time, do you remember what James played?"

Nell smiled when she remembered James playing Elena's favorite kitty song at her wedding. "I do indeed, and it was so nice of him to play that, and everyone sang it too! That gave Elena the courage she needed to lead the way down the aisle!"

"The Memory song!" Elena giggled.

"From that musical about kitties," James smirked, mussing her hair.

"The cats around here love that one," Bella purred. "Even Snow White."

"Our mommy sang that to us too," James smiled, Amber nodding at his side. "When we first got Duchess Kitty and Prince Blizzard, she sang that when we said that kitties liked singing as much as we did."

"Can Snow White and the kitties meet your kitties?" Elena asked.

"Of course they can," Amber smiled, James nodding at her side. "Duchess Kitty and Prince Blizzard got along well with the kitties when we were younger."

"I remember them," Bella purred, "You'd set them out, and the cats and I would cuddle up with them while you sang to us."

"We sing kitty song now?" Elena asked.

"I'd love to hear it again," Bella purred.

"Can we, Mommy? Please?" Gabby begged.

"Alright. But just one kitty song," Nell smiled.

"Just one?" Elena pouted.

"Did you or did you not get covered in fur, little lady?" Nell smirked. "That earns you a bath."

"It'll be okay, Elena," James smiled, seeing Elena start to pout. "After your bath, you can come back out here and sing some more kitty songs with us."

Elena smiled at the idea. "Okay! Bath bad but kitties good!"

Bella nuzzled her in agreement, seeing Snow White rub against Gabby.

"Bella!" Snow White purred. "I thought I heard Mommy!"

"You did hear Mommy," Sofia smiled, taking her in her arms.

Snow White's eyes widened as she saw Elena's pendant, starting to play with it.

"Silly kitty!" Gabby giggled.

"Snow White! We can hear you now!" Elena giggled.

"That's amazing!" Snow White purred.

"Yeah! We all got am-u-lets like Sofia so we can talk to you now!" Elena smiled, showing her the little red pendant around her neck.

"Mommy, this is wonderful! We can talk and sing together now!" Snow White purred.

"We're gonna sing a kitty song! You want to sing too?" Elena asked.

"I'd love to," Snow White purred.

Elena giggled at Snow White's fur rubbing against her before frowning as she now noticed how tired Bella looked.

Nell noticed her look and gently squeezed her hand while holding back a frown of her own. Bella did say she could barely do anything because of her age.

James and Amber nodded beside her. Bella was the oldest cat in the stables, and they knew it was only a matter of time before she was gone. They thought they'd make the best of what time they had with her.

"Maybe we could have Cedric make a copy of Duchess Kitty and turn her gray, just like what he did when he made Sofia's kitty, Lady Lavender," Amber whispered. "That way, Elena could have a little memento of Bella."

"Kitty would love a new sister," Nell smiled. She saw that Elena looked like she was waiting for something. "Sorry, Love Bug, we were just talking about something. We didn't mean to keep you waiting for your song."

"Even if we know that good things come to those who wait," Amber agreed.

"Okay," Elena smiled. "Snow White, let's sing kitty song!"

As Snow White purred and James started her tape for her, Elena began to sing, Midnight  
Not a sound from the pavement  
Has the moon lost her memory?  
She is smiling alone  
In the lamplight  
The withered leaves collect at my feet  
And the wind begins to moan

Gabby giggled, watching her sister and Snow White sing as Bella nuzzled against Elena. She knew that the gray cat was tired, but thought a nap would fix that. It always did when she was tired after a physical therapy session.

Nell smiled at Gabby's innocence before realizing she would have to explain death to her and Elena once Bella was gone.

She couldn't help but join in herself, Memory  
All alone in the moonlight  
I can smile at the old days  
I was beautiful then  
I remember  
The time I knew what happiness was  
Let the memory live again

"This is so nice," Bella purred. "It's been a while since someone sang to me."

"We'll sing this any time you want," Gabby smiled.

She smiled as Nell sang with her, Every street lamp  
Seems to beat a fatalistic warning  
Someone mutters at the street lamp gutters  
And soon it will be morning

"Our mom will sing this to Bella too," James whispered to Amber, knowing that Queen Melinda had always loved the song.

Amber smiled and nodded in agreement as Elena sang with Snow White, Daylight  
I must wait for the sunrise  
I must think of a new life  
And I mustn't give in  
When the dawn comes  
Tonight will be a memory too  
And a new day will begin

While Elena sung and flapped her hands happily, she was starting to become confused as Bella looked even more tired.

She stroked her fur as she sang, Burnt out ends of smoky days  
The stale cold smell of morning  
A street lamp dies, another night is over  
Another day is dawning

She asked Snow White and Sofia to finish the rest of the song before sitting down and taking Bella in her arms and started petting her.

Sofia nodded as she finished the song with Nell, Gabby, Snow White, and Amber, Touch me  
It's so easy to leave me  
All alone with my memory  
Of my days in the sun  
If you touch me  
You'll understand what happiness is  
Look a new day has begun

"You like it, Bella?" Elena asked hopefully.

"It's beautiful, Elena, but I just need to rest for a moment," Bella smiled.

"You be okay?" Elena asked.

"I'll be fine," Bella purred.

"Kitty sure?" Elena asked.

"I'm sure," Bella assured her, starting to close her eyes. "You're a good little she-kit."

"I love kitties," Elena smiled.

"And kitties love you," Bella purred.

She closed her eyes as the song ended before Elena noticed that Bella's purring had stopped, starting to cry.

"It's all right, Love Bug," Nell murmured, pulling her into a hug.

"Bella..." Elena cried.

"We know, Elena," Sofia murmured.

"Amber, do you have a shoebox to put Bella in?" James whispered.

"Of course I do," Amber whispered back.

As Amber went to get a shoebox, Gabby patted her sister's back in the hopes of calming her down while Snow White nuzzled Elena.

Nell stroked Elena's hair before seeing her glance up with tears running down her cheeks.

"I don't understand, Mommy. Bella good kitty," Elena sniffed. "Why she go bye-bye? Where she go now? I go bye-bye too?"

"No, Love Bug, you won't go bye-bye," Nell smiled. "This is just part of life. It happens to everyone at some point, people and animals." She made a mental note to get Bobby Lee so he could help explain, since he had lost a loved one at a young age as well, and he could probably explain it better than she could.

"And you don't have to worry, Elena," Amber smiled, pointing upward, "Bella's going to live with James' and my birth mommy now. She'll take wonderful care of her!"

Elena smiled at the thought, but was still devastated, seeing Bella being placed in the shoebox. She saw Bobby Lee come into the stable and ran into his arms.

"Hello, everyone!" Bobby Lee greeted them as he caught her. "What's going on? Why is Love Bug so sad?"

"We made a new kitty friend," Gabby smiled.

"How could making a kitty friend get Love Bug all upset?" Bobby Lee smiled before hearing a sniff from Elena. "Love Bug?"

"Bella..." Elena cried.

"I know the kitty you mean," Bobby Lee smiled. "She's been here a long time. I remember when I was your age, I'd play with her in the stables when I wasn't watching the guards. Amber, James, and I would sing kitty songs for her and the other kitties."

"Bella died a few minutes ago," Nell murmured. "Elena's really upset, and now she's asking if she's going to go bye-bye now too."

Bobby Lee nodded, and his smile faded. He'd had the same reaction when his father died when he was a child. "Love Bug, it's all right. Come here," he said as he sat down with her. "You won't go bye-bye like Bella. She was old, and she lived a long life full of love. You're still young, and you have your whole life ahead of you."

"I miss Bella," Elena sniffed, nodding at his explanation.

"We know you do," Bobby Lee murmured, stroking her hair.

"You draw picture of Bella, Elena!" Gabby suggested with a giggle.

Elena smiled somberly, touching her pendant and glancing towards the shoebox.

She had only known Bella for a few minutes, and now she was gone. But hopefully Amber was right, and her and James' birth mommy would take care of Bella for her.

"Like we said, Elena, we'll take Duchess Kitty to Cedric, have him make a copy of her, and have him turn it gray, so she looks like Bella, and you can have a memento of your friend," Amber smiled, pulling her into a hug.

"Okay," Elena sniffled.

Meanwhile, Bobby Lee helped James dig a small grave under a tree that they used to see Bella play under when they were younger. They placed the box in the ground, and James recited a passage from one of Sabrina's favorite book series: "May the Animal Guides show you the way, Bella. May you find good hunting, swift running, and shelter when you sleep."

"Good send off. She would've loved it," Bobby Lee smiled, mussing his hair.

"I've never seen Elena that crushed before," James muttered.

"It's her first time with death. She'll be sad about Bella for a while, but Elena will be herself again," Bobby Lee assured him. "Losing a friend you only knew for a little bit is a big deal for a three-year-old."

James nodded. He hadn't lost anyone at a young age, but he remembered how he had been upset about losing his voice when he was supposed to sing at Queen Melinda's funeral, but three years after that, he decided to sing in public again. But hopefully it wouldn't take that long for Elena to get over this.

As they walked back to the castle, James heard Elena singing somberly and cuddling Kitty close to her.

Bobby Lee was right. Her experience with Bella was a big deal for her. "It'll be all right, Love Bug," he said as he picked her up. "You can make a picture of her, and you know Amber said she'd have Cedric make a copy of her kitty for you and make it so she looks like Bella so she can still be with you."

"Okay," Elena murmured, leaning on his shoulder.

Even after drawing a picture of Bella and watching her being sad, Bobby Lee and Nell were alarmed, but they were still sympathetic, Elena wasn't herself as the day went into night.

She didn't even fuss about bath time as Nell wrapped her up in a towel.

"Elena's got a surprise waiting for her once you get her dressed, Helen," Bobby Lee smiled.

"It better cheer her up," Nell sighed. "Robert, she didn't even fuss while getting her bath. Gabby felt it and was quiet. It's like she has half of what Elena's feeling."

They led Elena to her and Gabby's room. They found Amber, James, and Sofia in the room, and they had Duchess Kitty, Prince Blizzard, Lady Lavender, and a box.

"What's that?" Elena asked as they handed it to her.

"Open it and see," Amber smiled.

Elena opened the box, and she lifted out a gray plush kitty that looked a lot like Bella. "Bella!" she smiled.

"Like we said, we asked Cedric to make a copy of Duchess Kitty and turn her gray for you," Amber smiled. "He said he and Wormwood knew Bella too. He said she was the only cat Wormwood liked, and he made us a little wreath of flowers that we put on her grave."

"Thank you, Amber! Thank you, Mr. Magic Man!" Elena giggled.

"Elena happy again?"

The group looked towards the door of Elena and Gabby's room, seeing Gabby holding Cedric's hand. Like Sofia, she liked being with the sorcerer, but to play games with him like hide and seek or checkers, as obvious by the smile of victory on her face.

"Oh, yes, Elena's happy again," Bobby Lee smiled. "She's got a little kitty angel watching over her now, and Kitty will love her new sister."

"I was happy to help," Cedric smiled. "I know what it's like to lose an animal friend."

"You lost kitty too?" Elena asked.

"No, not a kitty, it was a raven like Wormwood," Cedric started. "I'd created her from a rock in school, and named her Roxie. She died of old age, just like Bella, but I knew how to turn rocks into ravens, and so I cast a spell on another rock, and Wormy was created that way."

"I make new kitty too?" Elena asked.

"No, you've got plenty of kitties in the stable to play with," Nell smiled, "And you have Snow White too!"

"Thank you for making Elena happy again, Mr. Cedric," Gabby smiled.

"It was no trouble, Miss Gabby, or should I say Miss Gabby the hide and seek champion," Cedric smirked, mussing her hair. "But I believe it's time for you and Miss Elena to go to bed."

"No!" Gabby pouted. "I stay with you!"

"That's all right, Miss Gabby," Cedric smiled, "I don't need two apprentices yet, but I can always use a second hide-and-seek or checkers partner."

"Thank you, Mister Cedric!" Sofia smirked.

"Okay," Gabby smiled.

Elena hugged her new plush kitty, yawning as Nell carried her in her arms.

She was still a little sad about Bella but was assured that it was normal as Bobby Lee stroked her hair.

She missed her new kitty friend dearly, but now knew that she would be taken care of, yawning again as she was tucked in.

"Night-night, Mommy. Night-night, Daddy," she murmured as she was tucked in.

"Good night, Love Bug," Nell smiled. "Everything's going to be all right."

"Yeah," Elena smiled, holding up the gray kitty she had named Bella.

"Good night, Love Bug," Bobby Lee smiled. "Just take it one day at a time."

Elena yawned for a final time, snuggling Bella the plush kitty close before falling asleep.

Nell and Bobby Lee closed the door to the girls' room, smiling softly.

While they both hated for her to experience death so young, they knew Elena. She would be herself again one day at a time.


	4. A new Orillia celebration song

**Different people asked about this song from Descendants 3, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, during the celebration at the end of chapter 10 of my story The Rise and Fall of Eze Gray, Sofia and her friends took charge of the karaoke machine. They need some fun after what just happened with Ezekiel and his almost-takeover of Orillia, and what better way to relax than with music? Descendants 3 is not mine.**

Sofia: It's time to it bring together  
Time for a brand-new start

Amber: We gonna put it in mo-oh-otion  
Break down what keeps us apart

Dorrie: No more, no division we down  
New team, got the vision,

Candice joins in: United

Dorrie and Candice: So we stand, now we living marching

Lucinda: In the light, one two, one two like

Sandra: I see you (Candice: You see me)

Sofia: Imperfect (Amber: Perfectly)

James and Sandra: Face to face we can see clearly our similarities  
Like

Sofia and Dorrie: Day and night, wrong or right  
We come together for a good time

Amber/James/Sofia/Lucinda/Dorrie/Candice/Sandra: We're gonna break this down  
We're gonna rock the town  
Everyone all around  
Let's be whoever like this  
Stronger together like this

Candice: Believing in second chances

Dorrie: And we're all starting today

James: Marching on in a new land

Sandra joins in: Our world's a better, a better place

Sofia: Welcome, the addition new love

Amber: Unity, new beginning for us

Lucinda: Harmony that's the mission marching

Amber/James/Sofia/Lucinda/Dorrie/Candice/Sandra: In the light, one two, one two like

James: I see you (Amber: You see me)

Sofia: Imperfect (Lucinda: Perfectly)

Amber/James/Sofia/Lucinda/Dorrie/Candice/Sandra: Face to face we can see clearly our similarities  
Like

James: Day and night,

Lucinda: Wrong or right

Dorrie: We come together for a good time

Amber/James/Sofia/Lucinda/Dorrie/Candice/Sandra: We're gonna break this down  
We're gonna rock the town  
Everyone all around  
Just be whoever like this  
Stronger together like this  
We reunited like this

Amber/James/Sofia/Lucinda/Dorrie/Candice/Sandra: Bringing it, bringing it, b-b-b-bringing it down  
Bringing it, bringing it, b-b-b-bringing it down  
Bringing it, bringing it, b-b-b-bringing it down  
Bringing it, bringing it, b-b-b-bringing it down (Sofia: Down!)

[Instrumental]

Amber/James/Sofia/Lucinda/Dorrie/Candice/Sandra: We're gonna break this down (Sofia: Break this down)  
We're gonna rock the town (James: Oh, we're gonna rock this town)  
Everyone all around (Amber: Oh, around)  
Just be whoever like this (Sandra: Come on!)  
Stronger together like this (Candice: Uh)  
We be united like this

Amber/James/Sofia/Lucinda/Dorrie/Candice/Sandra: We're gonna break this down (Lucinda: Come on! We're gonna break this down)  
We're gonna rock the town (Sandra: Come on, everybody in Orillia's gonna like this)  
Everyone all around (James: Oh, around)  
Just be whoever like this  
Stronger together like this (Amber: Stronger together like this)  
We reunited like this (Candice: Hey!)

Amber/James/Sofia/Lucinda/Dorrie/Candice/Sandra: Bringing it, bringing it, b-b-bringing it down


	5. James' advice for Amber's bad hair day

**Raven862 asked about this song from The Lion Guard, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, when Amber has a bad hair day, James and Sofia try to cheer her up. Amber thinks that James is trying to make jokes, but he's really trying in his own way to make her feel better. Thanks to Niagara14301 for helping with the lyrics. The Lion Guard is not mine.**

Amber (spoken): Of all the times to have a bad hair day! The day of Hildy's party and I look like a mess! I can't get my hair to do anything I want!

Sofia (spoken): It's okay, Amber, between the three of us, we can fix it. You'll look beautiful! But really, Hildegarde won't care what your hair looks like; she'll just be happy to see you!

James (spoken): But what's really wrong with it, Amber? Don't you always say that you like standing out from the crowd? Well, now's your chance to do that!

(sings over Amber's frown): Fitting in is overrated  
I'd rather be appreciated  
What better way to shout, "You're here!"  
Than have a head of disheveled hair?

Amber (spoken): James, that doesn't make me feel better!

James: Princesses stand out proud and true  
You're always in public view  
With that hair, you can't hide from view  
Then again, who'd want to?

Amber (spoken): Well, other boys are going to be there, for one! What will Desmond say?!

James: He'd say  
You gotta stand up! Stand out!  
Let Enchancia hear you shout  
Be proud! Be free!  
To be the way that you wanna be

If weird is better, you're the best  
Totally stand out from the rest  
Lucky you, your hair's unique  
Looks like a haystack in the wind

Sofia (spoken as she tries not to laugh): James!

Amber (spoken): Ugh, it does?

James: You gotta

James and Sofia: Stand up! Stand out!

James: Let Enchancia hear you shout

James and Sofia: Be proud! Be free!

James: To be the way that you wanna be

Sofia: To be the way that you wanna be

James: Don't forget your heavy shoes  
Folks all know you when you come  
'Cause your steps go clomp clomp clomp!  
You gotta respect those massive steps!  
Ooh! You gotta

James and Sofia**: **Stand up! Stand out!

James: Let Enchancia hear you shout

James and Sofia: Be proud! Be free!

James: To be the way that you wanna be

James and Sofia: Stand up! Stand out!

James: Let Enchancia hear you shout

James and Sofia: Be proud! Be free!

James**: **To be the way that you wanna be

James and Sofia**: **Stand up! Stand out!

James: To be the way that you wanna be

James and Sofia: Stand up! Stand out!

James: Let Enchancia hear you shout!


	6. A special friendship song for Vivian

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Winx Club, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, as a way to cheer Vivian up after how she acted in The Princess Prodigy, Sofia, Amber, James, and Khalid sang a song that Sofia had written if they made it into the next round of Battle of the Bands, which reminds all of them that they're friends, no matter what. And Vivian definitely needs cheering up after Baron von Rocha steals her talent! Winx Club is not mine.**

Sofia: What we're looking for,  
is what you've got inside your heart.

Sofia/Amber/James/Khalid: Uo-oh-ou

Sofia: Let your talent roar,  
and you'll be shining like a star.  
You can be whatever you want to,  
And we're just here for you.

Amber: Let's turn on the lights,  
Get ready for the show,  
The moment is right,  
Just take my hand, we'll go!

Sofia/Vivian/Amber/James/Khalid: This is the magic world of friends,  
We'll come into the world of friends,  
Hold on and never stop,  
we'll lead you to the top,  
Together we're a bright and sparkling rainbow,  
In the magic world of friends!

James: Right inside your dreams,  
there's something special,  
can't you see?

Sofia/Amber/James/Khalid: Uo-oh-ou

James: They will make you beam,  
Just let them,  
gonna set you free.  
You can be whatever you want to,  
That's why we're here for you.

Khalid: Let's turn on the lights,  
get ready for the show,  
The moment is right,  
Just take my hand, we'll go!

Sofia/Amber/James/Khalid/Vivian: This is the magic world of friends,  
We'll come into the world of friends,  
Hold on and never stop,  
We'll lead you to the top,  
Together we're a bright and sparkling rainbow,  
In the magic world of friends...

[James and Khalid: Uo-oo-oh-ou...]  
Sofia/Amber/Vivian: World of friends  
[James and Khalid: Uo-oo-oh-ou...]  
Sofia/Amber/Vivian: World of friends  
Sofia/Amber/Vivian/James/Khalid: Hold on and never stop,  
We'll lead you to the top,  
Together we're a bright and sparkling rainbow,  
In the magic world of friends!


	7. A 'berry' sweet song for Corban and Nana

**James is always up for helping anyone who needs his assistance. And it especially helps Cedric and Sofia when they need a babysitter for Nana when they're called off on a Protector mission! However, even though he's temporarily halted by a bad ankle, James will have a second assistant in Wormwood, who opts to stay behind, even if it's for a different reason. But at least he, James, and Nana will have a few things to do while Cedric and Sofia are off on a new adventure. James' memories of Forever Frost are from The Leafsong Festival. Adventure Stories Weekly and Silverstein's Adventure Stories are from Niagara14301's Dorrie series. Nana is the character of MarionetteJ2X, and is used with permission. Sofia's brother Corban is the character of AquaTurquoise, and is also used with permission. Gordon Lightfoot's music is not mine.**

"Thanks again for watching Nana for us, James," Sofia smiled as she put Nana on James' bed where their brother Corban was already playing with his favorite plush jaquin. She smiled as Corban offered her the plush, and as she made it nuzzle him and Nana, she added, "And you know you're helping Mom and Dad with Corban too. Amber said she'd be back later to check on you, since she and Desmond will be in the village for a while, so that's where they are."

"I know, Sof, and bad ankle or no bad ankle, you know I'm always happy to help," James smiled as Corban took the jaquin back, but he sighed, recalling how he had sprained his ankle falling off his horse. It was only a practice joust he had been participating in, but Roland, Miranda, and even Sir Finnegan had been firm: No knight-related activities for at least two weeks, but they said that if he rested and took it easy, he'd be ready to practice again for the knights' demonstration that was coming up at the end of next month (and it didn't even work when James gave them Amber's 'I'm the cutest person in the world' look that she often gave Roland when she was in trouble when she was younger, but Sir Finnegan did call it a charming strategy on his part!). "But just out of curiosity, what kind of quest is this again, and how long will you be gone?"

"Chrysta said Mister Cedric and I have to go to the Mystic Isles," Sofia started. "A baby Baronga and a baby Arcticondor got separated from their parents in the Isle of Forever Frost, and a storm is due to hit that area in the next few days. We have to find them before the weather gets too bad."

"Will you be okay?" James asked.

"Oh, yes," Cedric smirked as he came in to see how Sofia was coming along, "You know your sister has a way with animals. We should be able to find and help them fairly quickly."

"Mister Cedric's right; we'll be fine," Sofia smiled. "We've seen worse than a lost baby Baronga, believe me."

"Try and say that five times fast," Wormwood smirked from where he was perched on James' bedpost. He had opted to stay behind since he had always hated cold weather.

"Good one, Wormwood, and nice alliteration, Sof," James smirked.

"Thanks to you, Mr. Word Genius," Sofia giggled. "But really, we'll be all right. Mister Cedric and I have got all kinds of magic between us to help find the animals and take care of them while we get them home."

"And do you have any magic spells for keeping yourselves warm?" James asked. "From what you told me about it, the Isle of Forever Frost is even colder than Freezenberg! And Forever Frost is really slippery to walk on!" He vaguely remembered his experience with Forever Frost when he was a child, when Cedric had used it to try and take over the kingdom.

"Yes, James, along with the hats, coats, gloves, and scarves we'll be wearing for the journey, we have spells to keep us warm too," Sofia giggled, knowing that she and Cedric had told Roland and Miranda what they were doing earlier that day, and Miranda had voiced the same concerns as James.

"And according to Miss Chrysta, we won't be dealing with Forever Frost, so no need to worry about that," Cedric added, remembering his experience with Forever Frost himself; he'd vowed afterward never to use it again when his plot had been foiled. "And as for how long this quest is, it shouldn't take more than a day or so."

"Okay," James smiled. "And like you say, Nana doesn't like the cold weather, so it's a good idea for her to stay here where she'll be nice and warm."

Nana looked up from where she listening to the conversation and smiled. Like Wormwood, she wasn't partial to cold weather, so it was for the best that she'd be staying behind. And at least James had offered to help take care of her while Cedric and Sofia were gone and he was recovering from his injury. He knew Cedric and Sofia had told him about Nana's healing abilities, but he didn't want her to use them on him, since even he agreed that a little rest from knight duties wouldn't hurt him.

"We'll be back in a day or two, little Strawbaby," Sofia smiled, picking Nana up and giving her a hug and a kiss. "Be a good girl for James."

"And at least Wormwood's here to keep Nana company too," Cedric nodded over at Wormwood. "He's such a good big brother!"

Wormwood scoffed. "I'm only staying behind since, like the little strawberry shortcake here, I despise cold weather!"

"In any case, if we're not back tomorrow, we'll be back the next day," Sofia smiled as she and Cedric left.

Once they were alone, James decided that if he couldn't do any sort of knight-related activities for a while, he could at least do some writing. Since Roland and Amber didn't need him to help proofread any royal documents that day, he found the story he was working on for Silverstein's Adventure Stories' monthly contest, and decided to do some work on that. Along with being good when it came to music, James was talented when it came to writing. He'd submitted stories to the Adventure Stories Weekly magazine when he was a child, and now that he was older, he started submitting stories to the older magazine. However, he still stuck to his rule that the stories he sent in were never too graphic, violent, or scary, even if it was for an older audience.

He went to the trunk at the foot of his bed and pulled out his plush writing assistants. His tiger Prince Blizzard, his dragon Sir Blaze-a-Lot, his dog Little Rex, his black and white jaquin Zebra, and his camouflage cat Cammo Kitty had always helped him in the past with his stories for younger readers, and he knew they'd help him now with ideas for an older audience.

Corban smiled as he held up his own green and blue jaquin and pointed at the animals. "Kitties!"

James smiled as he set them up. "Sure, you and Nana can play with my writing buddies," he said as he brought Nana over. "They love meeting new friends, and I might even ask your kitties for their thoughts on this story too."

As Nana giggled silently, Corban giggled out loud at the idea. They knew James was a good storyteller, and although they knew that Wormwood could talk, James' plush friends couldn't, and neither could theirs!

At the same time, James grinned as he found a CD. "Nana, Sof tells me that you like songs about strawberries, and you know that I like writing to music. What do you think of this song?"

When the music started, he sang, If I had a dollar, if I had a cent  
I would play most anywhere if it would pay my rent  
I'd be livin' on the downside in my old apartment  
For the rest of my days

People always ask, why the world is on the run?  
People like you and like me  
Is it really true you can really never win?  
Movin' to the upside, tell me when does the fun begin

James smiled as he heard Corban sing with him. It was the 'la-la-la' song he himself made up at that age, but James was still happy to hear someone accompany him.

Beside him, Nana smiled as she heard James singing. True, she couldn't join in or sing the 'la-la-la' song since she couldn't talk, but she liked the song. Sofia and Cedric had mentioned that she liked songs that mentioned strawberries, and James, who was very good at finding songs, and was affectionately known around the castle as 'the royal jukebox', had found a few songs that mentioned strawberries and had even written them down for them.

James took Nana in his arms and swayed in time to the music in a kind of dance as he sang to her, Deep as the sea and as wild as the weather  
We will go just you and me to pick wild strawberries together  
Or be livin' on our own, in a cabin in a meadow  
Or meanderin' alone, we can face the world forever  
Or we'll hit the bounding main or be on a railroad train  
Hit the boundless tide or be on a steamboat ride  
Hit the bounding main or be on a midnight plane  
Hit the pounding tide or be on a rainbow ride

"La-la-la!" Corban sang as he cuddled with his plush jaquin. He snuggled up against James' plush tiger as James put Nana down started the next verse.

As he looked at Corban's jaquin for his input for the story, James wrote something down in his notebook as he continued, People often ask me just the way it must feel  
To be standing up here with you down there  
Let it now be known that throughout all of these years  
I have been wearing polka dot underwear

"But between you and me, that's what Cedric wears!" James whispered as Wormwood smirked in agreement.

"La-la-la!" Corban sang as James brought Nana over.

At the same time, James handed her the strawberry-patterned jaquin that Princess Elena gave her, and he smiled as she snuggled up with her, along with his plush dragon.

As he watched them look at the pictures he'd drawn to go along with the story, James continued, Deep as the sea and as wild as the weather  
We will go just wait and see to gather crabapples together  
And be wandering along toward a cabin in the meadow  
Or meandering alone, we can face the world together  
Or we'll hit the bounding main or be on a railroad train  
Hit the boundless tide or be on a steamboat ride  
Hit the bounding main or be on a midnight plane  
Hit the pounding tide or be on a rainbow ride

James smiled as Nana fell asleep as he started the last verse. To keep her and her strawberry jaquin company, he tucked Sir Blaze-a-Lot in with her. He even looked toward the strawberry jaquin, as if asking for her thoughts on the story.

"I will admit that your stuffed animals came up with good ideas," Wormwood admitted, seeing James glance over at his dragon and write down his 'thoughts'.

"They've had plenty of practice, that's for sure," James smiled as he continued, People always ask why the world is on the slide?  
People like you and like me  
Is it really true there will be no place left to hide?  
Turning to the upside, when does the fun begin

At the same time, he noticed that Corban was starting to fall asleep too.

James smiled as he finished the song, Deep as the sea and as wild as the weather  
We might go just you and me to pick wild strawberries together  
Or be livin' on our own in a cabin in a meadow  
And the cows will come home they can face the world forever

And we'll hit the bounding main or be on a railroad train  
Hit the boundless tide or be on a steamboat ride  
Hit the bounding main or be on a midnight plane  
Hit the pounding tide or be on a rainbow ride  
Hit the bounding main or be on a midnight plane

"La-la-la…" Corban sang as he fell asleep.

James grinned as he tucked Corban in with the blue and green jaquin he'd been given at his christening, and his own black and white jaquin Zebra. "Singing yourself to sleep? I did the same thing at your age too, Corban."

"Don't we know it," Wormwood smirked, "But that was a rather nice tune."

"I didn't hear you singing with us, Wormwood," James smirked. "You want me to start the song again?"

Wormwood rolled his eyes. "No thank you; I think I'll be singing that song for a while, since it's in my head now!"

"You're welcome!" James grinned as he took up his notebook again. "But on a more serious note, I've got to remember to ask Sof and Cedric if they can make copies of my writing buddies for Corban and Nana when they come home!"

"I think they'd actually enjoy that," Wormwood smirked, carefully perching on Prince Blizzard's head. "And I suppose if you need another pair of eyes for your latest tale, I could offer you some ideas."

"Why not?" James grinned. "I did use you a couple of times before when I was younger, and Cedric liked those stories where you helped out."

"Oh, yes," Wormwood nodded, smiling at the memory, "He made copies of your stories where I was included. I don't think he'd mind doing that again."


	8. The Protectors hit the karaoke stage

**Going on and on and on asked about this Makayla Philips song, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, after the events of Forever Royal, after Sofia is named Protector of the Ever Realm, the Protectors join her in a round of karaoke at the castle during the graduation party, and the song they pick is perfect for them! Makayla Philips' music is not mine.**

Sofia: This is a story that I have never told  
I gotta take back the light inside you stole  
You're a criminal and you steal like you're a pro

Chrysta: All the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed, so confused  
I was broken and bruised

Orion: Well now I'm a warrior, now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior, I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior and you can never hurt me…

Vega: There's a part of me I can't get back  
A little girl grew up too fast

Garish: All it took was once, I'll never be the same  
Now I'm taking back my life today

Galail: Nothing left that you can say  
'Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway

Protectors: Now I'm a warrior, now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior, I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior and you can never hurt me again


	9. Nell and her sisters will survive

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this classic Gloria Gaynor song, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, as a way to celebrate their new lives, and following the birth of her new daughters, Nell sang this as she, Madeline, and Sabrina pay James a visit. They know he always has a song ready for them, and the one Nell picks, is what she thinks, a fitting anthem for her and her sisters after all they went through. Thanks to theblindwriter95 for helping with the story. Gloria Gaynor's music is not mine.**

"That's my big girls. Mommy loves you very much."

Nell buttoned up her blouse, smiling softly at her five-day-old twins who cooed after being placed down on a blanket big enough for the both of them.

Early morning feeding and bonding time with Elena and Gabby. That was what the new mother enjoyed since their birth five days ago. The most painful part of her life finally over.

"Nell? You in here?" Sabrina asked, coming inside before picking up Elena and patted her back before feeling spit up on her nightgown. "Ew!"

"I suppose I should've told you that I just fed her and Gabby," Nell smirked as Elena cooed. "Bri, what is it? What's the matter?"

"I saw a closed door and I heard voices behind it!" Sabrina cried, pointing down the hall where James' room was.

"Don't worry, Sabrina," Nell smiled, "James just had his door closed so I could spend some time with Elena and Gabby in peace. You know he sings with his door closed when he doesn't want to disturb anyone."

Sabrina smiled a little. She should have remembered that James was starting to sing with his door open again. He had even told her that he'd only sing with it closed if Roland was concentrating on royal business or if anyone needed quiet.

Since Nell became a mother, James closed his door to give her and her twins some peace, as Elena and Gabby were not only sensitive to loud noises, but weren't used to new people.

Sabrina respected that, playfully glaring at Elena for spitting up on her nightgown before Nell took the infant in her arms.

"You know she didn't mean it, baby girl," Nell smiled, "You and Maddie used to do that with me and Mama when you were babies."

"Sorry, Nell," Sabrina apologized.

"You didn't do it on purpose, did you?" Nell smiled. "Now come on. The girls are down for their naps, and so we've got some time to ourselves. Let's go see what James is up to, okay?"

"Okay!" Sabrina smiled.

"Nell! Sabrina! Wait for me!" Madeline yelled, seeing them in the hallway.

Elena and Gabby are sleeping!" Sabrina shushed, taking her arm.

"Why do you smell like milk?" Madeline asked, holding her nose.

"Bri had a little accident with Elena," Nell explained, mussing her hair. "But you have to be quiet, Maddie. I just got the girls down for their naps."

"Aw!" Madeline pouted. "No fair!"

"Maddie, remember what Nell told us when they were born?" Sabrina smiled.

"Elena and Gabby sleep a lot," Madeline grumbled.

"I know it's hard having to be quiet around new babies," Nell smiled, "Believe me, I felt the same way when you and Bri were born. I was so excited to have two new baby sisters and I wanted everyone to see them!"

"Miss Bianca says you dragged Bobby Lee all the way to the house when we were born!" Madeline giggled.

"Well, wouldn't you be excited too, if _your_ mama just gave birth to twins?" Nell grinned.

"We all have the same mommy, but yes we would!" Sabrina giggled as they stopped in front of James' door.

Nell gently knocked on the door, seeing Sabrina's expression with it being closed as James opened it, smiling softly.

"I guess you wanted to see what I was up too?" He smirked.

"Yeah. Elena and Gabby are sleeping," Sabrina smiled.

"And I was just writing a story for them," James smiled. "You don't have to worry, Nell; it's nothing scary or violent. Sabrina's and Madeline's dolls are going on an adventure with my writing buddies and Sofia and Amber's dolls and stuffed animals."

"You know I'm never worried about what you write, James," Nell smirked. "Madeline and Sabrina love your stories as much as I do, and they told me they've been taking them to school?"

"They said they've read the books in their class so much they practically have them memorized," James smirked. "They asked if they could borrow some of my story folders, and then they told me that the kids in their class love those stories as much as they do, so they copy the stories and bring back the original folders."

"That's a good idea," Nell smiled.

"Could we sing with you?" Sabrina asked.

"Please?" Madeline begged.

"We don't want to bug the royal jukebox now, do we?" Nell teased.

"That's what the royal jukebox is for," James smirked. "When someone needs a break from something, or gets a song in their head, they come to me and I find the perfect song for them."

Nell smiled as Madeline and Sabrina settled down with James' writing assistants. He always let them play with the tiger, dragon, and dog while he was working, and said they could still help him, even when someone else was holding them. "I'll have to get your dolls so they can help with the story too," she suggested.

"Okay!" Sabrina smiled.

"Yeah!" Madeline giggled.

"So, what song are you in the mood for today?" James asked.

"Something not too loud to wake up Elena and Gabby," Sabrina suggested. "Nell says they have to sleep a lot."

"They can't play or do anything fun!" Madeline pouted.

"But that doesn't mean that we can't have fun," James smirked as he picked up a CD.

"That's a great song, James, but don't start it without me," Nell grinned as she slipped out. She came back a few minutes later with her sisters' favorite doll Chrissy, and some of their other dolls so they could help James write the story too.

"Chrissy!" Madeline squealed, hugging her close.

"I thought you would need her," Nell smiled as she also brought Sabrina a clean dress to change into. "I know how you feel about Elena and Gabby, but they'll be able to play with you as they get older."

"Or we could get them their own dolls, since Chrissy's really special to us," Madeline suggested as Sabrina slipped out.

"That's an interesting idea, Maddie, and though I encourage sharing, I might get them their own dolls, since Chrissy is special to you, me, and Sabrina," Nell smirked. She left the room to help Sabrina with her dress, and when they returned, they found Madeline and James hard at work brainstorming ideas for his new story. She found the CD James had found, and grinned to herself as she closed the door a crack. "Perfect!"

"What song is it, and what are you doing?" Sabrina asked.

"It's a fitting one for the three of us, don't you think so?" Nell grinned.

When the song started, Nell struck a dramatic pose and sang, At first I was afraid, I was petrified  
Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side  
But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong  
And I grew strong, and I learned how to get along

And so you're back from outer space  
I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face  
I should have changed that stupid lock  
I should have made you leave your key  
If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me

"How wouldn't it be?" Madeline giggled.

"Madeline's got the right idea," James smirked. "And Nell's right, the three of you did survive what happened with Jimmy and his family."

Madeline and Sabrina nodded. Their ordeal with Jimmy and his family had left its mark on them, but it was like Nell said, all they had to do was take it one day at a time to heal.

"We need a little fun now and then, right, Nell?" Madeline asked.

"That's right!" Nell grinned as she danced around the room with her.

As Madeline giggled, Nell continued singing, Go on now, go. Walk out the door  
Just turn around now 'cause you're not welcome anymore  
Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye?  
Did you think I'd crumble?  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?

Oh, no, not I  
I will survive  
Oh, as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
And I'll survive  
I will survive, hey, hey

"And luckily, Elena and Gabby can sleep through everything, right?" Sabrina asked.

"It seems that way so far, but we'll have to see as time goes by," Nell agreed. "I remember there would be times when you'd be asleep, and Maddie would be awake. Or Maddie would be hungry, and you'd have to be changed."

As Madeline and Sabrina nodded in agreement, Nell sang, It took all the strength I had not to fall apart  
Kept trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart  
And I spent, oh, so many nights just feeling sorry for myself  
I used to cry but now I hold my head up high

"Oh. Like how Elena likes putting anything within reach in her mouth and Gabby doesn't?" Sabrina asked.

"Exactly," James smirked. "Like Sofia's amulet. Luckily for Elena, Sof doesn't get mad easily."

"And she knows that a little soap and water will clean the drool off," Nell grinned, spinning her sisters around. "But we'll tell the girls not to put Sofia's amulet in their mouths, since we don't want them to choke on it."

"Even if magical jewelry is high in fiber!" James grinned.

"No it's not!" Madeline giggled.

Over Madeline and Sabrina's laughter, Nell continued singing, And you see me somebody new  
I'm not that chained-up little person still in love with you  
And so you felt like dropping in  
And just expect me to be free  
And now I'm saving all my loving for someone who's loving me

"Maddie, he's only joking," Nell smiled. "Besides, if it did, Elena would be a magical baby right now."

"Oh! James, can you use that for an Andrew story?" Sabrina grinned.

"If it's okay with Nell," James smiled. "I don't usually ask permission about story ideas like that, but that's an interesting idea."

"Elena and Gabby do bring their own magic into our lives," Nell smiled.

She even grabbed James' hands and danced around the room with him as she sang, Go on now, go. Walk out the door  
Just turn around now 'cause you're not welcome anymore  
Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye?  
Did you think I'd crumble?  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
Oh, no, not I  
I will survive  
Oh, as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
And I'll survive  
I will survive

"That's right," James smirked. "Nobody makes food disappear faster than those two!"

"And we'll help you write the story for that, if it's okay," Sabrina added.

"Sure it is," James smiled as he broke away from Nell. "You know if you have ideas for my stories, you can tell me about them and I'll see if I can use them."

"Miss Lydia and Miss Anna are a little young to do anything daring right now," Nell smirked playfully, knowing that James used people's middle names as his characters' first names. "They'll just listen to my voice instead."

She finished the song as she sat down on the bed, Go on now, go. Walk out the door  
Just turn around now 'cause you're not welcome anymore  
Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye?  
Did you think I'd crumble?  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
Oh, no, not I  
I will survive  
Oh, as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
And I'll survive  
I will survive

"They do know you more than us," Madeline agreed. "Elena only calmed down when Sofia visited you yesterday, and that was because of her amulet."

"I have told her and Gabby the story of how Sofia met Princess Elena, and you wouldn't _believe_ how much my Elena likes it!" Nell grinned. "I only have to _mention_ the name, and my Elena squeals and bounces in my arms!"

"Well, babies do know what they like at an early age!" James grinned, writing down one of Chrissy's 'ideas' for his story.

"Like you!" Madeline giggled, "Roland said you were singing as soon as you were born, and you grabbed a paper from the doctor and wrote about your own birth!"

"I believe that he was joking about that one Maddie," Nell smirked.

"But Elena and Gabby were singing!" Sabrina pouted.

"I missed their first song?" Bobby Lee grinned as he came in to see how they were doing. He'd heard the singing as he was going to his room following the end of his shift.

"No, Maddie thought she heard Elena and Gabby sing with us, but I know for a fact that they're both sleeping," Nell grinned. "But as long as you're here, do you want to join us too?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely!" Bobby Lee grinned as he took Nell in his arms and danced around the room with her as James put on another song. He saw James working on his story as they were dancing. "And you're going to dance with us too!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely!" James grinned as he put his notebook down. "But just so you know, it was only a story, not my usual mile-high stack of papers!"

"He wanted to make a story for the girls," Nell grinned. "But it was Sabrina's idea."

"Let me guess... Elena and Sofia's amulet?" Bobby Lee grinned.

"Everyone's welcome to give me ideas for stories," James grinned. He went over to where he had a box full of his favorite magazine, Adventure Stories Weekly, and pulled one out. "Madeline came up with an idea for me when I was having writers' block, and she helped me write this one!"

"And as soon as you showed it to her, she insisted that she buy a copy of it for everyone in the castle!" Nell grinned as she leafed through it. "But I just bought one for everyone in our family."

"Just like James," Bobby Lee grinned. "When his first story came out in that magazine, he bought an entire box and gave a copy to everyone in the castle, as well as his friends from school!"

Sabrina and Madeline giggled before frowning, as they heard Elena crying.

"Looks like someone's up from her nap," Nell smiled. "I better go check on her."

"But Gabby's not crying," Madeline frowned.

"She will be soon; you know that," Nell smirked. "If Elena's asleep, Gabby's awake. If Elena's hungry, Gabby needs to be changed."

"They're identical twins! Can't they do something identical?" James smirked.

"Papa and I asked Mama the same thing about Bri and Maddie when they were born," Nell giggled. "But we all know that babies have their own schedules. Roland even said that before you and Amber were born, when Amber was quiet at night, you'd kick him!"

"We go check on the babies too?" Madeline asked.

"You two and the royal jukebox can," Nell smirked. "James hasn't seen Elena and Gabby since they were born."

"Okay, and maybe we can sing something to them to help them go back to sleep," James smiled. "Music has been known to make everything better."

"And it's so nice that you're singing around the castle again!" Nell grinned.

"We're working on it," Bobby Lee smiled, knowing that James only sang in his room. However, he was trying to help him get used to the idea again. So far, he was singing with his door open a crack, but Bobby Lee was trying to get James to sing with him around the castle, especially when the guards played their favorite songs. Sometimes James would join him, but Bobby Lee always offered him the chance to sing with him. "It just takes one day at a time, and we know he'll sing in public again when he's ready."

"Maybe he'd like to sing something for Elena and Gabby right now!" Madeline giggled.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," James smirked.

"Yes we did!" Sabrina giggled as they led him out.


	10. Cleo and Sofia's independent duet

**STR2D3PO asked about this song from Steven Universe: The Movie, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if, during Sidekick Cleo, as a way to convince Cleo that she doesn't always have to do everything Hildegarde wants her to do, Sofia sings this to encourage Cleo to do what she wants, rather than what someone else wants. Cleo and Sofia might even sing this as part of Cleo's audition, or when Cleo stands up to Hildegarde and tells her that she wants to do her own thing. Steven Universe: The Movie is not mine.**

Sofia: Nothing's holding you back now  
No one can push you around  
What do you wanna do?  
You're the master of you  
And isn't the thought enough to lift you off of the ground?

Cleo: Nothing is holding me back now  
No one can push me around  
What do I wanna be?  
I'm the master of me  
And isn't the thought enough to lift me off of the ground?

Sofia: We could be independent together  
Independent together, we can fly  
Independent together  
Independent together  
Independent together, you and I

High above an endless sea  
No one brought us here but me  
Every step and every choice  
It's my fault, it's my thought, it's my words, it's my voice

Cleo: Independent together  
Independent together, if we try

Sofia and Cleo: Independent together  
Independent together  
Independent together, you and I  
Independent together  
Independent together, we can fly  
Independent together  
Independent together  
Independent together, you and I  
Independent together, you and I


	11. An Enchancian Halloween party song

**Going on and on and on asked about this song from The Amazing World of Gumball, so enjoy your Halloween treat! I thought it would be fun if, as part of their Halloween party at Enchancia Castle, Sofia and all her friends sang this as they got ready for their party. And of course, the party's going to continue as they learn about another party everyone gets invited to! Makayla's 'Aunt Gretchen thanks you' quote is from Yankee Doodle Dandy. Thanks to Going on and on and on for helping with the story. The Flylight Pageant is from Four's a Crowd. If anyone is interested in the 'brookie' recipe, PM me and I'll send it to you. The Amazing World of Gumball is not mine.**

"This is going to be so much fun!" Makayla said for the tenth time since she and her friends had arrived at Enchancia Castle for the Halloween party.

"Makayla, we know you're excited now, but wait until you see the inside of the castle!" Rachel said as she, Noah, and their friends caught up with her.

"Ray-Ray, do you think Sandra's going to be there? Or Zoe?" Noah asked.

"I'm sure they'll both be there," Rachel smiled.

"I hope so!" Holly grinned. "I like dancing with Zoe, and Sandra's desserts are always awesome!"

"Well, they said they're going to bring us surprises tonight," Makayla remembered.

"Makayla, Noah, Rachel, Holly, great costumes," Tracy smiled as she let them inside the castle. "Sofia, Amber, and James are in the ballroom setting up the last of the decorations for the Halloween party".

"Thanks, Miss Tracy!" Makayla smiled, "Do you need help doing anything?"

"No, I've got everything under control here," Tracy smiled. "I'll be in the ballroom a little later."

Makayla, Noah, Rachel, and Holly entered the ballroom, and everything looked incredible. They went over to help James as he was balancing on a ladder, hanging some decorations.

"Thanks, guys," James smiled as he came down after hanging the streamers. "Come with me to the chocolate milk fountain and we can talk some more."

"You look great, James," Makayla smiled, looking over his white shirt, black pants and boots, red cravat, and watched as he put on a black cape.

"Thanks," James smiled, "I just took my cape off as I helped hang the decorations."

"Right, safety first," Sofia smiled.

"Does anyone like my ghost costume?" Rachel asked as she draped a white blanket over her body.

"It looks great, Rachel," Sofia smiled. "Amber's an angel, I'm a fairy, and as you saw, James is a vampire."

"I love the new stories about vampires!" Makayla grinned.

"So does Amber," James agreed as he came up to them. "She helped me with my costume, telling me that there was a different type of vampire she wanted me to try."

"Did you base your costume on the tragic vampire romance novels Holly likes?" Makayla asked.

"And Mom," Sofia grinned, knowing that Miranda liked reading the new novels from the village bookstore.

"No, it's just the traditional vampire," James smirked.

"That's okay, James, but what are the rest of you dressed as?" Sofia asked, turning back to their friends.

"I'm a Viking and Noah's a werewolf," Makayla replied as Noah nodded at her side.

"Well, according to the books that Mom and Amber like, werewolves and vampires get along pretty well, right?" James smirked.

"We get along well with everyone, right, James?" Noah grinned.

"You bet we do!" James grinned.

"And I'm a cat," Holly smiled as she pretended to purr against Noah.

"That's so cute!" Sofia smiled. "Zoe and Sandra are coming, and you know how much Sandra loves cats!"

"Yeah!" they heard a new voice behind them. Everyone looked up and saw a little fox coming over to them. "Sandra's going to be here in a minute. She just wanted to help Miss Tracy bring out some of the treats for the party!"

"As long as Sandra brought the brownie-and-cookie dish she made for Uncle Theo's birthday!" Makayla grinned.

Amber looked around, since even the staff had been encouraged to dress up, and she didn't see Sandra anywhere. She figured she'd be helping set everything up.

"What's Tracy dressed up as?" Noah asked.

"She said she was going to be a mermaid," Makayla said as she pointed a mermaid that was putting out some flowers on the tables, and had Tracy's hairstyle.

"That's right," Sofia smiled. "I helped cut holes in her fish tail so she could walk around."

"Tracy! You look great!" Makayla waved to her as she approached.

"Thank you, Makayla," Tracy smiled.

"This party is gonna be awesome!" Holly grinned.

"And on Halloween, all of you get to come to Orillia," they heard a new voice. They looked up, and saw Sandra, who was wearing a flat black hat, black cape, white blouse, black skirt, and black boots. She gave them a salute with her fencing foil after she set out a tray of cookies. "And yes, Makayla, the brookies are over there, and you'll all have the recipe before you know it."

"Aunt Gretchen thanks you, Uncle Theo thanks you, my friends all thank you, and I thank you!" Makayla grinned as she sampled one.

"Okay, now let's get this party started right!" James smirked as he went over to the karaoke machine, "And yes, I promise not to hog the karaoke machine all night!"

"I won't either," Sandra agreed.

"Neither will I," Rachel added.

When James started the music, everyone started singing, Halloween, it's Halloween! Halloween, it's Halloween!

Amber, in her angel outfit, stood before them and said, Now, remember all the rules on the art of trick or treating

Sofia joined in, If you're as cute as can be, you get candy for free

Noah sang back, And if you fill these up, start eating

Makayla joined in, And when we're offered raisins we refuse them 'cause they're healthy

"Golden raisins are better in recipes anyway!" Sandra added.

Zoe joined in, And confectionery is better where the neighborhood is wealthy

Makayla helped herself to some different cookies as she sang, Give us all your candy  
Give us all your treats!

As Zoe danced around with Holly and Tracy, they sang together, If we did this every day we would be morbidly obese

Makayla spun Sofia as she joined in, A cauldron full of candy corn

Rachel sang as she spun Amber, And chocolate up my sleeve

Everyone joined in again, It's the best night of the year so let's all hail All Hallow's Eve

As Noah spun Zoe, he sang, We're gonna make some dough on the night of Halloween

Sandra joined in, Though this food is expired; Hey, presto inspired! Now it's right on theme

As Sofia led her away from the tables with the snacks, she joined in, These people will spend hundreds on their spooky misdemeanors

"You're here to have fun with us!" she added.

Holly joined in, And I can charge a dollar more If I rebrand these Frankenweiners

Zoe smiled. Thank you!

Amber, James, and Holly joined in, Although there's still Black Friday, Christmas Day and New Year's Eve  
Tonight we make a killing, let's all hail All Hallow's Eve

As she danced with Sofia, Sandra sang, We dress up how we like on the night of Halloween

As he took a 'brookie', James smiled, A submarine captain

Noah grinned, A cage that I'm trapped in

Amber smiled, A 16th-century queen

As Tracy helped shoo Sandra away from the tables, she joined in, A time to show each other how we really feel inside

"What, I can't get a different cookie?" Sandra asked innocently.

Noah gave Rachel a hug as he joined in, I love being with all of you with my sister at my side

Rachel smirked. I love you too, little bro.

Holly spun around as she sang, I get to dress up pretty

Sofia gave her hair a toss. I get to wear a weave

Everyone finished the song, It's the night of make-believe  
So let's all hail All Hallow's Eve!  
All hail all Hallow's Eve! Yeah!

"Best party ever!" Makayla smiled as she danced with Rachel.

"Yes it is, but I need to get my mask on for the costume parade," Sandra agreed.

"Where is it?" Holly asked.

"Right here," Sandra raised her hand, showing her the strip of black cloth she had tied around her wrist. "I just took it off so I could see where I was going when I helped set the snacks up."

"That's a good idea; you found a way to stay in costume and be safe at the same time," Tracy smiled as she helped her tie it on.

"Sandra, you look like Zorro! Uncle Theo loves that movie!" Makayla smiled.

"All of you look great too," Sandra smiled. "I saw you guys come in earlier, but I didn't get a chance to talk to you."

"I can't wait for tonight!" Rachel smiled.

"Why?" Noah asked, glancing at his sister.

Because she wants to scare someone," Makayla explained.

"You'll get the chance to scare someone soon," James grinned. "Mom and Dad are bringing Theo, Gretchen, Ruth, and April to the party, and we can scare them when they come in!"

"Mom and Grandma are bringing Angelina too," Rachel smiled, recalling how she'd helped make Angelina's little owl costume.

"Angie's going to love this," Noah smiled.

"I can't wait to see her!" Sofia smiled. "She's going to have so much fun!"

"Everyone will, Sof," James smiled.

Meanwhile, on their way to the castle, Angelina was cooing in her mother's lap.

"Do I hear my little owl hooting?" April grinned. She had based Angelina's costume on Noah's owl Spirit, and even Noah was happy to see his sister dressed up like, as Rachel called him, his pet-pal.

"Pet-pal, like pen-pal!" Rachel had explained. Like James, she was good when it came to word games, and she liked writing.

"Shall we go, my dears?" Ruth smiled, "Theo and Gretchen are waiting for us in the wagon."

"All right," April smiled as she collected Angelina's bag and a few toys for her.

"There you guys are," Gretchen grinned as she helped April in the wagon.

"And Angie looks very cute as an owl," Theo added as he let Angelina play with his fingers. "Gretchen and I used to dress Makayla up as a pumpkin when she was this age."

"With Natalie's permission, of course," Gretchen smirked.

As they made their way to the ballroom, Tracy helped everyone hide. Sandra had even supplied snacks for everyone so they'd stay quiet.

As she and the others entered, Gretchen asked, "Where's Makayla?"

"They could be anywhere," April smiled as she looked around.

"Ready?" Sofia whispered from her hiding place. When everyone nodded, she gave a cue, and everyone jumped out, shouting, "Happy Halloween!"

"Happy Halloween, Angie," Rachel smiled as her baby sister cooed and played with her fingers.

Angelina giggled as she looked at everyone's costumes. She reached out to pet Holly's cat costume, and she squealed when she saw Zoe dressed up as a fox.

Even April smiled as she got a picture of everyone in their costumes. "I love the books where Prince James got his idea from," she said when she saw James' vampire outfit.

"So does Makayla," Gretchen smiled. She looked over Sandra's outfit. "And hopefully your sword's not real?"

It is real," Sandra started, "But I know to be careful with it when I'm around everyone."

"She's just using it as a prop, but we know she'll be careful," Makayla smiled.

"And these brookies are really good," Rachel smiled as she took one and gave to April

"They are good," April smiled. "And I see the recipe in your hand!"

"We'll have to make these later," Rachel smiled. "And we've been invited to Orillia again!"

"That's right," Sandra agreed. "The village of Baraga's having its annual Halloween party, and there are a few houses we have to go to for trick-or-treating!"

"I can't wait!" Noah grinned.

"Woo hoo!" Makayla and Holly cheered beside him.

At the same time, Angelina cooed as she played with Rachel's fingers.

"Yes, there's going to be a few things for Angelina to do too," Sandra smiled. "This one house has Halloween activities for babies and toddlers. I remember this one time they had little tubs full of dried rice, gourds, and leaves, and this one little girl loved putting her hands in the rice and letting it run through her fingers."

"That sounds cool," Rachel smiled. "What else do they have?"

"Well, last year, Zoe helped the little kids make little monsters and ghosts out of felt, and she also helped make monster blocks," Sandra recalled.

"Angelina will love seeing that," April smiled.

"I'll even make her a ghost or something, if they're doing that this year," Zoe agreed. However, when she heard Angelina whimper at the thought as she reached for her mother, she stroked her feathers as she continued, "Don't worry, Angelina, it'll be a friendly ghost. I like making little crafts, but I'd never make anything that scares someone."

Angelina cooed and played with her fingers. A friendly ghost was much more to her liking.

"Just like my stories," James agreed. "I never make the plots too scary or violent, even if I do it for older readers."

"And just like we do for the Flylight Pageant, people decorate their flying coaches and have a haunted parade," Sandra continued.

"That sounds awesome!" Noah grinned.

"That is awesome," Rachel agreed as she stroked Angelina hand.

"It will be awesome," Sofia agreed. "But let's have one party at a time."

"Yeah!" everyone agreed.


	12. A new royal Flying Derby song

**Raven862 asked about this song from My Little Pony, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, as a way to boost Sofia's confidence when she practices for the Flying Derby tryouts in Once Upon a Princess, James and Amber sing the song Queen Melinda always sang to them when they were about to try something new. Even though Amber never showed it in the episode, she really was proud of Sofia for trying something new, even if she thought at the time Flying Derby was a 'prince thing'. My Little Pony is not mine.**

James: It's time to show 'em what you've got

Amber: It's time to go and get things done

Sofia: But I don't have to do it on my own

James and Amber: 'Cause you've got friends right here to make it fun

James/Amber/Sofia: We got this, you got this  
We got this together

Sofia: Huh?

Amber: Whoa!

James: Sometimes the pressure gets you down  
And the clouds are dark and gray  
Just kick them off and let the sun shine through  
And scary as it seems, more help is on the way  
'Cause friends have friends that wanna help out, too

James and Amber: We got this, you got this  
We got this together

James/Amber/Sofia: It's the Flying Derby tryouts  
And we can get it done  
A contest that they won't forget  
A competition to be proud of  
A day of flying and fun  
Just you wait and see  
A magic day in perfect harmony

Sofia: I've got this

Amber: You got this

Amber/James/Sofia: We got this together

Sofia: With friends and family, you are never alone  
If you need help, we've got your back  
You can be honest, let your problems be known

James and Amber: 'Cause you got us to pick up the slack  
We got this

Sofia: Okay!

James and Amber: We got this together

Amber: Pay attention to the details  
Every gem even-spaced  
Make the colors perfect

James: It's not a party, it's a race!

Amber (spoken): What, we can't celebrate Sofia making the team? And here, James, try the cake!

Sofia: Inside and out, beautiful throughout  
Generosity is what we're all about

James [mouthful] You got this

Amber: You got this

James and Sofia: We got this together

Sofia: Today needs to be perfect, it all comes down to me  
I don't know if I'm ready  
For all the things they need me to be  
I want to race in flying derby  
But that is more than that for me  
It's a promise to bring my friends together  
And never let my family down

Amber: We've got an awful lot to bake  
Each person needs a piece of cake  
Oh, wait! There's something better we can do  
We're gonna need some more supplies  
To make a really big surprise  
You'll be so shocked—you're sure to love it, too!  
You got this!  
We got this together!

Amber/James/Sofia: It's the Flying Derby Tryouts  
Together we are one  
A day we will never forget  
And now everything is ready  
So when the day is done

James: The weather

Sofia: The banquet

Amber: The style

James: And music

Amber/James/Sofia: All will be in perfect harmony!


	13. A new Order of the Wand sing-along song

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this classic song from The Little Mermaid, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, as another way to break the ice as Grimtrix reveals his plan to the other sorcerers, they sing this, and he invites everyone, even Aleena, before she leaves in fear, to join him. And since she likes the movie this song came from, she figures it can't hurt…little does she know what comes next… The Little Mermaid is not mine.**

Morgana: I admit that in the past I've been a nasty  
They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch  
But you'll find that nowadays  
I've mended all my ways  
Repented, seen the light, and made a switch  
True? Yes

Grimxtrix: And I fortunately know a little magic  
It's a talent that I always have possessed  
And here lately, please don't laugh  
I use it on behalf  
Of the miserable, lonely, and depressed pathetic

Greylock: Poor unfortunate souls  
In pain, in need  
This one longing to be thinner  
That one wants to get the girl  
And do I help them?  
Yes, indeed

Cedric: Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad, so true  
They come flocking to my cauldron  
Crying, "Spells, Cedric, please!"  
And I help them!  
Yes I do

Baron von Rocha: Now it's happened once or twice  
Someone couldn't pay the price  
And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals

Morgana: Yes I've had the odd complaint  
But on the whole I've been a saint  
To those poor unfortunate souls

Grimtrix (spoken): Questions, comments? Good! Now, here's what we're going to do...

Aleena (spoken when she hears what Grimtrix wants them to do): If I take over my kingdom, I'll never be able to live with myself.

Grimtrix (spoken): But you'll have the satisfaction of knowing that you took over a kingdom by yourself, heh heh. Life's full of tough choices, isn't it? Heh heh.  
Oh, and there is one more thing.  
We haven't discussed the subject of how to do it.

Aleena (spoken): But I don't think-

Grimtrix (spoken): I'm not asking you to think, just giving you a little thing to stick on your wand!  
What I offer you is – the Medusa Stone.

Aleena (spoken): Medusa Stone?

Grimtrix (spoken): Works like this…(freezes a wizard with the stone, then invites everyone to try and break the spell)

Aleena (spoken): That's very clever, and I suppose I could also use it to defend my kingdom from invaders, but why-

Morgana (spoken): There you go thinking again!  
(sings)You'll have your looks, your magic skills.  
And don't underestimate the importance of body language, ha!

Cedric: The royals do not like a lot of excuses  
They think a sorceress who bungles is a bore!

Baron von Rocha: Yes in the castle it's preferred for sorceresses not to say a word  
And after all dear, what is idle prattle for?

Morgana: Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation  
True gentlemen avoid it when they can  
But they dote and swoon and fawn  
On a sorceress who's withdrawn  
It's she who holds her tongue who gets a castle

Grimtrix: Come on you poor unfortunate soul  
Go ahead!  
Make your choice!  
I'm a very busy sorcerer and I haven't got all day  
It won't cost much  
Just your kingdoms!

Aleena (spoken softly): Or my soul…

Greylock: You poor unfortunate soul  
It's sad but true

Baron von Rocha: If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet  
You've got the pay the toll

Cedric: Take a gulp and take a breath  
And go ahead and sign the scroll

Grimtrix: I've got them where I've got them, now  
The boss is on a roll

Order of the Wand (as Aleena leaves): This poor unfortunate soul


	14. Two healing songs for Angelina

**It's been said before that music makes everything better. This is especially true when someone gets sick; someone can play or sing a favorite song to help the healing process. This is especially true when Angelina gets sick, and Noah, Rachel, and their mother sing some of her favorite songs to make her feel better. Thanks to Going on and on and on for helping with the story. The Rolling Stones' and Gordon Lightfoot's music are not mine, and for a variation of the classic Gordon Lightfoot song, check out chapter 7 of Going on and on and on's and my collection The Lost Memories.**

Rachel came down the hall as she heard her baby sister Angelina crying again. Angelina had been suffering from an earache for the past two days, and the family was trying to help her feel better.

Rachel saw Noah going to Angelina's nursery with another warm compress. She remembered how their grandmother used to do that when he had ear problems, while Ruth helped her with remedies made from garlic and ginger.

She shuddered as she remembered Ruth trying those remedies with Angelina, and the baby had put up a huge fuss when she tried to put the oil on her ear. Only when Noah had given Angelina her plush bear had she calmed down.

She heard her mother comforting Angelina as she came in. "I know, sweetheart," she murmured as she rocked her. "We're trying to help you."

"Mom, I've got an idea," Rachel started, "I've done some research on earaches in babies myself, and I think this might help us."

"I'm open to suggestions, Rachel," April said as she handed Angelina over to her.

"What about that song my friends sang as they got Angelina's party ready for us?" Rachel suggested. "I know, I wasn't there when they originally sang it, but it's on the CD that James made for Angie."

"If you think it'll work, go ahead," April agreed.

As Rachel took Angelina, she held her head up straighter as she started singing softly, _There's a kind of a restless feeling and it pulls me from within__  
_It sets my senses reeling and my wheels begin to spin_  
_In the quietude of winter you can hear the wild geese cry_  
_And I will always love that sound until the day I die__

"Your father used to sing that to you and Noah when you were sick too," April smiled softly as she joined in, _There's a plain and a simple answer to each and every quest__  
_From every quiet dance who might be a special guest_  
_In a movie made for TV or a late night interview_  
_You might even find them on the Young and the Restless too__

When she saw Angelina watching Rachel, April took the opportunity to get her medicine.

As April put the medicine in Angelina's ear, she sang softly, _Do ya get that restless feelin' when you hear a whistle blast__  
_Like an echo from the past_  
_Of an old engine flyin' down a road that's ironcast__

Normally, Angelina did a fairly good job when it came to someone giving her medicine, but this time, she started wailing when April put the drops in her ears.

"I know, I know," April murmured, "But this is to help you feel better."

"This'll help you feel better too," Rachel added as she continued singing, _The lake is blue, the sky is gray, the leaves have turned to gold__  
_The wild goose will be on her way, the weather's much too cold_  
_When the muskie and the old trout too have all gone down to rest_  
_We will be returning to the things that we love best__

As she kissed them, April sang with her, _Do ya get that restless yearning when you think about your dad__  
_And the scrimshaw that he had_  
_Of an old schooner rovin' 'neath a sky that's ironclad__

"Maybe you could finish the song, Rachel; I'll go see if the ginger or garlic remedies are ready yet," she added as she left the room.

"No problem, Mom," Rachel smiled. "It's okay, Angie, just listen to the song and you'll feel better before you know it."

As Angelina whimpered in her arms, Rachel sang, _There's a kind of a restless feeling and it catches you off guard__  
_As we gaze off at the distance through the trees in my back yard_  
_I can feel that restless yearning of those geese as off they roam_  
_Then trade that for a warm bed and a place I can call home__

She recalled that Noah had gone to get one of Angelina's stuffed animals to help her feel better. She knew Angelina liked cuddling with the stuffed rabbit she had inherited from their father, and the teddy bear she'd won for her in a raffle in Orillia.

Rachel smiled to herself as she finished the song, _Will ya get that restless yearning when you hear the wicked blast__  
_Of a specter from the past_  
_Of a cold diesel rollin' down a road that's built to last__

_Still I get that restless feelin' when I hear a whistle blast__  
_See an image from the past_  
_Of an old schooner flyin' down a sky that's overcast__

"Angie, it's okay," Rachel murmured as she continued rocking Angelina. "I know your ear hurts, but you'll be better before you know it."

"How is she?" Noah asked, coming in with Angelina's teddy bear. "Maybe you should take a break, Ray-Ray. I can take care of Angie for a while."

"Maybe I'll see what Mom's doing," Rachel said as she gave Angelina to Noah and helped him sit in the rocking chair.

"And maybe I'll sing Angie's favorite songs to her," Noah added, remembering how James had made another tape of songs for Angelina, and one of them happened to mention her name. Now Angelina always had to hear the song before she went to sleep.

Angelina whimpered as she looked up at her brother.

"It's okay, Angie," Noah smiled as he started rocking her, "And to help you sleep, I'll sing your favorite song, okay?"

As he gave her the teddy bear, Noah started the music and sang to her, _Angie, Angie__  
_When will those clouds all disappear?_  
_Angie, Angie_  
_Where will it lead us from here?_  
_With no loving in our souls_  
_And no money in our coats_  
_You can't say we're satisfied__

Angelina giggled softly when she heard Noah singing her favorite song.

"It's a good thing James found this song for you, right?" he asked as Rachel and April came in.

"He's certainly good with words," Rachel smiled as she joined in the song, _But Angie, Angie__  
_You can't say we never tried_  
_Angie, you're beautiful, yeah_  
_But ain't it time we said goodbye?__

"Music too," April smiled as she joined in, _Angie, I still love you__  
_Remember all those nights we cried?_  
_All the dreams we held so close_  
_Seemed to all go up in smoke_  
_Let me whisper in your ear_  
_Angie, Angie_  
_Where will it lead us from here?__

Rachel smiled as she stroked Angelina's hair and sang, _Where will it lead us from here__  
_Oh, Angie, don't you wish_  
_Oh your kisses still taste sweet_  
_I hate that sadness in your eyes_  
_But Angie_  
_Angie_  
_Ain't it time we said goodbye__

"I'm so proud of you two," April smiled, putting a warm compress on Angelina's ear as she joined in, _With no loving in our souls__  
_And no money in our coats_  
_You can't say were satisfied__

Noah smiled as he nuzzled Angelina's bear against her and sang, _But Angie, I still love you, baby__  
_Everywhere I look, I see your eyes_  
_There ain't a woman that comes close to you_  
_Come on, baby, dry your eyes__

As Angelina cooed softly, Rachel finished the song, _But Angie, Angie__  
_Ain't it good to be alive?_  
_Angie, Angie_  
_They can't say we never tried__

"Great job, you two," April smiled. "Angelina loves this song, doesn't she?"

Angelina smiled as she held her teddy bear and fell asleep in Noah's arms.

"It's like James said, music makes everything better," Rachel smiled as she carefully helped Noah up.

As they walked over to her crib, Noah whispered how nice it was that Angelina could have the teddy bear and her stuffed rabbit in the crib with her now.

"Yes, and maybe we should ask James if he'd write a story with Angie's little friends in it for her," Rachel smiled.

"I think he'd love doing that," April smiled as they tucked Angelina in.

"He and I can write it together," Rachel suggested, "I know my plush friends would love working with James' writing helpers! And we can add Noah's and Angie's to the story too."


	15. An Avaloran and Enchancian victory song

**Someone asked about this song from Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, following Shuriki's defeat in Elena and the Secret of Avalor, she, her family, and their new friends from Enchancia sang this as they celebrated Avalor's new ruler. Because now that singing is allowed again, Sofia and her new friends can sing about their victory. Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure is not mine.**

Sofia**:** We've done a lot  
Faced who knows what  
Still though we're not quite through yet  
We have so much to do yet  
More than a thing or two yet

Elena: There's wounds we must heal  
Plans to make real  
Watch us and we'll do wonders  
Sure we might make some blunders  
We'll face them all head on

Amber: We'll rise hand in hand  
And rebuild this land  
We're ready to stand and roar  
Will we give up? No, never!  
We're stronger than ever before

James: We've made mistakes

Roland: Had some bad breaks

Esteban, James, and Roland: That only makes us tougher

Francisco: Now when the road gets rougher

Sofia: Frankly, we'll barely suffer

Miranda: Cause though we've been burned  
What have we learned?

Sofia and Elena: Victory is earned not given

Luisa: We shape the world we live in

James, Roland and Esteban: We're what we'll build upon

Sofia, Amber, and Elena: The war may be won  
But still, we're not done  
We've only begun to soar

Elena: Bolder

Sofia: And far more clever

Roland/Miranda/Luisa/Francisco: And stronger than ever before

Everyone: There's miles yet to go  
How far, we don't know  
But we can do so much more

Elena: Onto the next endeavor

Everyone: We're stronger than ever

Sofia: We'll never say never

Everyone: We're stronger than ever before


	16. Sofia helps Cleo come alive

**Different people asked about this song ****from The Greatest Showman, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, as another audition song in Sidekick Cleo, Cleo sings this as she shows Sofia around her castle. Sofia hears her singing it, and she can't help but join in herself! And of course, she encourages Cleo to follow her dream of performing onstage. The Greatest Showman is not mine.**

Cleo: You stumble through your days  
Got your head hung low  
Your sky's a shade of gray  
Like a zombie in a maze  
You're asleep inside  
But you can shake awake

'Cause you're just a dead man walkin'  
Thinkin' that's your only option  
But you can flip the switch  
And brighten up your darkest day  
Sun is up and the color's blinding  
Take a world and redefine it  
Leave behind your narrow mind  
You'll never be the same (stops when she sees Sofia watching her)

Sofia (spoken): Don't stop; you have an amazing voice!

Cleo (spoken): Okay…  
(sings) Come alive, come alive  
Go and light your light  
Let it burn so bright  
Reachin' up to the sky  
And it's open wide  
You're electrified

And the world becomes a fantasy  
And you're more than you could ever be  
'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open  
And you know you can't go back again  
To the world that you were living in  
'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open  
So, come alive

I see it in your eyes  
You believe that lie  
That you need to hide your face  
Afraid to step outside  
So you lock the door  
But don't you stay that way

Sofia: No more living in those shadows  
You and me, we know how that goes

Cleo: Cause once you see it,  
Oh you'll never, never be the same

Both: A little bit of lightnin' strikin'  
Bottled up to keep on shinin'

Sofia: You can prove there's more to you

Cleo: You cannot be afraid

Sofia and Cleo: Come alive, come alive  
Go and light your light  
Let it burn so bright  
Reachin' up to the sky  
And it's open wide  
You're electrified

And the world becomes a fantasy  
And you're more than you could ever be  
'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open  
And we know we can't go back again  
To the world that we were living in  
'Cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open  
So, come alive!

Cleo: Come one!  
Come all!  
Come in!  
Come on!

Sofia: To anyone who's bursting with a dream  
Come one!  
Come all!  
You hear the call!

Cleo: To anyone who's searching for a way to break free  
(Sofia: Break free!  
Break free!)

Sofia: And the world becomes a fantasy  
And you're more than you could ever be  
'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open  
And we know we can't go back again  
To the world that we were living in  
'Cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open

Cleo: And the world becomes a fantasy  
And you're more than you could ever be  
'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open  
And we know we can't go back again  
To the world that we were living in  
'Cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open

Sofia and Cleo: 'Cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open  
So, come alive! (Come alive!)


	17. Vivian's song for the Secret Singer

**Different people asked about this song from Descendants 3, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, before the Secret Singer unmasks himself, Vivian's talking about the performance with her friends. She's also wondering about who he might be, little does she know he's right in front of her, but of course he's not saying anything! Descendants 3 is not mine.**

It was the day of the talent show at Royal Prep. Everyone was especially excited, since a mystery performer, who only called himself 'the Secret Singer', had been the best performer the previous night at the singing contest, and now he was going to sing again, since everyone who got high scores in the singing contest got to sing again. Everyone wanted to know who he was, especially Vivian, whom he had sung his song to.

At recess, she was talking with Hildegard, Cleo, Sofia, and Amber about it. She didn't know that Sofia and Amber already knew that the Secret Singer was really James, who wanted to return to singing in public after a three year self-imposed exile after losing his voice, but she wanted to know what the mystery performer was going to sing that night, and if he was going to unmask himself.

"Vivian, you're so lucky," Hildegard smiled. "None of us have ever had a prince serenade us before!"

"I know," Vivian smiled. "That song he sang was so pretty, it just made me tear up! I didn't know I made him cry too, but when I saw tears coming out from under his mask, that just made it even sweeter!"

Sofia and Amber smiled, but they didn't say anything. They had been in tears themselves when they heard the song, but it was for a different reason. The song was one that James and Amber were supposed to sing, but since James lost his voice, he couldn't do it. Amber had told Sofia about it, and the two of them had been so proud that he had sung the song at last.

"I just wonder what he's going to sing tonight," Cleo mused.

"I wonder if he'll unmask himself," Amber played along.

"I wonder if he'll kiss you again, Vivian," Hildegard added. "You know true love's kiss works every time!"

"Wouldn't that be interesting," Vivian smiled as she brought out her mandolin. "Speaking of true love's kiss..."

As she thought about the Secret Singer again, she started singing as she accompanied herself, Don't freak out, it's okay  
'Cause true love can save the day  
And I think we feel the same  
But I don't know  
When we met, it was sweet  
He was oh so into me  
Seems like things are meant to be  
But I don't know

Does he love me, or does he love me not  
Do I love him and is it strong enough

By now, even Hildegard, Cleo, Sofia, and Amber had joined her, One kiss, one kiss  
It all comes down to this  
One kiss, one kiss  
(Oh)  
One kiss, one kiss  
This moment could be it

Vivian took a solo, I, I, I wanna know  
So here I go (go)

She watched some of the princes playing dazzleball, and smiled as she watched James catch the ball as it turned into a Frisbee. She'd heard him sing once before, during their Music Appreciation class, and though she heard him say how reluctant he was to sing, he'd done a great job. She figured that he was just shy about singing, and like how she'd been encouraged to join the school band, and the Music Appreciation class to let everyone see how good she was after everyone heard her sing, she figured that James had also been encouraged to join the class to let everyone experience his own musical talent.

Vivian wondered which of the boys most resembled the mystery performer as she continued the song, Keep it cool, keep it calm  
Think he's loved me all along  
But maybe I got it wrong  
So I don't know (hey)  
He's so good, got my back  
But maybe I'm just too bad  
Could we be a perfect match  
No, I don't know

She saw James glance her way as she sang, Does he love me, or does he love me not  
Do I love him and is it strong enough

Sofia, Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo joined in, One kiss, one kiss  
It all comes down to this  
One kiss, one kiss  
(Oh)  
One kiss, one kiss  
This moment could be it  
I, I, I wanna know  
So here I go (go)  
Yeah, here I go

"If we didn't already have our songs planned for tonight, we should sing this as a group song!" Hildegard joked.

"Maybe next time, Hildy," Cleo played along, "Or we could always do it for karaoke!"

At the same time, Vivian was singing, I feel my heartbeat beating saying "it's gonna work"  
But if I'm dream-dream-dreaming this is gonna hurt  
Either I will or I won't  
What if I do and he don't  
Is he my Romeo?  
Oh, there's only one, one way to really know

As some of the princes came over to see what was going on, Vivian, Sofia, Hildegard, Cleo, and Amber were singing, One kiss, one kiss  
It all comes down to this  
One kiss, one kiss  
(Oh)  
One kiss, one kiss  
This moment could be it  
I, I, I wanna know  
So here I go (go)

Here I go  
Here I go  
Here I go

"Girls, what's going on? Another sing-along that you didn't tell us about?" Zandar greeted them.

"We were just talking about the Secret Singer," Vivian smiled. "Do any of you know who he might be?"

As Hugo shook his head, James, Desmond, and Zandar grinned at each other. James had told the two of them that he was the mystery performer, and he knew they wouldn't tell the secret.

"You know who he is, don't you?" Hildegard asked, seeing their smiles.

As Desmond and Zandar shook their heads, James assured her, "None of us know who he is, Hildegard, but if he wants to tell you who he is, you know he will," James assured her.

As everyone agreed, nobody noticed the smiles that Sofia, James, and Amber shared as they went in different directions. They knew that the Secret Singer's identity would be revealed to them before long, and they couldn't wait to see what would happen.


	18. Elena's holiday redemption song

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Aikatsu, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought it would be nice if Elena got a second chance to sing a solo after her mistake in the fall concert (see chapter 10 of Do You Want to Sing Together XXI). She's still nervous about making mistakes, but she learns that her friends are with her, and they encourage her to do her best. Thanks to Sofia2017 planning for helping with the story. Thanks also to theblindwriter95 for helping with the details. Aikatsu is not mine.**

"I'm not gonna mess up again…I'm not gonna mess up again," Elena muttered as she hugged Kitty and Pinky. She started crying when James passed by the door. "I'm gonna mess up again!"

"Elena, are you okay?" James asked as he came in and sat next to her.

"I don't wanna sing! I ruined the fall concert!" Elena cried, remembering how she'd forgotten the words of a solo she had. She had been given another chance, and she'd managed to sing it perfectly, but now she was scared of making a mistake again.

"You didn't ruin anything," James said as he pulled her into a hug. "We all know you were just nervous, and we all told you that this happens to all of us at some point."

"All you have to do is watch Mommy, Daddy, Ricky, Land, Rinda, Sofia, and Amber," Gabby smiled. She knew Elena was slowly getting better about being in kindergarten, but she sometimes still had trouble adjusting.

"I'm going to be there with you too, you know," James mock pouted.

"Yeah! You play the song really good!" Elena giggled.

"Really _well_, Love Bug," Nell smirked as she came in with Ricky to see what was taking so long.

"Everyone likes it when James plays the piano!" Bobby Lee smiled as he took her on his lap. "You're going to do great. All of you."

Elena nodded, but she still looked worried. "I don't wanna mess up again," she admitted, curling up between him and Nell.

"Ellie, you're going to do just fine," Nell smiled. "All you need to do is have fun with the song. You also need to remember that we're very proud of you."

"And if you get scared, Elena, just pretend you're in your room singing with Kitty and Pinky," James advised.

"I like singing with Kitty and Pinky!" Elena smiled.

"Ooma!" Ricky squealed, waving Zoomer around.

"I like singing with Zoomer too, Ricky," Elena giggled.

"Mommy, why can't Auntie Sabrina and Auntie Madeline come this time?" Gabby asked as she came in.

"They're both sick," Nell murmured, remembering how disappointed Madeline and Sabrina had been that they couldn't go with them since they were both suffering from colds. "But don't worry; we're taping the concert for them, so they can see it that way."

"Okay," Elena smiled a little. "I sing my song for them! I'll do a good job!"

"You'll do a good job even if they were coming with us," Nell smiled.

"Everything's going to be fine, Elena," James smiled.

"Will you sing with me too?" Elena asked.

"I can't when we get there, since I'm playing the piano for you and your class, but if you want, we can sing the song again so you can get some last-minute practice in," James suggested.

"Okay, James," Elena smiled.

James sat down at the piano, and he was about to play the song for them, but Nell tapped his shoulder when he got the music out. "James, you're an incredible piano player, but we have to get going," she started, motioning toward the clock. James nodded and put the music back. Nell then turned to Elena. "You're going to be just fine. Don't worry, Elena. You're going to do a wonderful job."

"That's right," Bobby Lee agreed. "Just keep thinking: Roland, Miranda, Amber, Sofia, Mommy, Ricky, and I are the only ones in the audience." He took Kitty and nuzzled her against Elena. "Kitty's going to be with you too, watching over you from the wagon, since we can't bring her in with us."

"Okay," Elena agreed.

"And Elena, when we get home, I'll get Zebra, and he and I will sing something with you, Kitty, and Pinky," James agreed. He looked over at Gabby. "And of course we'll sing something with Gabby and Lily too!"

"Okay!" Gabby giggled.

Elena's smile widened. "Okay," she paused for a moment, "But I want Kitty to stay here with Auntie Sabrina and Auntie Madeline."

"If you're sure, Love Bug," Bobby Lee smiled, knowing that Elena liked giving Kitty to Madeline and Sabrina to help Butterfly and Howie cheer them up when they were sick or sad.

"But this might help you too," James said as he picked up a piece of paper. He drew a picture of Kitty, folded it, and handed it to Elena. "Just keep that in your pocket and it'll be like Kitty's with you."

"Thank you, James!" Elena smiled as she put it in her pocket and gave him a hug.

"That's a good idea, James," Nell smiled. "Now, are we all ready to go?"

"Yeah!" Elena smiled.

Gabby cut into her thoughts. "Come on, Elena, get in! We're going to be late!"

"Good things come to those who wait, right?" James asked as everyone went out to the coach and the wagon.

"In most cases, yes, but we have to be there in an hour!" Nell smirked.

When they came to the school, Miss Joy was getting everyone ready. "Elena! You're here!" she greeted them. "Are you and Gabby ready to sing with everyone?"

"I won't mess up this time, Miss Joy," Elena promised.

"This time...oh, Elena, you didn't mess anything up," Miss Joy smiled. "We told you everyone gets nervous when they have to do a solo, but all you need to do is think of something happy, remember that all your friends are here for you, and you'll do just fine."

Elena nodded. "I know, but my solo goes out to Auntie Sabrina and Auntie Madeline tonight!"

"They couldn't come tonight since they're sick, so we're thinking of them," Gabby agreed, "It's the time for thinking of others, right, Miss Joy?"

Miss Joy smiled. "That's very thoughtful of you, girls, and yes, this is the time for thinking of others."

"I've got my kitty with me too," Elena added, showing her the picture of Kitty.

"That's a good idea, to have a good luck charm with you, but keep it in your pocket," Miss Joy smiled. "You're going to be just fine."

Elena smiled. "I know, Miss Joy."

Miss Joy patted her shoulder, and watched as she followed Gabby to the stage. She saw Suzie and Sally, their best friends, and their friend Daniel, who looked worried.

"Are you okay, Daniel?" Elena asked.

"I hope I do a good job," Daniel murmured, "My new daddy's here. He didn't get to see me sing in the fall concert since he was working, but Mommy taped me. She said I did a good job, and he was proud of me."

"You'll do a good job here too," Miss Joy smiled. "It's like I was saying to Elena, you've got all your friends around you, and your friends and family in the audience. Just focus on them and you'll do just fine."

"Daddy said I should pretend everyone in the audience is in their underwear if I get scared," Daniel continued.

"That's what our Daddy said to James when he wanted to sing again!" Gabby giggled. True, she and Elena had been very young when James had disguised himself as 'the Secret Singer', but they knew the story.

"That's an interesting idea, but why don't you all pretend there's just one person watching you?" Miss Joy smirked.

"Daddy said that to James too!" Elena giggled, trying not to flap her hands in front of everyone.

"Yes, but now it's time to get ready for the concert," Miss Joy smirked.

When everyone was ready, Miss Joy came up to the microphone. "Welcome to our holiday music program! We hope you enjoy it, especially the first song, sung by our kindergarten classes."

When James started the music, Elena patted the pocket where her picture of Kitty was, took a deep breath, and started singing with the rest of the kids.

We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
And a happy new year  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
And a happy new year

Suzie sang the first solo, Did you wait? I've been waiting!  
With you this holy night will be a party night  
Make up, and dress up, and level up, and then I'll meet you  
Starlight dances to a star beat  
Put on a ribbon and I'll smile and love  
Be dramatic, and be romantic, let's make memories, boys and girls!

Daniel saw his family watching him, and focused on them as he sang, Good tidings we bring  
To you and your kin  
We wish you a merry Christmas  
And a happy new year

The girls sang the first part of the next chorus, We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
And a happy new year

The boys echoed, We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
And a happy new year

"She's doing a wonderful job," Nell whispered, seeing Elena relax as the song went on.

"Yes she is, but don't jinx it, Helen," Bobby Lee whispered.

Meanwhile, everyone was singing together, We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
And a happy new year

We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
And a happy new year

When it was time for her solo, Elena took a deep breath and kept one hand on her picture of Kitty as she sang, Hear it? Yeah, Do you hear it?  
It piles up, the white night. The town is a joyful night.  
Hurry up! More heat up! Hard shake up! Surely snow magic!  
Dream chime echoing ding-dong  
Jingle bells are ringing together.  
The special day today does not end. I'll still go with a tension high!

Gabby and Sally echoed, Good tidings we bring  
To you and your kin  
We wish you a merry Christmas  
And a happy new year

Daniel and Elena sang together, We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
And a happy new year

Everyone sang together, We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
And a happy new year

Elena smiled as everyone applauded. "I did it!" she whispered. "I sang it right!"

"Was there ever any doubt?" Miss Joy smiled, patting her shoulder. "And I'm sure your aunts will love hearing you."

"Elena, I'm so proud of you!" Nell smiled when their part was over, "Gabby, you were wonderful too!"

"We tell Auntie Sabrina and Auntie Madeline now?" Elena asked.

"Let's hear everyone else sing first, Love Bug," Bobby Lee smiled. "You know there's going to be a sing-along later on, and cookies and punch following the concert. Don't you want to stay for that?"

"Yeah!" Elena smiled as she and Gabby followed them back to their seats.


	19. The Buttercups' holiday song

**Sofia2017 planning suggested this Lea Michelle song, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought it would be fun if, as they celebrate at a Wassalia party, Sofia and her friends in the Buttercups sing a song they always did, even before Sofia became a princess. Sofia and Amber even sing it around the castle sometimes as they help decorate. The places in the village are from chapter 25 of Niagara14301's Once Upon a Time in Enchancia. Lea Michelle's music is not mine.**

Sofia: The Day of Thanks has been put away  
And the final leaves have floated to the ground  
But landing on a bed of snow feels warm somehow  
We've said goodbye to all the friends  
And family we'll soon see again  
Go to sleep and wake up to a brand new scene  
Then suddenly...

Ruby: Shops in Dunwiddie covered in the lights  
Families are playing on the ice  
From Greythorns' to Robert Morrisey  
Every corner's bustling  
Suddenly it's Wassalia in Enchancia

Jade: Dancers are warming up their kicks (Ruby: Bum-bum-ba-da-da-da)  
The Golden Wing Circus sold out of all of their tickets  
The windows in the village  
Are dressed up and they're telling you  
Suddenly it's Wassalia in Enchancia

Amber: Find me on Broadway or at the ballet  
And I'm five years old again  
Making my wish list, but all I wish is  
For another Wassalia in Enchancia, oh

Lucinda: Santaland is ready to debut  
But Wade's is so packed you can't get through  
The kids are lined up everywhere  
Spilling out into the street  
Suddenly it's Wassalia in Enchancia

Indigo (spoken): Excuse me! (carriage stops for her)  
Take me straight to Evermore Landing

Lily (spoken): You've got it, young lady

Matilda Honey: Welcome to Evermore Landing  
There's the Floating Palace

Winter: Oh my gosh  
Isn't the port beautiful?

Adair Starwell: This way, ma'am

Meg: Find me at Starwell's or at the ballet  
And I'm five years old again

Peg: Making my wish list, but all I wish is  
For another Wassalia in Enchancia, oh

Valentina Androcasia: Can you hear the church bells ring-a-ling (Ring, ring, dong, ring)  
As the choirs do their caroling? (Here we go caroling)  
The Dunwitty nativity  
Is something everyone should see  
It even makes the Grinch believe

Mrs. Hanshaw: Central Park looks beautiful in white (Central Park looks beautiful in white)  
Cuddled up beneath a blanket taking in the sights  
The village is all red and green  
Wrapped up like a gift for me  
Finally it's Wassalia in Enchancia

Buttercups: No there's nothing better  
We should all have Wassalia in Enchancia!


	20. Lani's Hakalo holiday song

**As another way to get Lani to calm down in Stormy Lani, I thought it would be fun if she and Sofia talked about some of the different things in their respective kingdoms. One tradition they have in common is their kingdoms' love of music. Lani even calms down enough to teach Sofia a 'Wassalia in July' song that she learned from her parents. And as they sing it, she manages to calm down, since Sofia knows that music makes everything better. Bing Crosby's music is not mine. **

Lani: Mele Kalikimaka is the thing to say  
On a bright Hakalo Christmas day  
That's the island greeting that we send to you  
From the land where palm trees sway

Here we know that Christmas will be green and bright  
The sun to shine by day and all the stars at night  
Mele Kalikimaka is Hakalo's way  
To say Merry Christmas to you

Sofia: Mele Kalikimaka is the thing to say  
On a bright Hakalo Christmas day  
That's the island greeting that we send to you  
From the land where palm trees sway

Here we know that Christmas will be green and bright  
The sun to shine by day and all the stars at night  
Mele Kalikimaka is Hakalo's way  
To say Merry Christmas to you

Lani: Here we know that Christmas will be green and bright  
The sun to shine by day and all the stars at night  
Mele Kalikimaka is Hakalo's way  
To say Merry Christmas to you

Sofia: Mele Kalikimaka is the thing to say  
On a bright Hakalo Christmas day  
That's the island greeting that we send to you  
From the land where palm trees sway

Lani and Sofia: Here we know that Christmas will be green and bright  
The sun to shine by day and all the stars at night  
Mele Kalikimaka is Hakalo's way  
To say Merry Christmas  
A very Merry Christmas  
A very, very, Merry, Merry Christmas to you


	21. Gabby's sick day duet

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this song from The Three Stooges, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought it would be fun if, as Gabby waits for James to come back in chapter 14 of theblindwriter95's collection Family Love, she sings the song Bobby Lee would sometimes sing to her and Elena when they get sick. As much as she likes James' stories, Gabby's also beginning to learn that music can make things better, especially if someone's there to sing to her, but she can also sing to herself if she knows the song. The Three Stooges are not mine.**

Gabby looked out the door for the tenth time in an hour. She was sad that she couldn't see Princess Elena, but she had a cold, and she didn't want her to get sick during her visit. She leaned back on her pillows and hugged her dolly, just in time to see James running past. "James, tell me story?" She liked James' stories, and hoped he'd tell her one to help her feel better.

However, she saw that James looked worried about something. Her suspicions were confirmed when he said frantically, "I'll tell you a story later, Gabby! I've got a small emergency I need to take care of right now!"

Gabby sighed and leaned against her pillows again. However, if James said the emergency was small, then it probably wasn't as bad as he thought it was.

As she waited for James to come back and tell her a story, Gabby sighed again and remembered one of the songs Bobby Lee would sing to her and Elena when they were sick. She took up her doll and sang to her, I was good as solid gold,  
And did the things that I was told,  
The days nobody had a stove,  
But I got a cold for Christmas.

James got a brand new sled,  
With shiny runners painted red,  
He's outside but I'm in bed,  
I got a cold for Christmas.

"Dolly sing too?" she asked, hugging her doll.

"Okay!" she made the doll say. "I like singing with you, Gabby!"

Gabby giggled and altered her voice a little to make it seem like her dolly was singing as she sang, All the other girls and boys,  
Ran downstairs to get their toys,  
But all I did was sneeze and sniff,  
And use my Christmas handkerchief!

She sang in her own voice, It can't be right, it isn't fair,  
I brushed my teeth and combed my hair,  
But did it get me anywhere?  
I got a cold for Christmas.

Suddenly, she heard a new voice join her from the doorway, Waited by the windowsill,  
Just for Santa, caught a chill,  
Where's my penicillin pill?  
I got a cold for Christmas.

"Daddy?" Gabby smiled a little.

"No, he's busy, so you're stuck with me," James said as he came in.

"James!" Gabby smiled a little.

"That's right, and I said I owed you a story," James smiled as he held up some of his story folders. "Nell, Bobby Lee, and Bianca are helping with the small emergency." He decided not to tell Gabby that Elena was playing 'Naked Baby' in the castle, and she had only now just been brought back to the bathroom and was going to be in timeout as Nell finished getting her ready. (He inwardly shuddered, as Nell had also made it very clear to everyone who had been involved in the chase that the incident was never to be mentioned _ever again!_) "And besides, my Mommy sang this to me and Amber when we got sick during the holidays too."

He finished the verse with her, Daddy got a brand-new gun

Gabby giggled, "But Mommy said he'll shoot his eye out!"

"Not necessarily HIS eye!" James grinned as he finished the song with her,  
Elena got magic dolls that run,  
I got a fever of one hundred and one,  
I got a cold for Christmas!

"Thank you for singing with me," Gabby smiled.

"Music does make everything better," James smiled as she cuddled up next to him.

"Stories too!" Gabby giggled.

"That's right, Gabby," James smiled as he opened one of his story folders. "Now, do you and Dolly want to hear my new story?"

"Yeah!" Gabby smiled.


	22. James' new Wassalia song

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Aikatsu, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought it would be nice if, as they light the Wassalia candle, James sings a new song he learned in his Music Appreciation class. This is a special treat for the family, since it's the not just the first time he's going to be singing outside his door for them, but it's also the first Wassalia that the castle Scout Sprite is back with them. James even tells them about some of the songs he sang to her before they were reunited with her. For information on the Scout Sprites, see my story What Ever Happened to Jazzy Gingerberg. Aikatsu is not mine.**

"By the light of this candle, we wish good tidings upon all Enchancia," Roland said as he lit the Wassalia candle. "Those we've just met, and those we love dearly."

As she was going to the tree to give Amber her first gift, Sofia saw James going to the piano. "James, what are you doing?" she asked as she saw him sit down.

"This is a song we did in my Music Appreciation class," James explained. "We had a holiday karaoke party, and this was one of the songs we did."

"And knowing you, you'll be able to play it for us on the piano after hearing it once," Amber smirked.

"Thank you, Mom's ear for music!" James grinned. "But I've got the tape of it here too. I may be good at playing music, but I can't play two instruments at once."

He got the music out, and stole a glance at some figures on the piano. One was Queen Melinda's favorite angel statue, a green angel holding a harp, which the family always kept out. But the second one was a red cloth doll known as a Scout Sprite. There were two Scout Sprites in the castle now: Sparks Billingham, the sprite that had lived with Sofia and Miranda in the village, and now he was living in the castle and currently on a shelf in the next room, and the one on the piano, Jazzy Gingerberg, who had up until the previous Wassalia, had lived in James' closet. James had kept Jazzy as a last memento of Queen Melinda, but now, thanks to Roland, she and Sparks could visit them whenever they wanted.

James grinned at his audience on the piano and started singing as he accompanied himself.

It's snowing, the door is open, soon it'll finally be here  
Your heart when waiting for Santa is a color of excitement

Oh... Oh... Hello! Winter Love  
Oh... Oh... Hello! Winter Love

"I know that song," Amber smiled, "Hildy played it at one of her parties."

"Like Mom used to say, Amber, if you know the song, just jump right in and join me," James invited.

"All right, I will!" Amber smiled.

She smiled at the angel on the piano and blew Jazzy a kiss as she joined in, I happened to see you today when I peeked into the mirror  
How many times has that ribbon been adjusted?

Even though I've told you that it won't change a thing  
It seems like an important matter to girls

James smiled as he sang back, What kind of wonderful present are you carrying?  
And I wonder if it will be given to me

It's snowing, the door is open, one day I will be picking you up  
Your heart when waiting for Santa is a color of excitement

Amber sang with him, Oh...Hello! Oh... Hello! Winter Love  
Oh...Hello! Oh... Hello! Winter Love

"And Amber, we might have to go back to that shop in the village and get you your own Scout Sprite," James added.

"I'd like that," Amber smiled.

"Me too," Sofia agreed. "That way, Sparks and Jazzy can have a new friend to play with."

"One can never have too many Scout Sprites," Roland smiled.

"That's a cute idea, having a Scout Sprite for each of the children," Miranda smiled as she listened to the song.

Sofia smiled as Amber spun her and sang, Looking up to the clock going tick-tock as time flies hurriedly  
I worry about how I wrapped my muffler around myself

James joined in again, When I get to see you, for some reason I become uneasy  
These white colored expectations are piling up

"Come on over, Sof; I've got the lyrics in front of me if you want to join in too," he continued.

"Thanks, James!" Sofia smiled. "But for our next song, could you do one we all know?"

"No problem," James smiled as he continued the verse.

What kind of sparkling surprise are you hugging onto?  
And I wonder if it will be given to me

Amber sang with him, It's snowing, and beyond the door, someday I will escort you  
Your heart when waiting for Santa is a color of excitement

"When James and Amber were learning new songs, Melinda always played the chorus of the song until they learned the words," Roland remembered. "When James was little, he sang his 'la-la-la' song along with anything she sang."

"You're welcome to use the 'la-la-la' song for this too, Sof," James offered.

"I think Sofia would sing that with me whenever I sang around the house or the shop when she was little too," Miranda smiled.

"I remember that, Mom, and that's an interesting offer, James, but I think I'll just follow along with the words in front of me," Sofia smiled. "But the chorus looks easy enough."

"That's right, Sof; Mom always said start with what you know when you're learning something new," James smiled as he sang, What kind of wonderful present are you carrying?  
And I wonder if it will be carried to me

It's snowing as we open the door, soon it'll finally be here  
Your heart when waiting for Santa is a color of excitement

Sofia joined them on the chorus, Oh...Hello! Oh... Hello! Winter Love  
Oh...Hello! Oh... Hello! Winter Love

"You did a really good job, Sofia," Amber smiled.

"And I promise, I'll play a song we can all sing after we open a few gifts," James agreed as he led them over to the tree.


	23. Roland and Tilly's song of quiet comfort

**As a deleted scene from chapter 40 of theblindwriter95's collection Family Love, I thought it would be nice if Roland and Tilly help James overcome his growing jealousy of Amber's new friend Duchess Kitty. They help him after he has a nightmare, with a song from their own childhood, since even before James was born, they knew that music made everything better. James will soon learn that Amber still loves him, but he just wants to get some comfort after having a bad dream. Sesame Street is not mine.**

Roland was visiting with Tilly while Melinda was helping in another part of the castle. Tilly had missed Amber and James' second birthday since she had been off on an adventure, but she came back with special gifts for them. She was also staying for a few days so she could spend time with everyone.

As they walked down the hall, Roland noticed that the glow around the nursery door was starting to fade. "Who do you think woke up first this time?" he smirked.

"It could be either of them, but I'm leaning toward James," Tilly grinned. "Even if you're _thinking _about singing, you know James will wake up and want to join you!"

Roland couldn't help but chuckle at his sister's words. Two-year-old Amber and James had been put down for a nap a little while ago, when they saw the silencing charm that Cedric had put on their nursery door was fading. Cedric had told them that it would stay activated for as long as the children were sleeping. However, it would break when one of them woke up. They automatically knew that James was the one who was awake, since he woke up for everything. Even if there was a silencing charm on the door, James, who they learned loved music as much as Melinda, and always woke up when he heard her singing, would be awake and want to accompany her. "I think you're right, Tilly," he smiled. "Let's go check on him. We can sing something to him, and hopefully he'll go to sleep again soon."

"Yes, that little tiger likes singing with everyone," Tilly smiled.

When they went in, they saw that Amber was still asleep, and she was cuddling with her new friend, a plush pink cat she had named Duchess Kitty, in honor of Roland's sister.

"Let's play, Dutch-ess Kitty," Amber giggled in her sleep.

Roland and Tilly smiled. Amber looked like she was having a really good dream, and her kitty was there to share it with her. However, they looked over at the crib next to her, and saw that James was tossing, turning, and crying in his sleep.

"Monster!" he whimpered.

"James?" Roland murmured, gently tapping his shoulder.

James sat up quickly and wildly looked around as he started to cry. "Monster!" he wailed, not seeing his white tiger at his side. "Prince Bliz-zard! Monster got Prince Bliz-zard!"

"It's all right, James," Tilly murmured, taking him in her arms. She saw a lump in a blanket, which had been kicked to the side of the crib. She shook the blanket and picked up James' plush tiger as he tumbled out. "See? Prince Blizzard's all right. You're both safe. Everything's going to be all right."

"You okay, Prince Bliz-zard?" James asked. He smiled a little as Roland made Prince Blizzard nod, and nuzzled him against him, but he soon looked sad again. "Amber not help me and Prince Bliz-zard..." he sniffled.

"She probably didn't hear you call for help," Roland reasoned, knowing that Amber was, as he and Cedric put it, dead to the world when her head hit the pillow. He looked over at Amber, who was cuddling with Duchess Kitty.

"Amber like Dutch-ess Kitty better than me!" James pouted, hearing his sister giggling in her sleep and cuddling with her kitty.

"Don't be too hard on her, my little tiger," Tilly smiled, settling down with him in a rocking chair. "She probably didn't know you were having a bad dream."

"And you do know that dreams can't hurt you," Roland added. "You and Prince Blizzard are both safe."

"Everything's going to be all right, James," Tilly smiled as Roland sat next to her in another rocking chair. "Why don't we help you and Prince Blizzard go back to sleep? You might have a better dream too."

"Okay…" James hiccuped as he gave Prince Blizzard a hug.

"And I know just the song to help you," Tilly continued. She looked over at Roland. "I remember this one song Mum used to sing to us when we were kids, the one about quiet."

Roland smiled. "I believe I know the one you mean. I haven't thought of or heard that song in ages!"

As she started rocking James, Tilly started singing, Quiet is raindrops falling on grass

Roland patted his back as he joined in, Quiet is clocks that tick and hours that pass

Tilly stroked James' hair as she sang, Quiet is breezes blowing soft in the air

Roland joined in again, Quiet is elm trees growing

They sang together, Quiet is no one there  
Quiet is lonesome once in a while  
But quiet is feeling good and starting to smile  
Quiet is like a soft and gentle sound  
That helps us listen to the world  
That's all around

James smiled as he relaxed and listened to the song. The last time he'd had a nightmare, he'd learned from Melinda that music made everything better. "La-la-la," he softly joined in as he gave Prince Blizzard a hug.

"That's right, my little tiger," Tilly smiled.

"Speaking of tigers, don't worry, James, this song's helping Prince Blizzard feel better too," Roland smiled, patting Prince Blizzard's head.

James smiled as Tilly made Prince Blizzard nod in agreement. "We safe now, Prince Bliz-zard! Music makes it all better!" He even sang to him, "La-la-la!"

At the same time, Roland and Tilly continued, Quiet is like a soft and gentle sound  
That helps us listen to the world  
That's all

Roland started, Around

Tilly harmonized with him, That helps us listen to the world  
That's all around

"La-la-la…" James softly joined in.

Roland started, That helps us listen to the world

He and Tilly sang together, That's all around

They finished the song together, That's all around  
All around

James smiled as they laid him in his crib again. "La-la-la…" he murmured as he fell asleep.

"That's my boy," Roland smiled as he tucked him in.

"That's our little tiger," Tilly agreed, tucking Prince Blizzard in with him.


	24. Elena's post-concert party song

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this Gayla Peevey song, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought it would be fun if, following the holiday concert, Elena sang this when everyone was enjoying the cookies. She's also happy that she got a chance for redemption after she successfully sang her solo. She also hears some of her friends join her. But it looks like James and Bobby Lee will be reliving the girls' graduation song (see chapter 39 of Do You Want to Sing Together XX)! James and Bobby Lee's chant of things they like is from chapter 49 of Do You Want to Sing Together XX. Gayla Peevey's music is not mine. **

"I sang it right!" Elena cheered as she, her family, and the royal family went to the cafeteria for punch and cookies at the end of the holiday music program. "Mommy, Daddy, I did it!"

"We know, Love Bug, you did a wonderful job," Nell smiled, taking a bottle of milk out of her bag and giving it to Ricky. "Madeline and Sabrina will be so proud of you when we tell them about it! And we taped the whole performance, so Florence and Bianca can see it too!" She was sad at first that Florence and Bianca missed the musical program, but at least she and Bobby Lee had recorded it for them, since they stayed at the castle to take care of Madeline and Sabrina, who were suffering from colds and couldn't come with them.

"We have cookies now?" Elena asked, cutting into her thoughts.

"Sure. I think you earned a little reward for doing such a great job," Bobby Lee smiled as he led the way over to the cookie tables.

"But don't overdo it on the cookies," Nell cautioned. "Even though you both did a wonderful job, you don't want to ruin it with a tummy ache!"

"We sing here too!" Gabby smiled, hearing holiday music over the loudspeakers.

"That sounds like fun," Nell smiled as she got them some punch. "They did say something about a sing-along after the music program. I just didn't know it would be in the cafeteria."

"Singing's fun anywhere, right?" James asked as he helped himself to a few cookies.

"Yeah!" Gabby smiled as she hugged him.

As everyone enjoyed the snacks and chatted among themselves, Elena heard a new song start, and saw the words appear on a screen so people could follow along. "Gabby! We sing this with Miss Milly!"

She started singing, Mommy says there's just one Santa Claus;  
that isn't so...  
'cause I see Santa Clauses everywhere I go.

"I remember singing this to Bri and Maddie," Nell smiled as she joined in, Seventy-seven Santas  
I counted yesterday.  
Thin ones, tall ones, fat ones, small ones  
Beards of white and gray.

"That was at the preschool holiday party!" Gabby smiled as she sang with her, Seventy-seven Santas  
all held me on their knee.  
Bet I'll get a lot of sleds  
if each brings one to me.

"So it was," Nell chuckled, looking over at James and Bobby Lee, who were cringing at the music. "It's nice to hear this again!"

When they heard the song start, James and Bobby Lee shuddered. They'd heard Nell sing this once as she helped decorate the castle, and just like they did for the girls' preschool graduation song, they had run to James' room to find a different song get it out of their heads.

Seeing their reaction, Nell giggled as she joined in, Why did I write the North Pole?  
They're right here in town.  
I hope our chimily won't get broke  
when they all start coming dow-ow-ow-own.

"Just like old times, right, Robert?" she added. "If I'd have known you'd react like that to this song when we were kids, I'd have sung it every year from when we were five to when we were eight!"

"Mommy, be nice to James and Daddy!" Elena pouted as Ricky giggled in Nell's arms.

"I am so nice to James and Daddy," Nell grinned, giving her a hug. "Let's keep singing, Love Bug! They like this song, they just won't admit it!"

"Okay!" Elena giggled as she sang, Seventy-seven Santas!  
I think it's awful strange,  
Mommy says there's only one.  
She needs her glasses changed!

"It's the girls' preschool graduation all over again," James muttered, "I'm going to be singing this all night!"

"I'm going to be singing this for a long time myself, but don't worry, James; I'll make it up to you, I promise!" Bobby Lee whispered back.

At the same time, Suzie and Sally came over. "Elena! You and Gabby did a great job!" Sally smiled.

"All of you were wonderful," Nell agreed. "Do you want to sing with us?"

"Okay!" Sally smiled.

"Yeah!" Suzie agreed.

They sang together, Seventy-seven Santas!  
Imagine what they'd weigh!  
I'll bet you instead of reindeer  
elephants pull their sleigh.

"And of course they just got more singers," Bobby Lee muttered.

"Mommy says you love this song!" Gabby giggled as she sang with Nell, Seventy-seven Santas!  
How mad my mom'll be  
if their boots leave muddy footprints  
all around our tree.

"Would you mind if I join your 'guy time' and get this song out of my head?" Roland whispered as he came over with a cup of punch.

"No problem," James whispered back as he grabbed another cookie.

"The more the merrier, right?" Bobby Lee quipped.

"Oh, Rollie. And James. And Robert," Miranda smirked. She hugged Elena and Gabby as she added, "Don't mind them, girls; they're just being silly, but we're all very proud of you!" She looked over at Sofia, who was talking with Amber as they listened to the song. "I've sung this with Sofia myself when she was younger, and she liked it as much as you two!"

By now, even she joined in the song, Sister will get a dolly,  
a blonde I believe,  
'cause I heard Santa Claus say he's got him  
a blonde doll Christmas Eve.

"Yay Queen!" Elena giggled.

"Thank you for singing with us, Rinda!" Gabby smiled.

"You're welcome, girls," Miranda smiled as she, Nell, Elena, and Gabby finished the song.

Seventy-seven Santas!  
I pity mom and dad,  
'cause when they were kids  
one Santa's all they ever had.

"Cannons...singing...playing word games...writing stories..." James muttered, trying to focus on something to get the song out of his head. However, he gave Elena a hug when she came up to him.

"Fishing and playing with James...guarding loved ones...beating Jimmy senseless when Helen, Madeline and Sabrina were rescued...teaching Ricky to be a junior guard..." Bobby Lee muttered, focusing on his own things to get the song out of his head. He also hugged Gabby when she came over.

"Spending time with loved ones...Jiggly-wiggly pudding..." Roland focused on his own thing as well. However, he also patted the girls' shoulders when they came up to him.

"Oh, you three," Miranda smirked. "Just enjoy your cookies, and we'll see if they have another song the three of you like!"

"We'll sing something later at the castle too," James whispered as Bobby Lee and Roland nodded in agreement.

"But first we'll spend time with the girls and show them that we're very proud of them," Roland agreed.

"They really did do a great job," Bobby Lee added.


	25. Roland and Melinda's holiday sing-along

**Merry Christmas and Happy Wassalia everyone! Since this is one of Queen Melinda's favorite Wassalia songs, I thought it would be fun if she woke Amber and James up with it, since they love the holiday as much as she does! Even Roland gets into the spirit when he hears one of his favorite holiday tunes, even the ones that get in his head. He still likes this song, especially when it turns into a family song and dance number! Patty Loveless' music is not mine.**

"Should we wake the kids up and get them ready for the party?" Melinda asked as she and Roland walked down the hall. They thought they'd better wake two-year-old Amber and James up from their naps before the Wassalia party guests started arriving.

"That's a good idea," Roland smiled. "We don't want them to miss any of the fun!"

"Okay," Melinda smiled. They paused outside the nursery door, and she sang softly, "Deck the halls with boughs of holly, Fa-la-la-la-la-la..."

"La-la-la!" they heard a little voice join in with her.

Roland smirked. James always woke up when he heard Melinda sing, in spite of the silencing charm Cedric put on the nursery door. He always seemed to know when she was singing, no matter how quietly she sang! "Interesting timing on that song, Melinda!" he chuckled as they went over to where James was bouncing up and down in his crib.

"Wasn't it, though?" Melinda grinned as she picked up James and hugged him. "Shall we sing some more, James?"

"Yeah! La-la-la!" James sang, bouncing in her arms. He looked over at Amber, who was still asleep. "Amber sleeping!"

Melinda tossed him up and kissed him as she caught him. "Don't worry, James, I know just the song to wake her up with!" she grinned as she found a tape and started the music.

"That song? You know I end up singing it all day after hearing it once," Roland smirked when he heard the opening notes.

"Oh, Roland, you love this Wassalia song as much as I do!" Melinda smirked as she began to sing.

Christmas time's a-comin'  
Christmas time's a-comin'  
Christmas time's a-comin'  
And I know I'm goin' home

"Indeed I do, Melinda," Roland smiled.

Hearing the first note, James sang with her, "La-la-la!"

"And just like that, James is singing with you," Roland smirked.

"That's right!" Melinda grinned as she danced around the room with James as she continued the song.

Snowflake's a-fallin'  
My old home's a-callin'  
Tall pine's a-hummin'  
Christmas Time's a-comin'

James giggled as Melinda spun around the floor with him. "La-la-la!"

"That's my boy! You love music as much as I do!" Melinda grinned as she continued her song, Can't you hear them bells ringin', ringin'?  
Joy, don't 'cha hear them singin'  
When it's snowin', I'll be goin'  
Back to my country home

"Yeah! La-la-la!" James sang as Melinda woke Amber up.

"Amber, wake up, sweetheart," Melinda smiled as she sat up, "Happy Wassalia!"

Amber giggled as she heard the music. "I sing too! La-la-la!"

"That's right, Amber! Let's sing!" Melinda grinned as she sang, Christmas time's a comin'  
Christmas time's a comin'  
Christmas time's a comin'  
And I know I'm goin' home

Amber smiled as Melinda shifted James to one arm and held her with the other one as she danced around with them. "La-la-la!"

"I'm going to be singing this all night, you know," Roland smirked, ruffling Amber and James' hair as Melinda passed them. "I won't even be able to make my welcome speech to the guests since I'll be singing this!"

"You'll be fine; you love this song," Melinda smirked. She gave Roland a little wave as she continued, White candle's burnin'  
My old heart's a-yearnin'  
For the folks at home when  
Christmas time's a-comin'

"Of course I do. I even remember Tilly singing this to wake me up on Wassalia," Roland smiled, waving back at Amber and James, who waved at him too.

"Daddy sing too?" James asked.

"I'd love to," Roland grinned as he took him and tossed him up and sang, "La-la-la!"

"Silly Daddy! James sings that!" Amber giggled.

"So he does, but I can sing with him, can't I?" Roland smiled as he sang, Can't you hear them bells ringin', ringin'?  
Joy, don't 'cha hear them singin'?  
When it's snowin', I'll be goin'  
Back to my country home

"May I have this dance, Amber?" he added.

"Yeah!" Amber giggled as Roland took her in his arms.

At the same time, Melinda was singing, Christmas time's a comin'  
Christmas time's a comin'  
Christmas time's a comin'  
And I know I'm goin' home

"La-la-la!" James and Amber sang along as Melinda kissed James.

Roland kissed Amber as he sang to her, Holly's in the window  
Home where the wind blows  
The cane foam's a-runnin'  
Christmas time's a-comin'

"We should sing this at the party," Melinda grinned.

"As long as we have a 'la-la-la' backup," Roland grinned, taking James in his arms as he joined in the song too.

Can't you hear them bells ringin', ringin'?  
Joy, don't 'cha hear them singin'?  
When it's snowin', I'll be goin'  
Back to my country home

"La-la-la!" James sang as Roland took him so Melinda could dance with Amber.

"La-la-la!" Amber joined in.

At the same time, Melinda started, Christmas time's a comin'  
Christmas time's a comin'  
Christmas time's a comin'  
And I know I'm goin' home

Roland smiled as he finished the song with her, Christmas time's a comin'  
Christmas time's a comin'  
Christmas time's a comin'  
And I know I'm goin' home

"La-la-la!" James sang as Melinda gave him one last twirl over the floor.

"La-la-la!" Amber joined in, giggling as Roland tossed her up.

"You two and your la-la-la!" Roland smiled.

"That's right, but save some of that la-la-la for when we sing this at the party!" Melinda smiled as she and Roland got them ready.


	26. The Mer-tones' holiday song

**STR2D3PO asked about this song from Bubble Guppies, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought it would be fun if, as a song to get them in the holiday spirit, Oona and her friends put a Merroway Cove spin on a song Sofia taught them. Oona might even sing this with her friends as she celebrates AquaNoel in chapter 44 of Niagara14301's Once Upon a Time in Enchancia. Bubble Guppies are not mine.**

Oona: Everyone's so super busy, making all their special plans!  
Shopping for a special dinner, I'll try to lend a fin!  
There are cookies and presents and a great big coral reef!

Fluke: Can I see?

Oona: Not yet!

Shelly: Is there something for me?

Oona, Cora, and Flip: I can't wait until tonight! Decorations shining bright!

Oona: Everybody sing as one.

Shelly and Flip: Join hands! Sing songs!

Fluke: Give gifts!

Cora and Oona: Come along!

Shelly, Oona, Fluke, and Flip: Dress the reef! Light the lights! Come with me!

All: Because tonight is a holiday! Happy holidays!

Shelly, Oona, Cora, and Fluke: Happy holiday! A happy happy holiday!

Oona: Yeah, sing along...

Everyone: Fa la la la la la la! Fa la la la la la la la!

Oona: Everyone is showing up!  
Everyone is coming home!  
Flying, diving, swimming, riding, from wherever they may roam!  
There's uncles and aunts and grandfolks too, om and dad and anybody who...

Oona, Flip, and Cora: We call friends and family! And together we...

Sven and Slim: Sing as one! Join hands!

Sven: Or fins!

Oona, Cora, and Flip: Sing songs!

Shelly, Fluke, Cora, and Oona: Give gifts! Come along! Dress the reefs!

Sven, Flip, Slim, and Shelly: Light the lights! Come with me!

Everyone: Because tonight is a holiday! Happy holiday!

Cora, Shelly, and Fluke: Happy holidays! A happy happy holiday...

Oona: Yeah, sing along!

Everyone: Fa la la la la la la la. Fa la la la la la la la la!


	27. The Dunwiddie Gals' holiday song

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this song from Arthur's Perfect Christmas, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought it would be fun if the Dunwiddie Gals (from chapter 38 of Niagara14301's Dorrie) performed this at a Hexley Hall holiday party. They might even practice it at the castle so everyone can hear them rehearse before they put on their big show. Arthur's Perfect Christmas is not mine.**

Dorrie and Candice: Have a Boogie Woogie Christmas and a rockin' and a reelin' New Year!

Ruby and Jade: Have a Boogie Woogie Christmas and a rockin' and a reelin' New Year!

Lucinda: May your holiday be merry and bright!  
May the season be jolly and out of sight!  
Have a Boogie Woogie Christmas and a rockin' and a reelin' New Year!

Adair Starwell: Have you heard the news? Santa Claus is coming to town!  
Yeah! Have you heard the news? Santa Claus is coming to town!  
Hang the stockings by the chimney with care!  
Turn the stereo up and if you dare...

Dunwiddie Gals: Have a Boogie Woogie Christmas and a rockin' and a reelin' New Year!

Matilda Honey: Well, it's one for the money  
Two feet of snow  
Three, you're not ready- it's forty below!  
Have a Boogie Woogie Christmas and a rockin' and a reelin' New Year!

Lucinda: Have a Boogie Woogie Christmas and a rockin' and a reelin' New Year!  
Have a Boogie Woogie Christmas and a rockin' and a reelin' New Year!

Ruby: Tell your your brother that it's time to get hip!  
Open up another soda and pass the dip!  
Have a Boogie Woogie Christmas and a rockin' and a reelin' New Year!

Jade: Here you go dashin' in a one-horse open sleigh!  
I see you come dashin' in a one-horse open sleigh!

Lucinda: Everybody will be dancin' and swingin'!  
I can already hear those sleigh bells ringin'!

Dunwiddie Gals: Have a Boogie Woogie Christmas and a rockin' and a reelin' New Year!  
Have a Boogie Woogie Christmas, a rockin' and a reelin' New Year!


	28. Miranda's words of wisdom

**Raven862 asked about this song from Littlest Pet Shop, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if, as Sofia goes to bed during her first night in the castle as a princess, she and Miranda sing the song they used to sing when Sofia was feeling sad or unsure about something. Littlest Pet Shop is not mine.**

Miranda: If you could only see  
What it's like to be  
Be yourself, as you are  
You could be a shining star

Sofia: If I could only be  
A little less like me  
Be like you, start anew  
Learning everything you do

Miranda: Just dress in your own style  
You don't need to impress

Sofia: Just threw out all my clothes  
Tell me where you got that dress

Miranda: You can think for yourself  
Just say what's on your mind

Sofia: What you said is perfect  
I've got to memorize that line

Miranda: Be yourself

Sofia: Be like you  
I wanna be just like you

Miranda: Be yourself

Sofia: Be like you, from your shoes  
To your hair, to your new shampoo

Miranda: Try out a brand-new hobby  
Like painting or ballet...or Flying Derby!

Sofia: I just finished practicing  
We can hang out the rest of the day

Miranda: Maybe take a trip  
It's a big world out there

Sofia: I'll just stay close to you  
I'm not going anywhere

Miranda: Be yourself

Sofia: Be like you  
I wanna be just like you

Miranda: Be yourself

Sofia: Be like you, act like you  
We'll be best friends and family too


	29. Two songs for a new duke

**As another song for Tilly and Sir Bartelby's wedding reception, I thought it would be fun if James sang what he thought was another fitting song. Everyone loved his song for Amber, but once again James' talent for words comes into play when he gets the knights, Sofia, and Amber to sing with him. And fortunately for him, everyone loves the tribute to the new duke! I only own Sir Eric (from chapter 5 of my story The Secret Love Song) and Sir Alfred (We know Sir Finnegan, Sir Bartelby, and Sir Maxwell from The Silent Knight, but I saw that there were two others in the beginning of the episode, but they were never named). Thanks to Sofia2017 planning for helping with the story. Gene Chandler's and Stevie Wonder's music is not mine.**

When Sofia had removed everyone's wings with Tilly's Whenever-Wings Wand, she saw James going over to the karaoke machine. She smiled as she wondered what song he was going to sing. He'd already sung a song for Amber, giving her, as he put it, 'a brilliant song for the future queen,' and fortunately, she liked the song that was disguised as a joke.

At the same time, James grinned as he found a CD. "Brilliant!"

"What are you doing now?" Sofia asked.

"Finding a brilliant song for Aunt Tilly and Sir Bartelby," James smiled as he showed the song to her. "Do you and Amber want to sing with me and the knights?"

"Okay," Sofia smiled. She knew that Sir Maxwell would love singing with James, as the two of them were always starting sing-alongs in the knights' barracks, and even Sir Finnegan enjoyed them and would join in the song sometimes as well.

James smiled. "Great! Sofia, you bring Amber to the stage, and I'll find the song."

"What song are we going to sing?" Sofia asked a few minutes later, when she found Amber and brought her to the stage.

"You'll see. All you two have to do is the high part of the song, since the knights and I are going to be doing most of the singing," James explained. "I know, it doesn't seem fair that you only have to do background vocals and the high notes, but none of the knights or I can sing as high as you for that part."

"Don't worry, James," Sofia assured him. "It's going to be fun no matter what Amber and I have to sing."

"That's right," Amber agreed. "And I admit, I really did like your other song!"

"That's brilliant, but I have just one question," James said as the knights came over to the karaoke stage, "How can you and Sofia sing so high without causing permanent throat damage?"

Amber shrugged, but she smiled, knowing that James always asked her and Sofia that question when they sang songs with high parts. "Practice, I suppose!"

"In any case, what song is this?" Sofia asked.

"A fitting one for Sir Bartelby, since he's a duke now," James grinned.

"Well, whatever it is, I know he'll love it," Sofia smiled as James went to get the rest of the knights.

Amber smiled. "I know he will, Sofia. James always has a song ready any time someone needs it."

At the same time, James was bringing Sir Maxwell, Sir Finnegan, Sir Eric, and Sir Alfred over. "This is going to be brilliant!" he said as he passed out microphones.

"Well, I'm not sure about that, Prince James, but it'll be interesting to see his reaction," Sir Eric said as he accepted a microphone.

"Indeed," Sir Maxwell agreed. "This is a fitting song for Sir Bartelby, now that he married Duchess Matilda."

"I know," James smirked, "That's why I picked it!"

"You always did have an interesting sense of humor," Sir Alfred agreed.

"The lad's always been good with words and finding the right song for any situation," Sir Finnegan smirked.

At the same time, James took his microphone and said, "Sir Bartelby, Aunt Tilly, this is for you!"

He started singing, _Duke, Duke, Duke, Duke of Earl  
Duke, Duke, Duke of Earl  
Duke, Duke, Duke of Earl  
Duke, Duke, Duke of Earl_

"That's right; I'm a duke now," Sir Bartelby smiled at Tilly as he got the joke.

At the same time, the knights joined in, _Duke, Duke, Duke of Earl  
Duke, Duke, Duke of Earl  
Duke, Duke, Duke of Earl  
Duke, Duke, Duke of Earl_

When Tilly heard the song start, she started laughing. "I get it! Good one, James!" she called over to him.

"I _knew_ he was going to sing that!" Roland chuckled. "I _knew_ it!"

"James is very good when it comes to music," Grand Mum smiled. "He's always had a talent for words as well."

Sir Finnegan nudged James to the front, and he started the first verse as the knights sang backup for him, _As I walk through this world  
Nothing can stop the Duke of Earl  
And-a you, you are my girl  
And no one can hurt you, oh no_

Sir Bartleby smiled. "I love this song!"

James signaled for Sofia and Amber to join the vocalizing the high notes as he continued the chorus and the knights did the bass and he took the lead, _Yes-a, I, oh I'm gonna love you, oh oh  
Come on let me hold you darlin'  
'Cause I'm the Duke of Earl  
So hey yea yea yeah_

"And he got all the knights to sing with him too," Miranda chuckled, seeing Sir Finnegan, Sir Maxwell, Sir Eric, and Sir Alfred singing with him.

"Well, James does enjoy the occasional sing-along with the knights," Roland smirked.

"Indeed," Grand Mum smiled, "It's so nice to hear him sing again. I always enjoyed hearing him sing, even if it was in his room. But now, we hear him singing around the castle again."

Roland smiled. "Yes it is, Mom."

At the same time, James took the lead on the next verse while the knights sang backup for him, _And when I hold you  
You'll be my Duchess, Duchess of Earl  
We'll walk through my dukedom  
And a paradise we will share_

"And he's even got Sofia and Amber singing with him," Miranda smirked. "I don't know how he convinced them to sing this with him!"

Sofia and Amber vocalized with the knights while James sang the chorus, _Yes-a, I, oh I'm gonna love you, oh oh  
Nothing can stop me now  
'Cause I'm the Duke of Earl  
So hey yeah yeah yeah_

As Sofia and Amber vocalized the higher parts of the song, Sir Finnegan and Sir Maxwell spun them in a dance.

"Does he really need a reason to ask them to sing with him?" Roland smirked.

"I suppose not," Miranda smiled as she watched Tilly dancing with Sir Bartelby.

Over the girls' vocalizing and the knights' backup, James finished the song, _Well, I, oh I'm gonna love you, oh oh  
Nothing can stop me now  
'Cause I'm the Duke of Earl  
So hey yeah yeah yeah_

As Sir Bartelby put an arm around Tilly, he smiled. "James sounds really good."

"He does indeed," Roland smiled. "And I know he'll let someone else have a turn at the karaoke machine too."

"Of course I will," James said as he came over to them. "I'll let everyone who wants to sing have a turn at the karaoke machine."

"That's good, James," Miranda smiled, "You, the girls, and the knights sounded wonderful!"

"You did indeed," Grand Mum smiled. "Your talent with words and music will take you far!"

"Thank you, James," Sir Bartelby smiled.

"You did a fine job, lad," Sir Finnegan agreed, "But I know that look on your face. You've got another song up your sleeve, don't you?"

"You and the knights know me so well," James grinned as he turned to Sofia and Amber. "Since you two didn't do much singing with me for the last song, how would you like to help on this one?"

"Okay!" Sofia smiled.

"I'd love to," Amber smiled as James found another song.

"And this time, we'll give the knights a break," James continued as he found his next song and began to sing.

_Music is a world within itself  
With a language we all understand  
With an equal opportunity  
For all to sing, dance and clap their hands  
But just because a record has a groove  
Don't make it in the groove  
But you can tell right away at letter A  
When the people start to move_

"You're going to spoil me with all this attention," Sir Bartelby chuckled.

"You deserve it," Tilly grinned.

Sofia and Amber nodded as they joined in_, They can feel it all over  
They can feel it all over people  
They can feel it all over  
They can feel it all over people_

"That's true," James agreed. He turned to his sisters. "Take it, Amber!"

"Okay," Amber smiled as she took the next verse.

_Music knows it is and always will  
Be one of the things that life just won't quit  
But here are some of music's pioneers  
That time will not allow us to forget_

She gestured to Sofia to join in, and Sofia smiled as she continued the verse, _For there's Basie, Miller, Satchmo  
And the king of all Sir Duke  
And with a voice like Ella's ringing out  
There's no way the band can lose_

"It's so nice of them to give Sir Bartelby a tribute like that," Miranda smiled.

"That's James for you," Roland smiled. "He always finds the right song for the right situation."

At the same time, James joined in the chorus again, _You can feel it all over  
You can feel it all over people  
You can feel it all over  
You can feel it all over people_

Sofia joined in, _You can feel it all over  
You can feel it all over people  
You can feel it all over  
You can feel it all over people  
_  
Amber took the next part, _You can feel it all over  
You can feel it all over people  
You can feel it all over  
You can feel it all over people  
_  
James joined in again, _You can feel it all over  
You can feel it all over people  
You can feel it all over  
I can feel it all over - all over now people_

They finished the song together, C_an't you feel it all over  
Come on let's feel it all over people  
You can feel it all over  
Everybody - all over people_

"Well done, all of you!" Roland said as they came back over everyone's applause.

"Thank you!" Sir Bartelby smiled as they accepted hugs from Roland, Grand Mum, and Miranda.

"Yes, thank you, little royals," Tilly smiled as she hugged them. "If that wasn't a whiz-bang tribute to Sir Bartelby, I don't know what was!"


	30. Kari's song of ballet dreams

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Japanese Idol Anime Aikatsu, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if, as she practices for the ballet part of Student Art Night in The Princess Ballet, Kari sings this to herself as she tries to learn the steps for the ballet Miss Elodie is teaching them. She also remembers this as a song her mom used to sing to her when she was little, and now she has a new reason to make her mother proud, learning ballet, and singing her favorite song. Japanese Idol Anime Aikatsu is not mine.**

Kari: One day she stood on her toes and reached out to the stars  
And a blanket of wings encased her as she rested her feet  
Is there really happiness in that inability to grow tired?  
Those eyes are like flowers, blooming as they close  
Even though she must sleep, her lucid dreams keep playing  
And her heart continues to dance

The curtain opens to tomorrow (Queen Tessa {in her mind}: Curtain)  
And soon it'll be daybreak (Queen Tessa: Says the clock tower)  
Rest is needed to go on (Queen Tessa: Another single step)  
It's a very important thing so  
Placing a gentle kiss on your cheek,  
I wish you sweet dreams, Tutu Ballerina

From the Sky of Light a silver thread drops down  
It guided her way as if it was luring her. She turned my back and looked away  
You are not a marionette who had her freedom taken away  
Only a girl like you deserves a tiara  
Now stay backstage and wait for your turn to shine  
Yes your turn has been decided

The Pegasus that soars in the darkness (Queen Tessa: Its aurora)  
Awakened from its Hundred Years of Romance (Queen Tessa: Has awakened)  
But the face is nowhere to be seen (Queen Tessa: Still a previous story)  
I smile a little at you  
In the dreams when you are asleep  
You are a dancing Ballerina

The curtain opens to tomorrow  
And soon it'll be daybreak  
Rest is needed to go on  
It's a very important thing so  
enjoy it as much as you can

The Pegasus that soars in the darkness (Queen Tessa: Its aurora)  
Awakened from its Hundred Years of Romance (Queen Tessa: Has awakened)  
But the face is nowhere to be seen (Queen Tessa: Still a previous story)  
I smile a little at you  
Placing a gentle kiss on your cheek,  
I wish you sweet dreams, Tutu Ballerina


	31. Nell's lullaby for Ricky and Sabrina

**Different people asked about this song from Frozen 2, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if, after getting home from Elena and Gabby's musical program, Nell helped Ricky unwind with a new favorite song of hers. Little does she know that she's going to have company soon! Fortunately, she and her sisters love this song that Amber introduced them to! Frozen 2 is not mine.**

Nell smiled as she tucked Elena and Gabby in for the night. She was proud of both girls for doing such a wonderful job during the holiday music program, but she was especially proud of Elena for doing such a great job on her solo, and Elena was thrilled that she had sung the song perfectly.

"Yes, you sang perfectly, girls, now go to sleep. You can sing some more in the morning," Nell smiled as she tucked Kitty and Pinky in with Elena, and Lily and Dolly in with Gabby. She also took the picture of Kitty from Elena's hand and put it on the dresser. Since she couldn't have her stuffed jaquin with her when she sang onstage (Kitty had been here at the castle anyway, helping take care of Madeline and Sabrina, who were both sick), James had drawn a picture of Kitty for Elena to use as a good-luck charm. "And don't make me make Mister Magic Man cast sleeping spells on you again!" She remembered Bobby Lee telling her once that Roland, Amber, and James had to have sleeping spells cast on them when they were too excited to sleep (Roland had to have sleeping spells cast on him when he won awards at school when he was younger, Amber had to have sleeping spells cast on her following her discovery of Amberina Major, and James had to have sleeping spells cast on him after he won singing contests at school.)

"Okay, Mommy!" Elena giggled as she cuddled up with Kitty and Pinky. "Kitty, Pinky, and I go to sleep now!"

"Night-night!" Gabby agreed as she cuddled up with Dolly and Lily. "Dolly, Lily, and I go to sleep too!"

"What do you think, Ricky?" she asked as Ricky started to fall asleep. "You think you'll be able to sleep tonight? Do you need Mister Magic Man to cast a sleeping spell on you too? Or would you like your little friends to help me sing something?"

Ricky giggled and held up his favorite jaquin. "Ooma!"

Nell grinned and nuzzled Zoomer against him. "Good choice, Ricky! Zoomer and I'll sing something to you. Besides, I think the sleeping spells work a little _too_ well! The last time James had one put on him, it knocked him out for half a day!"

"Only because we all told him to take a break from working so hard on editing Roland's papers and he wouldn't listen," she heard Sabrina's voice in the doorway. "I don't know what's going on, but can I sing something too, Nell?"

"Bri, what are you doing up? You should be resting," Nell said as she helped her sit down.

"I had to go to the bathroom," Sabrina admitted. "On the way back to my room, I heard Bobby Lee say that Elena did a great job on her solo, and that he taped the whole show for me, Maddie, Miss Bianca, and Miss Florence. I'm sorry that we were sick and missed it, but I can't wait to see the tape tomorrow!"

"Baby girl, if you get sick, you get sick. You can't control that," Nell smiled as she pulled her into a hug. "But if you feel up to it, we'll have a movie night and play the tape for you and Maddie tomorrow. Florence and Bianca are going to love it too!"

Sabrina smiled. She knew how nervous Elena had been when she thought of making a mistake, but she had seen James try to help her, and after he had given her the drawing of Kitty to keep with her, she knew Elena would do a wonderful job.

Nell smiled. She had seen how James had given Elena support when she was scared, and she knew that as she was singing her solo, she was thinking of Madeline and Sabrina, and she had been determined to do a good job for them.

"I also heard that you, Miranda, Elena, Gabby, and some of their friends sang a song Bobby Lee, James, and Roland all didn't like," Sabrina continued, "I think they're in James' room now, trying to get it out of their heads!"

Nell giggled at the memory as she hugged Ricky. "They liked the song; they just won't admit it, right, Ricky?"

Ricky giggled and held Zoomer up. "Ooma!"

"Yes, Zoomer's going to love hearing your sisters sing tomorrow," Nell smiled. "But let's sing something to help you two get to sleep, okay?"

"Can we sing the song from that new movie we saw?" Sabrina asked. "Amber and her friends Cleo and Hildegard played it for us when we visited them during their sleepover a few weeks ago, and Maddie really liked it."

"I think Ricky would love that one, and I bought the soundtrack for it too," Nell smiled as she got the tape out. "Care to join me?"

"Okay!" Sabrina smiled.

Nell started the song, Where the north wind meets the sea  
There's a river full of memory  
Sleep, my darling, safe and sound  
For in this river all is found  
All is found  
When all is lost, then all is found

She carried Ricky to his crib as she continued singing.

In her waters, deep and true  
Lie the answers and a path for you  
Dive down deep into her sound  
But not too far, or you'll be drowned

As Ricky fell asleep, Sabrina smiled as she joined in, She will sing to those who hear  
And in her song all magic flows  
Can you brave what you most fear  
Can you face what the river knows

"Good night, Ricky," she continued as she tucked Zoomer and Greenie in with him.

Nell joined in again as she drew Sabrina to her side, Until the river's finally crossed  
You'll never feel the solid ground  
You have to get a little lost on your way to being found

She and Sabrina sang together, Where the north wind meets the sea  
There's a mother full of memory  
Come, my darling, homeward bound  
When all is lost, then all is found

As Sabrina fell asleep, Nell finished the song, All is found  
All is found

"We'll sing that song to Maddie tomorrow too," Nell said as she tucked her in again, and tucked Howie in with her.


	32. A song for a friendly game of Dazzleball

**As a tribute to a recently fallen basketball star, I thought it would be nice to honor his memory with a song from a well-known basketball movie (and yes, I know this movie had Michael Jordan, but I'm not that good with sports, and this is the only basketball-related movie I know.). As a deleted scene from the end of chapter 30 of Niagara14301's Dorrie, I thought it would be fun if as they played a friendly game of Dazzleball, the Justice Jaguars, Dorrie, James, Candice, and Sofia started singing one of their favorite sports-related songs. Thanks to Sofia2017 planning for helping with the story. Thanks also to Niagara14301 for letting me use this idea. Space Jam is not mine, and on a more serious note, rest in peace, Kobe Bryant.**

Dorrie, Candice, Sofia, and James were in a field just outside of the village playing a friendly game of dazzleball just for the fun of it. As the four were taking a rest, they heard Danika talking to the other members of the Justice Jaguars, who were practicing in a nearby park.

"I can't believe you're leaving the Jaguars, Danika," Michael Vallone, a member of the Jaguars, said to Danika.

Dorrie, Candice, Sofia, and James hid behind a nearby shrub so they could hear better.

"Nonsense, Michael!" Danika spoke up. "We have a practice game against the Dingoes in two days!"

"What about your uncle?" Debra Higgins, another player for the Jaguars, asked.

"I talked to Uncle Taboc, and he's allowing me to stay in Dunwiddie on the condition that I visit him, Aunt Eldora, and my five cousins in Fairyardia on occasion," Danika responded.

"That's good news," Jeremiah acknowledged, "because with all the coaching that Sofia and her friends have been giving Jacob, the Dingoes are going to be one tough team to beat."

"Yes!" James cheered, just loud enough for the Jaguars to hear.

"James!" Sofia scolded.

"Sorry, Sof…" James apologized.

"Okay, you four spies," Jeremiah joked, "come on out here."

"Well, I guess we're busted," Candice chuckled as she, Dorrie, Sofia, and James emerged.

"Tell you what," Danika smiled at Dorrie, Candice, Sofia, and James. "How about the four of you join us in a friendly game of dazzleball?"

"Sounds good," Sofia smiled back.

"And I know a song we can sing as we play!" James smiled.

"You like music too?" Michael smiled.

"You have no idea," Sofia smirked.

"Okay," Dannika smiled. "What song do you have in mind?"

"How about this?" Dorrie suggested, waving her wand and starting some music.

"That's a good one, Dorrie!" Jeremiah smiled as he recognized the song.

As they tossed the dazzleball around, the Justice Jaguars started singing together, Doo, doo, doo, doo  
Doo, doo, doo, doo  
Doo, doo, doo, doo  
Doo, doo, doo, doo

"And James, you're going to join us too," Sofia added, knowing that James was starting to sing around the castle again. She and Dorrie had told Candice about how James had exiled himself from singing in public following Queen Melinda's death, but he was starting to do it again after winning a singing contest at Royal Prep.

As she was speaking, James caught the football as he sang, Time keeps on slipping  
Into the future  
Time keeps on slipping, slipping, slipping  
Into the future

"Of course I will, Sof," James smiled as he threw the Frisbee over to Jeremiah, "It's nice to sing around our friends again. After all, I just did a verse, didn't I?"

"Well played, James, both in your throw, and in your little joke," Sofia smiled as she joined in, I want to fly like an eagle, to the sea  
Fly like an eagle  
Let my spirit carry me  
I want to fly (Dorrie joined in, oh, yeah)

As they chased after her, Dannika and Jeremiah echoed, Fly right into the future

Candice caught the football again as she joined in, I want to feed the babies  
Who can't get enough to eat  
I want to shoe the children  
New shoes on their feet  
I want to house the people  
Living in the street  
Oh, there  
There's a solution

"You weren't singing around us before?" Jeremiah asked. He'd heard that James loved music, so it was a surprise to hear that James hadn't sung in public until now.

"I heard from Sofia that you love music," Dannika added.

At the same time, Michael kicked the soccer ball to Debra as he joined in, I want to fly like an eagle, to the sea  
Fly like an eagle  
Let my spirit carry me  
I want to fly (Dannika echoed, oh, yeah)  
Fly right into the future

"It's a long story," James admitted.

Debra threw the football over to Dannika as she joined in, The time keeps on slipping  
Into the future  
Time keeps on slipping, slipping, slipping  
Into the future

"Don't worry, James," Dannika smiled as she threw the Dazzleball, which was now a Frisbee, to Michael. "You can tell us about it when you're ready."

"Thanks," James smiled as he and Dorrie ran after Michael.

As Dorrie intercepted the Frisbee, she sang with Jeremiah, I want to fly like an eagle, to the sea  
Fly like an eagle  
Let my spirit carry me  
I want to fly (oh, yeah)  
Fly into the future  
Fly like an eagle  
to the sea

"Something we should know about?" Michael asked as he came over and intercepted the football.

"We'll tell you later," James said again as he ran after him.

"Okay," Debra smiled as she caught the football-turned-Frisbee. "You can tell us about it when you're ready."

The Justice Jaguars started the last chorus, Fly like an eagle  
Let my spirit carry me  
I want to fly  
Like an eagle

Sofia, James, Dorrie, and Candice echoed, Fly into the future  
In a sky full of people only some want to fly, isn't that crazy  
Fly  
Ah ah ah

Everyone finished the song together, Fly like an eagle  
Fly  
Fly like an eagle, fly  
Fly like an eagle, fly  
Fly like an eagle, fly

"That was great!" Michael smiled as everyone collapsed on the grass.

"And the song wasn't bad either!" Debra chuckled as Dorrie and Candice used their wands and got everyone some cups of water.

"Good game, everyone!" Jeremiah smiled.

"Yes it was," Sofia smiled.

"And as we're resting, is anyone up for a picnic?" Dorrie asked.

"Sounds good!" Dannika smiled as she watched her and Candice wave their wands, make food appear, and started passing it around.


	33. Sofia's song for Clover

**Raven862 asked about this song from The Tigger Movie, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if, during the events of Bunny Swap or Finding Clover, Sofia sings this as she looks for her bunny friend. She might think of all the time they spend together, and she might even use this as a lullaby for when she's putting him to bed in his Barley-free basket. The Tigger Movie is not mine.**

Sofia: Sunny days and starry nights and lazy afternoons  
You're counting castles in the clouds and humming little tunes  
But somehow, right before your eyes, the summer fades away  
Everything is different, and everything has changed

If you feel lost, and on your own  
And far from home  
You're never alone, you know  
Just think of your friends, the ones who care  
They all will be waiting there  
With love to share  
And your heart will lead you home

Funny how a photograph can take you back in time  
To places and embraces that you thought you'd left behind  
They're trying to remind you that you're not the only one  
That no one is an island when all is said and done

If you feel lost, and on your own  
And far from home  
You're never alone, you know  
Just think of your friends, the ones who care  
They all will be waiting there  
With love to share  
And your heart will lead you home

There'll come a day when you're losing your way  
And you won't know where you belong  
They say that home is where the heart is  
So follow your heart  
And know that you can't go wrong

If you feel lost, and on your own  
And far from home  
You're never alone, you know  
Just think of your friends, the ones who care  
They all will be waiting there  
With love to share  
And your heart will lead you...

(If you feel lost)  
Lost, and on your own  
And far from home  
You're never alone, you know  
Just think of your friends, the ones who care  
They all will be waiting there  
With love to share  
And your heart will lead you

Where you belong, I know your heart  
Will lead you  
Home


	34. Gwen can fix anything

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this song from Elena of Avalor, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if, during the events of Gizmo Gwen, Sofia offered Gwen a pep talk about not giving up her dream of being an inventor and encouraging her to keep doing what she loves. Gwen will also learn that she can do anything she puts her mind to. Thanks to Niagara14301 for helping with the lyrics. Elena of Avalor is not mine.**

Sofia: A new situation can be scary at first  
With unfamiliar faces  
New rules, new people  
And lots of unknown faces  
But a new job's just a new world of problems  
Puzzles for you to solve  
So you don't have to worry  
There's nothing you can't resolve  
You've got a challenge ahead  
Your face starts to line up  
You break it down  
Work it out  
Clean every mess right up  
Cause finding the best way to fix things  
There's nothing that you love more  
Solving impossible problems is what you live for  
There's no knot you can't untwist  
No detail is ever missed  
Like a clock that ticks  
An idea just clicks  
Gwen, you can fix anything  
Anything  
You can fix anything  
If making inventions were on an exam I know you'd ace the test  
Just treat it as a puzzle  
You'll figure out the rest  
Cause there's no challenge you can't meet

Gwen: No way I'll accept defeat

Sofia: Like a clock that ticks

Gwen: An idea just clicks

Both: With your/my bag of tricks

Gwen: I can fix

Sofia: You can fix

Gwen: Anything

Sofia: You can fix anything

Gwen: I can fix anything

Both: Anything

Gwen: There's no challenge I can't meet  
No way I'll accept defeat  
Like a clock that ticks  
An idea just clicks  
I know I can fix  
Anything  
Anything  
I can even fix me.


	35. A post-concert 'guy time' song

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this classic Garth Brooks song, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, after they got back from Elena and Gabby's holiday concert, James, Bobby Lee, and Roland all got together for some 'guy time' and to get one of the songs that was sung out of their heads. Thanks to Sofia2017 planning for helping with the story. Garth Brooks' music is not mine.**

When he was back in the castle following Elena and Gabby's holiday concert, James sighed as he settled back on his bed. He had gotten one of the girls' favorite songs stuck in his head again, and he was desperate to get it out. He also knew that Roland and Bobby Lee were feeling the same way.

"I never want to hear a song like that again," he muttered as he found his 'writing associates' and the new story he was working on. "I like music, don't get me wrong, but there are some songs that should never be played!"

"I wholeheartedly agree!" he heard a different voice.

"So do I!" another voice agreed.

James looked up in surprise. "Prince Blizzard? Cammo Kitty? Did you say something?" He looked around. "Little Rex? Sir Blaze-a-Lot? Zebra?"

Bobby Lee smirked as he sat next to him. "Sorry, James, it's just me."

"And me," Roland smirked as he sat on James' other side.

"You want to get that song out of your heads too?" James suggested.

"You have no idea," Bobby Lee muttered. "I like a few of the songs the girls and the other kids sang, but that one that they did during the snack reception in the cafeteria wasn't one of them!"

"I also remember your mother singing that one once," Roland agreed. "Of course, you and Amber were very young at the time."

"Well, Mom always said that everyone's entitled to their favorite songs," James smiled a little.

"Bianca and my mother say that too," Bobby Lee agreed.

"We need something fun for us. A song we all like," Bobby Lee suggested, looking through the box of James' tapes and CDs. A few moments later, he grinned as he pulled a CD out. "And I think this one should do it!"

"Did you find a good one?" Roland asked.

"This is one the guards and I always sang," Bobby Lee grinned.

"And did James ever sing it with you?" Roland asked.

"Oh, yes," Bobby Lee grinned. "We'd invite him to join us when we were on patrol, or one of us would find a song as we played a game, and he'd join us too."

James smiled as he listened to them. Bobby Lee always said he was like the younger brother he never had, and he was always happy to spend time with him when he visited the castle.

"Let's try and calm down with this one," Bobby Lee smiled as he started the song.

Blame it all on my roots  
I showed up in boots  
And ruined your black-tie affair  
The last one to know  
The last one to show  
I was the last one you thought you'd see there

"I remember you singing that with your friends," Roland smiled.

"This is always a good one," Bobby Lee smiled in agreement.

James nodded in agreement. "Mom always said that music makes everything better, and I'm feeling a lot better now!"

Roland smiled as he got into the song as well. He remembered when James started singing around the castle again. Bobby Lee and some of his guard friends had passed by his room, and the door was wide open. As he, Jackson, and Aiden joined in the song, they came in the room, lifted James up on their shoulders, and paraded him around the castle, just like they did on his birthday.

And I saw the surprise  
And the fear in his eyes  
When I took his glass of champagne  
And I toasted you  
Said, "Honey, we may be through,  
But you'll never hear me complain."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Bobby Lee whispered as he remembered that too.

"Of course," Roland whispered, "That's always a fun game!"

Not seeing the smile that Roland and Bobby Lee were sharing, James joined them on the chorus and wrote an idea for his story down, 'Cause I've got friends in low places  
Where the whiskey drowns  
And the beer chases  
My blues away  
And I'll be okay  
I'm not big on social graces  
Think I'll slip on down to the oasis  
Oh, I've got friends in low places

"Now that we're all feeling better, I thought of something else we could do to relax," Bobby Lee added as he nuzzled Cammo Kitty against James.

As he felt Roland nuzzle Little Rex against him, James laughed as he started the next verse, Well, I guess I was wrong  
I just don't belong  
But then I've been there before  
Everything's all right  
I'll just say goodnight  
And I'll show myself to the door

As he nuzzled Sir Blaze-a-Lot against James, Roland grinned as he joined in the verse, Hey, I didn't mean  
To cause a big scene  
Just give me an hour and then  
Well, I'll be as high  
As that ivory tower  
That you're livin' in

"Yes, I remember that too!" James grinned, laughing as he tried to fight them off. "And I just started writing this!"

Roland mussed his hair and moved the folder onto the desk. "We know!"

As Roland and Bobby Lee pushed James onto the bed, the three of them sang the chorus again, 'Cause I've got friends in low places  
Where the whiskey drowns  
And the beer chases  
My blues away  
And I'll be okay  
I'm not big on social graces  
Think I'll slip on down to the oasis  
Oh, I've got friends in low places

As the song continued, they saw Nell peek in at them. "Having fun, you three?" she asked, watching James squirming under Bobby Lee and Roland's fingers.

"Nell, help!" James shrieked as he looked up.

"Okay, I'll do a verse too!" Nell giggled as she watched them playing around on the bed.

As she came over and mussed his hair, she joined in the chorus, I've got friends in low places  
Where the whiskey drowns  
And the beer chases  
My blues away  
And I'll be okay  
I'm not big on social graces  
Think I'll slip on down to the oasis  
Oh, I've got friends in low places

"Good one, Helen!" Bobby Lee chuckled as he and Nell tickled James' ribs.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" James laughed as Roland mussed his hair.

"Maybe not, but it's nice to see you relaxing," Nell grinned as she and Bobby Lee sang together, I've got friends in low places  
Where the whiskey drowns  
And the beer chases  
My blues away  
And I'll be okay  
I'm not big on social graces  
Think I'll slip on down to the oasis  
Oh, I've got friends in low places

At the same time, Roland joined them on the last chorus since James was laughing too hard now to continue.

I've got friends in low places  
Where the whiskey drowns  
And the beer chases  
My blues away  
And I'll be okay

"Well, this was fun, but I've got to check on Madeline and Sabrina," Nell grinned. "By the way, I put Ricky down a few minutes ago, so can you try to keep the noise down to a dull roar?"

"No problem," Bobby Lee smiled. "Just leave the door open a crack, in case we want to do another song."

"And if you want to borrow one of my stories for them, go ahead!" James agreed as he looked up.

"I'll take you up on that offer, James," Nell grinned as she took a few folders with her. "Have fun, you three!"

"Oh, we will," Roland smiled as he and Bobby Lee turned back to James and continued their favorite castle game.


	36. Amber reflects on her past behavior

**Different people asked about this song from Descendants 3, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be interesting if Amber sang this to herself as she remembered every time she did something bad, and she's especially paying for it now that she knows that Princess Ivy's coming is her fault, since she stole Sofia's amulet. Descendants 3 is not mine.**

Amber: Here you are alone, and you deserve it  
Your friends have turned to stone  
And that's on you  
You had a cause to serve but did you serve it?  
Or did you see yourself in a way that wasn't true?

(as she thinks about how she acted when Sofia first came) This is not your father's fairytale  
And no, it's not your mother's fault you fail  
So when your story comes to light  
Make sure the story that they write

(when she and Sofia meet Rapunzel) Goes once upon a time a girl tried harder  
Once upon a time she tried again  
Once upon a braver choice  
She took a risk  
She used her voice  
And that will be my once upon a time  
This time

(when she learns what Princess Ivy's motives are) Why tell all those lies?  
You feel unworthy  
Like there isn't solid ground for you to stand  
But a stack of lies is not a firm foundation  
You cannot build a castle on a mountain made of sand

(when she hears the maids giving Sofia compliments before her debut ball) This is not your mother's dark desire  
And no, it's not your father's hair on fire  
Turns out it's you who's not awake  
So if there's change you wanna make

(as she recalls the talk James gave her before Sofia's debut ball) Take once upon a time she fought a dragon  
Once upon a time that beast was me  
Once upon a misspent youth  
She faced herself  
She spoke the truth  
That's how I see my once upon a time  
This time

(as she thinks about how she caused trouble during Sofia's Mystic Isles Protector mission) Life is not a storybook but life unfolds in chapters  
Turn the page and start to make amends  
There's no pre-written guarantee of "happily ever after"  
Step into your greatness before your story ends  
So when your story ends

(as she flies on dragons with Rapunzel) They'll say once upon a time a girl flew higher  
Once upon a time she made things right  
Once upon a tie that binds  
She changed her heart  
To change their minds  
That's got to be my once upon a time

(just before she jumps in front of Sofia and gets zapped with a dragonfly) This once upon a time  
I'll finally see my once upon a time  
This time


	37. A new sleepover song with a new friend

**Sofia2017 planning suggested this song from Pippi Longstocking, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if, while Amber, Sofia, and their friends are having a slumber party in the observatory, Madeline and Sabrina have one of their own with a new friend of theirs. Soon, the two groups will get together, since they all agree with Miranda when she says, 'the more the merrier!'. Pippi and Angel are characters of Sofia2017 planning and are used with permission. Thanks to Sofia2017 planning for helping with the story. Pippi Longstocking is not mine.**

"This is going to be so much fun!" Madeline smiled as she and Sabrina set everything up for their sleepover.

"Yes, but why are you having a separate sleepover from ours?" Amber asked as she, Hildegard, and Cleo came to see how they were doing. "You know you're welcome to join us in the observatory."

"We might come up a little later, Amber," Sabrina smiled. "We invited our new friend over, and she's kind of shy around new people."

"Or Hildy, Cleo, and I could come down and visit with you," Amber said as Nell, her friend Angel, and a girl around Madeline and Sabrina's age entered the room.

"Sabrina! Madeline! Hello!" the girl smiled.

"Pippi! You made it!" Madeline smiled as she came over. She took her hand, leading her over to Amber and her friends. "Amber, Hildegard, Cleo, this is Sabrina's and my friend Pippi. Pippi, this is Princess Amber, Princess Hildegard, and Princess Cleo. They're having a sleepover too, in the observatory."

Pippi smiled. "Hello, Princess Amber, Princess Hildegard, and Princess Cleo! It's nice to meet you."

Amber smiled. "It's nice to meet you too, Pippi."

Madeline turned back to Pippi with an excited smile. "Pippi, we are going to have so much fun!"

Sabrina smiled beside her. "Yes we are!"

"Thank you for inviting Pippi to your sleepover, girls," Angel smiled as she came over. "She's been talking about nothing else all week."

"Pippi's a nice girl," Sabrina smiled. "We want her to have fun with us."

"It's been hard getting Pippi to open up since her mother died, but you and Madeline have been so nice to her," Angel continued. "I think this is just what she needs."

"Friends make everything better," Sabrina smiled, paraphrasing one of James' sayings.

"Yes they do," Madeline agreed.

"Sabrina, Madeline, what happened to your parents anyway?" Pippi asked, "All I see is your big sister. I mean, my Dad is away at sea right now, but he always comes back for me."

Madeline exchanged a sad glance with Sabrina, then she explained, "Well, Pippi, our parents passed away from some sickness when Sabrina and I were very little. But we still have each other, and a whole castle full of people to talk to when we get sad about it."

"That's right," Sabrina nodded, then she smiled. "But let's not think about that now, let's have some fun."

"Okay," Madeline agreed as she and Sabrina led Pippi into their room. "What would you like to do first?"

"There's a song my father always sang to me when I was younger," Pippi started. "I thought we could sing that first, if that's okay with you."

"Sure it is," Madeline smiled.

"I like learning new songs," Sabrina added.

Pippi smiled. "Okay." She had a small tape player with her, and she put a tape in it. "My father always sang this as a lullaby for me when I was younger."

The breeze knows something's happening  
The dew knows something too  
The sun, he smiled that special smile  
The sweet song of the blackbird calls softly cross the bay  
And the flowers are dancing all the while

Madeline and Sabrina smiled as they joined in. They liked learning new songs too. When they were learning new songs from either their music class, or James, they'd use what James and Nell called the 'la-la-la' song until they got the hang of the words.

Come and be happy  
The day shines around us  
Come, follow me

Madeline smiled. "I love the new song!"

"This is a good one," Pippi smiled.

As the girls started dancing around, they noticed Elena come in the room. "Where kitty?" she asked.

"Hello to you too, Elena," Sabrina giggled, picking her up and dancing with her. "Pippi, this is Elena. Elena, this is our new friend Pippi."

Pippi smiled as she introduced herself to Elena through her song, Hey-ho, I'm Pippi  
Pippi, I-O-A  
Home, and I'm happy as can be  
My name is Pippi  
Pippi, hip-hooray!  
What a fabulous day

"Hi!" Elena smiled.

"Hello, Elena," Pippi smiled. "Now what's this about a kitty?"

"If you want to see the kitty, she's up with Hildegard," Madeline added.

"Sorry, Pippi; Hildegard doesn't have a kitty, she has a mink," Sabrina explained. "Elena was up with Madeline, Sofia, Amber, and the other princesses, and she met Hildegard's pet mink. She called her a pretty kitty, and was petting her until Nell came up and put her to bed."

"That's right," Madeline giggled. "The next day, Elena wanted to play with Lulu again, so Nell took her shopping and found a plush mink that looked like her so Elena could have one too!"

Elena asked, "Aunt Madeline, take me to see Kitty, please?"

Madeline smiled. "Okay, Elena. Come on, Pippi you will love the observatory too."

Pippi smiled too. "Alright, let's go!"

As they went to the elevator, she continued her song, Hey, hear the music  
A wonderful song  
I feel the breeze in my hair  
It's my kind of morning  
And I can't go wrong  
I do whatever I care

When she saw the elevator, Sabrina took a deep breath as she said softly, "Okay…it's just a closed elevator door. There's nothing to worry about; we are together."

"That's right," Pippi smiled as she sang softly to help keep Sabrina calm, Come and be happy  
The day shines around us  
Come, follow me, you will see

"Should we keep the door open a crack for you, Sabrina?" Madeline asked.

"Madeline, we can't go up if the elevator door's open," Pippi smirked.

"I'll be fine if it's going to be closed for a minute," Sabrina smiled.

"We see kitty?" Elena asked.

"Sure, we can visit our friends in the observatory, and if you ask Hildegarde nicely, she might let you play with Lulu," Madeline smiled. "But Sabrina, the elevator will have to be closed for a minute to take us up there. Will you be okay?"

Sabrina nodded. "Sure Maddie, as long as we're together I'll be fine."

Madeline smiled as she guided her in. "Okay. Let's go."

On the way up to the observatory, Pippi sang softly to Sabrina to keep her calm, Hey-ho, I'm Pippi  
I sail the ocean blue  
I've fought with pirates two by two  
Climbed all the mountains  
Now I'm home to stay  
What a fabulous day

"I stay too, Auntie Sabrina," Elena smiled.

"Thanks, guys," Sabrina smiled.

Madeline smiled too. "Okay, let's go. We'll stay for a few minutes, then we'll take Elena with us when it's time to go to bed."

"Good idea," Pippi agreed. "But this will be interesting for me too. I've never seen a real mink up close. I've seen them in picture books, but that's it."

"You'll like Lulu," Madeline smiled. "She lets us pet her, and she's okay with Elena hugging her."

"We'll keep an eye on both of them," Sabrina agreed.

On the way to the observatory, Pippi sang, Hey-ho, I'm Pippi  
Pippi, I-O-A  
Home, and I'm happy as can be  
My name is Pippi  
Pippi, hip-hooray!  
What a fabulous day

When they reached the observatory, Pippi smiled as she looked around. "This is incredible! I've never seen anything like it!"

"That's what I said when I first saw it," Sofia smiled as she came up to them. "I'm Sofia, and you must be Pippi. Cleo, Hildegard, and Amber told me about you. I was helping set up the slumber party up here and I didn't get a chance to meet you, but I'm glad you're here! Ruby and Jade will be here in a few minutes."

"Ruby and Jade?" Pippi asked.

"My village friends," Sofia explained. "They come here for sleepovers too. Do all of you want to join us up here?"

"Can we?" Pippi turned to Madeline, Sabrina, and Elena.

"I don't see why not, and Amber did invite us to come up here when we were ready," Sabrina smiled.

"Why don't we make this into one big sleepover instead?" Madeline suggested.

"Of course! As Mom so eloquently puts it, the more the merrier!" Sofia smiled.

"Me too?" Elena asked, looking up from where she was already petting Lulu.

"Of course," Madeline smiled as Sofia nodded beside her. "I'll just go down and tell Nell that you're with us. The last time I saw her, she was with Angel in the sitting room."

"On your way back, don't forget to bring Kitty!" Sofia called after her.

Madeline smiled. "I won't, Sofia. Sabrina, Pippi, I will be back soon."

"We'll be up here!" Sabrina called.

A few minutes later, when Elena was hugging Kitty, and Ruby and Jade had joined them, Sofia said, "Okay, ladies, what should we do first?"

"How about we teach you a song Pippi sang earlier?" Sabrina suggested.

"That's a good idea!" Pippi smiled.

"We do like learning new songs," Sofia smiled, Ruby and Jade nodding at her side.

"I've got the music right here!" Pippi smiled, holding her tape up again.

"Okay, girls, let's do this!" Sabrina smiled as the music started.


	38. The Princess Adventure Club's theme song

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this song from Frozen 2, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, for their first day in the Princess Adventure Club, they come up with an official club song. Zooey remembers a song she used to sing when she was having her adventures, and she teaches it to the of course this is before they combine their clubs and Amber still feels a little left out and jealous. Frozen 2 is not mine.**

Princesses: Ah-ah, oh-oh  
Ah-ah, oh-oh  
Ah-ah, oh-oh, oh, oh

Zooey: I can hear you but I won't  
Some look for trouble while others don't  
There's a thousand reasons I should go about my day  
And ignore your whispers, which I wish would go away, oh-oh-oh

Hildegarde: Ah-ah, oh-oh

Cleo: Oh-oh

Kari: Ah-ah, oh-oh

Zooey: You're not a voice  
You're just a ringing in my ear  
And if I heard you, which I don't  
I'm spoken for, I fear  
Everyone I've ever loved is here within these walls  
I'm sorry, secret siren, but I'm blocking out your calls  
I've had my adventure, I don't need something new  
I'm afraid of what I'm risking if I follow you

Princesses: Into the unknown  
Into the unknown  
Into the unknown  
Ah-ah, oh-oh  
Ah-ah, oh-oh, oh, oh

Vivian: What do you want? 'Cause you've been keeping me awake  
Are you here to distract me so I make a big mistake?  
Or are you someone out there who's a little bit like me?  
Who knows deep down I'm not where I'm meant to be?

Kari: Every day's a little harder as I feel my courage grow  
Don't you know there's part of me that longs to go

Princesses: Into the unknown?  
Into the unknown  
Into the unknown  
Ah-ah, oh-oh  
Ah-ah, oh-oh

Sofia: Oh-oh-oh  
Are you out there?  
Do you know me?  
Can you feel me?  
Can you show me?

Princesses: Ah-ah, oh-oh  
Ah-ah, oh-oh  
Ah-ah, oh-oh  
Ah-ah, oh-oh  
Oh-oh, oh-oh  
Oh-oh, oh-oh  
Oh-oh, oh-oh  
Oh-oh, oh-oh

Amber: Where are you going?  
Don't leave me alone  
How do I follow you  
Into the unknown? (Oh-oh-oh)


	39. A special song for Nana

**As a kind of follow-up to AquaTurquoise's Small Favors, I thought it would be nice if Tarrant and Timothy took Cedric and Sofia up on their offer to visit and reconnect with their sister Erine, who is now known as Nana. During their visit, they start singing one of her favorite songs, and Cedric and Sofia even copy it for her. Tarrant, Timothy, Nana, Tanya, Alamea, Corban, the Tenebrous Cult, and the Never Realm are the characters and ideas of AquaTurquoise and MarionetteJX2 and are used with permission. Thanks to theblindwriter95 for helping with the story. Thanks also to Niagara14301 for helping with some ideas. Celtic Thunder is not mine.**

"It was nice of Cedric and Sofia to let us come to the castle every now and then so we could visit with Erine," Timothy said as they followed Violet, the castle stewardess, to the sitting room. "I know, she goes by the name Nana now, but she'll always be Erine to us."

"That's right, and Cedric said that his sister Miss Cordelia probably told everyone about how we met up with him and Sofia," Tarrant agreed. "And you're right; she's still our sister no matter what her name is now."

Timothy nodded. He and Tarrant had recently learned that their sister Erine had been sacrificed by the Tenebrous Cult in the Never Realm, and had been turned into the strawberry girl Nana, who was now under the guardianship of Cedric and Sofia. They were both happy that their sister had a second chance at life, and they had been encouraged to come to the castle to visit her whenever they wanted.

Violet smiled as she led them down the hall. Nana was such a sweet little girl, and she liked seeing her around the castle playing with Corban and Tanya. They approached the sitting room, she announced them, and Cedric and Sofia waved them in.

"Tarrant! Timothy!" Sofia smiled as they sat down on the chairs provided. "It's so nice to see you again!"

"It's good to see you too," Timothy said as Cedric offered them each a chair. He smiled over at Nana, who gave him a shy wave. "Hello, Nana."

"It's very nice to see you," Tanya said as she came over to them. While it was true that Sofia had led her and Nana away so Cedric could explain what happened to Nana without scaring the girls or traumatizing Sofia all over again, Cedric and Sofia had waited until they were out of Nana's earshot before they gave Tanya the gist of the conversation with Tarrant and Timothy later that same evening, so she knew what was going on.

"It's nice to see you as well," Tarrant smiled.

Nana looked up at them upon hearing his voice. True, she was getting used to him and Timothy again, but was still a little shy, hiding behind Sofia's skirt.

"It's all right, Nana, you're among friends," Timothy smiled. He saw the little strawberry-patterned plush jaquin she was holding. "And you've got a nice friend with you too."

"Yes," Sofia smiled. "Queen Elena sent that to Nana when Cedric and I told her about her. She even sent one to Tanya when she became part of the family."

"Yes," Tanya smiled, holding up her own little black and purple plush jaquin. "He came at the same time as the one sent to Princess Amber's daughter Alamea."

"And we'll have to write her a letter and have her send one to the two of you," Cedric chuckled.

"We'll have to decline, as we're unfamiliar with Nana's little friend," Tarrant joked.

Nana gave him what Cedric called her 'Sofia face', crossing her arms.

"On second thought, we accept the offer," Timothy grinned, Tarrant nodding and chuckling beside him.

Nana smiled, handing Sofia a piece of paper, as if asking her to write the letter that very instant.

"Good idea; we'll write the idea down so we don't forget," Sofia smiled as she wrote it down. "We'll write the letter later, Nana. But don't worry; Tarrant and Timothy will have their own little friends before you know it!"

As the group talked, Cedric kept thinking that he heard Tarrant humming something. "That's a nice tune," he commented.

"This?" Tarrant smiled. "That's something Tim and I always sang to our sister when she was younger."

"That's right," Timothy smiled when he recognized the tune. "She always loved that song."

"Really?" Sofia smiled. "Would you sing it for us?"

Tarrant smiled as he and Timothy nodded. "If one of you could supply the music, we'd love to!"

"I think that can be arranged," Cedric grinned.

Nana grinned, seeing Cedric pull out his wand. Like Sofia, she enjoyed his magic, even if she couldn't express her feelings of excitement with sound.

When Cedric waved his wand and the music began, Tarrant smiled as he started, How green are your valleys, how blue your great skies  
Your mountains stand tall in their glory

Timothy smiled as he joined him, Your rivers run free, the bright stars are your eyes  
Your beauty is endless before me.

Nana smiled as she hugged her plush jaquin. She didn't know why, but this song sounded familiar to her.

Tarrant took Nana in his arms as he sang to her, You are the song ever singing in me  
And you are the heart ever true

Timothy joined him as he took Nana for his own dance, For you are my land and you always will be  
The voice ever calling me home to you.

"This song is quite lovely," Tanya smiled, "Am I correct in thinking that Prince James could sing this as well, or play it, since you tell me that he's gifted in music and is called...what was it again...the castle song box?"

"It's 'jukebox', but that would be correct, Tanya," Sofia smiled.

"Why do you think we're taping it?" Cedric smirked, holding up a small tape recorder.

Nana clapped at the tone of Tarrant and Timothy's voices. While she couldn't remember the last time she heard it, that song always put a smile on her face whenever she heard it. And when James had first played songs by this group, she had danced and silently giggled until she was exhausted.

At the same time, Timothy started the next verse, When times we are far from your forests and streams  
When sailing from your shining waters

When Nana looked up at him, Tarrant took her in his arms as he joined in, We carry your hopes, your spirit, your dreams  
In the hearts of your sons and your daughters.

They gently danced Nana around as they sang together, You are the song ever singing in me  
And you are the heart ever true  
For you are my land and you always will be  
The voice ever calling me home to you.

Even Cedric got into the act when he took Tanya and danced with her. He extended a hand to Sofia so she could join them too.

Sofia took it, laughing as the sorcerer twirled her. True, Cedric wasn't much of a dancer, but he sure could lead.

Tarrant smiled as he started the last verse, When to your green valleys someday I return  
When you lay your mantle around me

Timothy continued the verse, At rest I will be where the heart will not yearn  
With my land to ever surround me.

"Why am I feeling tired all of a sudden?" Tanya murmured as she relaxed against Cedric's shoulder.

"That's what a lullaby does, Tanya," Sofia smiled, seeing that Nana was also starting to fall asleep. "Remember, you'd always fall asleep when James sang songs like this to you."

By now, since they had the hang of the chorus, Sofia and Cedric joined them, You are the song ever singing in me  
And you are the heart ever true  
For you are my land and you always will be  
The voice ever calling me home to you.

Tarrant and Timothy joined them as they danced the girls around, You are the song ever singing in me,  
And you are the heart ever true  
For you are my land and you always will be  
The voice ever calling me home to you.

As Tanya fell asleep in Sofia's arms, Tarrant and Timothy finished the song, The voice ever calling me home to you.

As the song ended, Nana also smiled as she nodded off in Cedric's arms.

"Now that's one way to get them to sleep quickly," Cedric smirked.

Sofia laughed, carefully holding Tanya in her arms. "Oh Cedric!"

"Well, we'll let sleeping little girls lie, and come visit you again soon," Tarrant smiled as he and Timothy rose.

"Okay, and maybe by then we'll have your little jaquin friends ready for you!" Sofia smiled.


	40. A family karaoke party song

**Going on and on and on asked about this song from Elena of Avalor, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, as a deleted opening scene from my story The Rise and Fall of Eze Gray, the royal family threw a party for James to celebrate his return to singing in public. While they had a celebration at the end of The Secret Love Song, they also had a party to mark the six-month anniversary of his decision. Thanks to Going on and on and on for helping with the story. Elena of Avalor is not mine.**

Everyone in the royal family was happy. James had been singing around the castle again for six months now, following the death of his birth mother three and a half years earlier, when he had lost his voice at the funeral when he was supposed to sing with Amber. He had sung the song while he was in a disguise, and despite someone unmasking him, and a momentary period of despair, James had been encouraged to keep doing what he loved. He agreed, unmasked himself at the talent show the next night, then that weekend, he had promised the family that he'd never sing behind a closed door again, unless Roland was busy, or someone needed quiet.

"This was brilliant, but you shouldn't have gone to so much trouble," James said as they finished dinner.

"James, it was no trouble at all! We're all happy that you decided to sing in public again," Amber smiled.

"I know, but did it have to include a big fancy dinner?" James asked. "I'm surprised we're the only ones here! I keep expecting to see another kingdom show up!"

"Bigger is better, dear brother," Amber smiled, "But just be glad that I only planned this dinner for the family, and not everyone in the Tri-Kingdom area!"

"That's right," Roland agreed, "Nobody in the Tri-Kingdom area needs to know that you weren't singing in public."

James tried to look embarrassed at the attention he was getting, but he couldn't help but smile. He remembered when he had sung with his door open after the karaoke party. He had been getting ready for bed, and he had been singing with his door open when he heard Marcy, Suzette, and Violet crying. At first he thought something was wrong, but when they hugged him, he knew that they were all happy to hear him singing with the door open.

"And let's not forget what Amber said about it!" Sofia smiled.

"Well, wouldn't you be happy about that too?" Amber asked. When she heard James singing with his door open, she got so excited that she was running down the hall, yelling for Roland and Miranda. They had come running out of Roland's study, thinking that something terrible was going on, but they soon saw that Amber was just excited about being able to hear James singing again.

"I guess you're right, and how often do we get to see Amber run down the hall screaming?" James smirked.

"Okay, you two," Miranda smiled. "Now that dinner's over, we've got something special for you in the sitting room, James!"

"What is it?" James asked.

"You'll see," Roland grinned as he led the way to the sitting room.

When they entered the room, James saw his karaoke machine all set up, along with a box of tapes and CDs. "What's this for?"

"A family karaoke night," Roland grinned. "Surprise!"

"That's wonderful, Daddy! And now we'll be able to hear James sing with us again!" Amber smiled.

"He did sing with us, Amber, don't you remember?" Sofia asked.

"Yes, but that was only because we sang with him in his room with the door open a crack," Amber protested.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore," James smirked as he started looking through the songs. "Now I'll only sing with my door closed when Dad's concentrating on royal business or if anyone, not just Dad, needs quiet."

"That's all right, since you're trying to be considerate," Miranda smiled.

"Yes, but everyone's going to love hearing you sing around the castle now," Amber smiled. "Did you find a song, James?"

"No, but I think Sof did, and we'd better let her go first!" James smirked, seeing Sofia's excited grin when she pulled out a song.

"Thank you, James!" Sofia smiled, "But I'll sing this only if you and Amber join me!"

"Okay!" James grinned, with Amber nodding beside him. 

Sofia smiled as she took the microphone and began the song, How long I have fought for this day to arrive  
I spent years on alert,  
Yes, I kept moving on till the danger was gone  
So no one would get hurt

Amber smiled as she joined in, But now all the darkness is part of the past  
And the sun's shining through  
Now I'm gazing upon a blazing new dawn  
So long overdue

James also smiled as he joined in, And suddenly I'm filled with an  
Emotion I barely recognize

They sang together, So grateful to feel so free  
So happy to be alive  
I'm happy, so happy  
To be alive

"It's wonderful to hear James singing outside his room again," Miranda smiled.

"Indeed it is," Roland agreed.

James grinned as he continued, Can't wait to partake in this singalong party  
And celebrate with the family

Sofia smiled as she joined in, Since we all know the song, when we all sing along  
It's okay to get loud

Sofia's smile widened as Roland and Miranda spun her.

Amber spun Sofia again as she joined in, It's been way too long since we had so much fun  
But now this is our chance  
We can finally move on, play music till dawn  
And let loose and dance

As Roland and Miranda spun him and Amber, James joined in again, And suddenly I'm filled with an  
Emotion I barely recognize  
So grateful to feel so free  
So happy to be alive  
I'm happy, so happy

"Mom, Dad, join us!" Amber smiled.

"All right, we will!" Miranda smiled.

"We'd love to!" Roland agreed.

He and Miranda each took a microphone and joined in the song, Now suddenly we've filled with an  
Emotion we barely recognize

Sofia joined in, So grateful to feel so free

James and Amber echoed, Grateful to feel so free

James started, So happy to be alive

Amber joined in, Happy to be so

Roland and Miranda echoed, Happy, so happy  
To be alive

Sofia and Amber sang back, We're happy, so happy

James finished the song, To be alive  
Alive  
So happy to be alive

"This was brilliant!" he smiled when the song was done. "And maybe I'll revise my promise. I'll sing with my door closed when Dad's concentrating on royal business, of course, but I'll also sing with it closed when anyone, not just Dad, needs quiet."

"That's all right, since you want to be considerate," Miranda smiled.

"But for now, you don't have to worry about that," Roland smiled. "Let's just be happy you're singing in public again!"

"Okay!" James agreed.

"That's nice of you to think like that, James, but now, let's have another song, shall we?" Amber suggested. "And you can sing this with me!"

"Okay!" James grinned as she gave him a song.


	41. A friendly French sing-along

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this song from Strawberry Shortcake, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, when the royal family of Trufflandia came for the visit that was mentioned in chapter 39 of Do You Want to Sing Together XXI, the kids got together and sang some of their favorite songs. Some of the boys help James with a story, while the daughter plays with Sofia and Amber. Even though they came to Aunt Tilly and Sir Bartelby's wedding, the royal family of Trufflandia was never named, so I own the names, and the idea that there are seven kids comes from chapter 46 of theblindwriter95's Family Love. There is a quick mention of a song from Do You Want to Sing Together XXI, Nous Vivons Ensemble by Gordon Lightfoot. Thanks to Sofia2017 planning for helping with the story. Strawberry Shortcake's music, and the Tee Set's music, are not mine.**

The royal family was in the throne room, waiting for their visitors. The king and queen of Trufflandia, who hadn't been seen since Aunt Tilly and Sir Bartelby's wedding, were coming for a visit. They had written to King Roland a few weeks ago, saying that they wanted to visit Enchancia again.

"King Etienne and Queen Dominique of Trufflandia," Baileywick announced, "and their children, Princes Marc, Antoine, and Raul, and Princess Mirette."

The king and queen of Trufflandia entered the throne room, accompanied by three boys and a girl. Just like they had at the wedding, Amber and King Etienne gave the Trufflandian greeting. "Your Majesties, we bring our children, Princes Marc, Antoine, and Raul, and their sister, Princess Mirette," King Etienne introduced them as Amber sat down again. "Their brothers, Adrien, Noel, and Phillippe, who wanted to accompany us, are ill, so they stay home."

"It's very nice to meet your children, and please tell your sons that we hope they feel better soon," Miranda smiled.

"Can we play with Princess Amber, Prince James, and Princess Sofia, Papa?" Mirette asked.

"Of course," King Etienne smiled.

_"Merci,_ Papa," Mirette smiled as Sofia, James, and Amber led her and her siblings out.

Marc, Antoine, Raul, and James were in James' room a few moments later. "You like writing, yes?" twelve-year-old Marc asked as he saw a small stack of papers on James' desk, and a box of folders near his bed.

"Yes I do," James smiled. "When I'm not helping edit royal documents, I write adventure stories. I even sent some of them to the magazine in the village."

"Andrew Harmon!" six-year-old Raul smiled.

"That's right," James smiled. "Do you read the magazines too?"

Ten-year-old Antoine smiled. "Yes we do. We have friends in your village that send us the magazines. Even Mirette enjoys them."

James grinned. "That's brilliant, Antoine!"

Antoine smiled. "Yes, our brothers love reading them too, but they are sick today which is why they didn't come this time."

"Well, we'll just have to write a story for them to help them recover faster, won't we?" James grinned.

_"Oui!"_ Antoine, Raul, and Marc cheered.

"Okay!" James grinned. As he opened the trunk at the foot of his bed, he added, "I hope you don't mind, but I bounce ideas for my stories off of my plush friends here. They usually come up with pretty good ideas."

"Just like our brother Adrien," Marc smiled, thinking of his 13-year-old brother. "He has stuffed animals that he uses as writing helpers too."

"And this friend might help you too," Antoine added, handing James a plush bear with a white t-shirt that read 'Je t'aime Trufflandia'.

"That's brilliant! Thank you!" James smiled.

"Mirette has similar presents for your sisters," Raul added.

At the same time, Sofia, Amber, and nine-year-old Mirette were in Amber's room. Mirette, who had brought a doll with her, had given them each a doll of their own, and the three girls were currently playing with them on the bed.

"Thank you, Mirette, these dolls are beautiful, and their dresses are fabulous!" Amber smiled. "I'll have to ask Madam Colette if she can make me a gown that looks like the one my doll's wearing!"

"So will I, but really, thank you, Mirette," Sofia smiled.

"I'm glad you like them," Mirette smiled. "And as we're playing, why don't I teach you one of the songs my friends and I sing when we play together?"

Sofia smiled. "Sure, what song is that?"

Mirette smiled and gave them papers with the words of a song on it as she took out her tape recorder. "My friends and I made this song up when we were younger, and my brothers and I sing it when we meet someone new."

Mirette smiled as she began, _Try on zis dress  
Try on zis hat  
I'd never guess you'd look so different dressed in zat_

Sofia smiled as she joined in, _Like when two friends  
Aren't friends at first  
They turn around and soon they've found the view's reversed  
My friend  
_  
Mirette echoed, _Mon amie_

Amber started, _Many thanks_

Mirette sang back, _Merci_

Amber sang to her, _Thanks for taking time to let our friendship start_

Mirette joined in, _My friend_

Sofia sang back, _Mon amie_

Mirette started, _Zanks too, from me_

Amber echoed, _Merci aussi_

Mirette finished the verse, _You opened up my door and zen my 'eart_

"And where was this song when you, Cleo and Hildegard first met Ruby and Jade?" Sofia giggled.

"Oh, Sofia," Amber smiled as she started the next verse, _Two different worlds  
Two different styles_

Mirette joined in, _But stitched togezzer, zey can weave a million smiles_

She and Sofia sang together, _And when we try  
To understand  
The road seems smoother 'cause we're walking hand in hand_

Mirette started the chorus, _My friend_

Amber sang back, _Mon amie_

Mirette sang again, _Many zanks_

Sofia joined in, _Merci_

Mirette sang as they spun around, _You know friends can come in every shape and size_

Amber spun them as she joined in, _My friend_

Mirette sang back, _Mon amie_

Sofia joined in, _Thanks once more_

Mirette echoed, _Merci encore_

The girls sang together, _We'll see more with our hearts than with our eyes  
My friend, mon amie  
Many thanks, merci  
_  
Mirette started, _Au revoir_

Amber echoed, _See you soon_

Mirette sang back, _A bientot_  
_Je vous aime_

Sofia sang back, _I like you  
Vous aime aussi_

Mirette echoed, _I like you too_

The girls finished together, _Merci beaucoup_  
_You will always be my friend_

As Amber, Mirette, and Sofia were singing and continuing their games, James, Marc, Antoine, and Raul were bouncing ideas for the story not only off of James' writing helpers, but also each other. James even offered to have the new story set in Trufflandia, and so he'd be writing some of the dialogue in French. Fortunately, Marc, Antoine, and Raul were there to help describe the scenes and tell James how the French wording should go.

"You're doing very well, James," Marc smiled.

"Thanks for all your help," James smiled back.

Raul smiled. "No problem, James."

"I think this might help you too," Marc added. He reached into his bag again, and pulled out a small book.

"This is brilliant! A French-English dictionary!" James smiled. "Thanks, Marc!"

"You're very welcome," Marc smiled. "And I've heard that you like writing to music?"

"Yes I do," James smiled. "My birth mother used to sing a song that had French lyrics to me and Amber when we were little, and I sang it for extra credit during one of my foreign language tests at school."

Antoine smiled. "What song was that, James?"

"It was called Nous Vivons Ensemble, but I kind of remember another song she sang, which was also in French and English," James paused, then he admitted, "I only remember part of it."

"Perhaps we could help you," Marc suggested, "Do you know the tune?"

"Like I said, part of it," James said as he started humming it.

"I know that song!" Raul smiled.

"We all do," Antoine smiled.

"You do?" James grinned.

"Yes, and if I may make a suggestion, why don't we take a break from the story and see how our sisters are doing?" Marc suggested. "I know how dedicated you are to your writing, but even the most committed writer knows when to stop."

"Okay, and we've got a really good start on the story," James agreed. "And who knows? Maybe we'll come up with something while we check on Mirette, Sofia, and Amber."

Raul smiled. _"Allons-y!_ Let's go!"

While the girls were starting another game, they heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" Sofia called.

When James, Marc, Raul, and Antoine entered, Amber smiled. "James, what are you doing? Don't tell me…you're taking a break from a story! That's wonderful!"

"Yes, but we're also seeing what you're up to," James smiled, "Second, and thank you, guys, for teaching me this phrase: _télégramme chantant!"_

"Thank you!" Mirette giggled. Seeing Sofia and Amber's puzzled looks, Mirette smiled and explained, "They're going to give us a singing telegram!"

Amber smiled. "Really! What song are you going to sing for us?"

"I'm surprised you don't remember this one, Amber," James grinned. "Mom used to sing this to us when we were little. I know, she did the other one too, but she sang this one a few times as well."

When the music started, James sang, _Ma belle amie  
You were a child of the sun  
And the sky and the deep blue sea  
_  
Amber smiled. She remembered dancing around to this song with James when she was younger.

Seeing her smile, Marc smiled as he sang to her, _Ma belle amie  
Apres tous les beaux jours  
Je te dis merci merci_

Sofia also smiled. "Oh, I love this song!"

Raul smiled as he sang to her, _You were the answer of all my questions  
Before we're through  
I want to tell you that I adore you  
And always do  
That you amaze me by leaving me now  
And start anew  
Ma belle amie I'm in love with you_

"That's right, James played that for you when we got home after our one French test," Amber smiled.

"I guess music, in any language, makes everything better," Sofia smiled.

James grinned. "You got that right, Sof."

The boys sang together, _Let the bells ring  
Let the birds sing  
Let's all give my substitute a big cheer  
Let the bells ring  
Let the birds sing  
For the man after him waits here  
For the man after him waits here_

"I can't believe I forgot this," Amber smiled as Antoine spun her.

"It's okay, Amber, this is a nice reminder," Sofia smiled.

Marc started the next verse, _Ma belle amie  
You were a child of the sun  
And the sky and the deep blue sea_

Raul joined in, _Ma belle amie  
There was a time that you thought  
That your only friend was me_

Antoine sang as he spun Mirette, _You were the answer of all my questions_  
_Before we're through_

James joined in as he spun Amber, _I want to tell you that I adore you_  
_And always do_

They sang together, _That you amaze me by leaving me now_  
_And start anew_  
_Ma belle amie I'm in love with you_

By now, the girls had joined the chorus,_ Let the bells ring  
Let the birds sing  
Let's all give my substitute a big cheer  
Let the bells ring  
Let the birds sing  
For the man after him waits here  
For the man after him waits here_

As everyone was singing, Roland, Miranda, Dominique, and Etienne came to the door and watched them.

"I remember Melinda loved this song and sang it to Amber and James when they were younger," Roland smiled.

"You said James sang this to himself once during one of his French tests," Miranda smiled.

Unaware that Roland and Miranda had joined them, Amber, James, and Sofia started, _Ma Belle Amie, you were a child of the sun and the sky and the deep blue sea._

Not knowing that Dominique and Etienne had joined in as well, Mirette, Antoine, Marc, and Raul echoed, _Ma belle amie, apres tout les beau jours, je te dit merci merci!_

Everyone finished the song together, _You were the answer to all my questions before we're through.  
I want to tell you, that I adore you and always do.  
That you amaze me by leaving me now to start anew.  
Ma belle amie, I'm in love with you.  
Ma belle amie, I'm in love with you._

"Mama! Papa!" Marc gasped when he heard the applause coming from the doorway.

"How long have you been here?" Amber asked.

"Long enough. That was very well done, all of you!" Roland smiled.

_"Oui! Tres bien,_ children, well done!" Etienne agreed.

"Are you ready to go home?" Dominique asked.

_"Oui,_ Mama," Marc smiled, Antoine, Raul, and Mirette nodding at his side.

"I'll send you a copy of the story when it's published, and I made sure to give you credit for helping me," James added.

_"Merci,_ James!" Raul smiled, his siblings echoing their thanks.

"Story?" Dominique asked.

"We'll tell you about it on the way home, and we'll show it to you when it's published," Marc said as they went on their way.


	42. The O'Malley girls' song of freedom

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this song from Madeline Lost in Paris, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if, just before they're rescued, Nell, Madeline, and Sabrina sing the special song they made up during the first few days of their abduction. That song always made them feel better, but little do they know it's going to play an important part in their rescue. Thanks to theblindwriter95 for helping with the story. Adventure Stories Weekly  is from Niagara14301's Dorrie series. Madeline Lost in Paris is not mine.**

Nell could smell the alcohol on Jimmy's breath as he leaned against her and kissed her cheek. She shuddered once he got off of her, putting his clothes back on.

Madeline's yelling had ceased a while ago as Nell bit her lip to control the tears in her eyes. Jimmy was in a good mood and she didn't want to ruin it by crying.

"I don't care what gender you produce if you end up pregnant, Helen," Jimmy smiled, unnoticeable to Nell's eyes widening in fear. "Just as long as he or she has my genes."

"That's what you've wished for since I got here!" Nell spat. "And when you get tired of me, you'll only go after Madeline or Sabrina!" She was cut off by the sounds of screaming from the closet. She sighed, as she realized that Sabrina had been locked in the closet again. "And speaking of Sabrina, let her out of the closet right now!" she continued. "It's not our fault that this house is so small and there's hardly any room for all of us! The stairways are too narrow, so of course people are going to bump into each other! That doesn't give you or your worthless sons the right to do something like that!"

Jimmy's smile faltered as Nell felt a slap to her face. That got her to shut up quickly as Jimmy wiped away the blood from her nose with a tissue he had in his pocket.

"Just so your sisters don't ask questions!" Jimmy hissed. He knelt down towards Nell's stomach. "Don't worry, when you start showing, I'll treat you like a queen. No chores, no anything."

"What about the girls?" Nell demanded. "My sisters? This house will be too small for a baby when it's already too small for them."

Jimmy didn't answer, but he left so Nell could get dressed again. He left the door open so Madeline and Sabrina could run in and bury their faces in Nell's sides.

"Let us out of here!" Madeline screamed, running at Jimmy and kicking him again. "You don't have any right to do this to us!" She glanced at Nell, seeing a small red streak on a tissue in her hand. "You leave Nell alone!"

Robby grabbed Madeline again, but she scratched his arm as hard as she could, smirking as she saw blood appear as he let her go. "You little witch!" he shouted.

"If I _was_ a witch, I'd cast a spell on you and make you let us all go!" Madeline yelled as she kicked him and ran to Nell and Sabrina.

Robby had closed the door, but Madeline could hear him yelling at Jimmy as she snuggled against Nell.

"Jimmy hurt you again, Nell?" Sabrina frowned.

"I'd rather it be me than you two," Nell smiled, stroking Sabrina's cheek with one hand and Madeline's hair with the other. "You won't believe what Jimmy told me. He said he'll treat me like a queen when I start showing."

"Baby?" Madeline frowned. "This house is too little for a baby."

"That's what I told him," Nell muttered. "But you know Jimmy and his sons only care about themselves."

"Nell, do you think anyone's looking for us?" Sabrina asked.

"I always hope they are," Nell sighed.

"If they are, think of all the yummy food we can have and new clothes and other stuff when we get out of here," Madeline smiled.

"Why are you always the optimistic one, Maddie?" Nell grinned.

"I don't know!" Madeline giggled. "I hear you talk about Bobby Lee in your sleep Nell. You like him?"

"Really like him?" Sabrina teased.

"Well, he did help me when I was seasick," Nell smiled, "And he and I did have fun going on our fishing trip and picking those berries."

"Will you two get married?" Madeline asked.

"First, we need to get out of here," Nell smirked, "Then we need to recover from the ordeal for a while. Then Bobby Lee and I need to reconnect. Then maybe we'll talk about getting married."

"What's that?" Sabrina frowned as she looked up.

"It's probably just Jimmy or Beth or Robby yelling," Nell assured her. "You've learned to ignore it, Bri."

"No. It's different!" Sabrina objected.

"Maddie, when Jimmy let you out this morning, what did you do?" Nell smiled. She noticed tears in Madeline's eyes and wiped them away. "I'm not mad, Butterfly."

"I tried to run away again," Madeline admitted. "I just want someone to find us!"

"So do I, but you've got to work on being more stealthy," Nell smirked.

Madeline sighed, but she didn't know that something different was going to happen, and it would change her and her sisters' lives for the better.

"Did someone approach you?" Sabrina asked.

"I think it was a lady and a man. They saw me and asked some stuff," Madeline remembered. "They said something about telling a king and queen about us."

"The king and queen?" Nell squealed. "King Roland and Queen Miranda?" Madeline nodded timidly before feeling her sister hug her. "Madeline Elizabeth O'Malley, you truly are your nickname."

"I'm a butterfly?" Madeline smiled a little.

"Yes you are!" Nell smiled. "You flew away and found someone who might be able to rescue us!"

"But then I was caught again," Madeline sighed.

"It doesn't matter," Nell smiled. "At least someone saw you, and now King Roland and Queen Miranda will know about this, and they'll send someone to rescue us!"

"And Jimmy will go to jail, right?" Sabrina giggled.

"Right!" Nell laughed. "Him and his worthless sons."

Madeline crawled onto Nell's lap as she sighed and looked out the window. Nell was tall enough to open it. That was if Jimmy didn't disturb them.

As they talked, Nell looked out the window. She thought she saw someone pass by, and that gave her an idea. "I remember reading something like this in Adventure Stories Weekly," she explained. "Let's open the window, then we'll start singing."

"But won't Jimmy, Beth, or Robby hear us?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, let's see what time it is," Nell suggested. "If it's late afternoon, they'll be sleeping off lunch."

"And if they're sleeping, we can sing as loudly as we want," Madeline reasoned. "Once those three meanies fall asleep, nothing wakes them up!" She paused and smirked over at Nell. "And I thought _Nell's_ snoring was loud!"

"In any case, if we sing loudly, someone will hear us and they'll rescue us!" Nell grinned.

"You think it'll work?" Sabrina wondered.

"I believe it will," Nell assured her.

With Sabrina and Madeline behind her, Nell opened the window as the twins giggled, feeling late afternoon sun on their faces.

At the same time, Robert "Bobby" Lee Johnson, one of King Roland's junior guards, was in the village, interviewing someone who had mentioned seeing a girl who had been reported missing.

"Did you see what this girl looked like?" he asked. "Did you know where she came from? What was she doing there? How was she acting?"

"It all happened so quickly," the witness admitted. "She was running, like she was trying to get away from someone, but a large man ran up and grabbed her. She was screaming, but he covered her mouth. I ran after them, but they disappeared into the woods."

Bobby Lee wrote the information down. "Thank you," he said as he went on his way.

He shook his head and sighed. It had been two years since that day. Though at fourteen, he suspected they were dead.

Nell had been twelve when she and her sisters were abducted. Then again, the witness had brought a little bit of hope, even if it was very little.

"Sofia, could you leave for a moment?" King Roland requested upon Bobby Lee's return. "Robert and I have a serious matter to discuss."

The youngest princess of Enchancia nodded, getting off her throne as she gave him a kiss on the cheek before running off elsewhere.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything important," Bobby Lee smiled.

"Nonsense. I just didn't want Sofia to hear what we're about to discuss," King Roland assured him. "You know very well her reaction the first time she heard."

"Oh yes," Bobby Lee murmured. "She couldn't sleep for a week, and she had nightmares. I had to sleep on a chair in her room, when she wasn't sleeping in James or Amber's rooms with them."

Roland nodded softly as he remembered seeing Sofia sleeping on James' bed while he slept on the floor, or in Amber's room with her on the bed. Bobby Lee would be on a chair in the corner watching over them, no matter whose room Sofia ended up in, and they'd help Sofia when she woke up crying from nightmares.

Sofia hadn't meant to overhear at the time, and Roland knew that, but the subject of abduction mixed with her innocence wasn't the most appropriate combination.

Especially with her nightmares of being abducted herself. He and Bobby Lee shuddered at the memory, not hearing Miranda's footsteps.

"Any news, Robert?" She asked.

"We have a lead," he informed her, "Someone saw a man chasing a little girl. They pointed out where they went, and so I'm going to get the guards together and we're going to have the person show us where the man went."

"I'll come too," James offered as he came in and heard everything.

"No, you stay here," Bobby Lee shook his head. "I know, this would be good knight training for you, but I don't think Roland would like it if I led his son into any sort of danger." Seeing his disappointed look, Bobby Lee assured him, "Don't worry, little pseudo-brother, I'll be okay. I'm going with the guards and we'll all come back in one piece."

"Pseudo-brother?" Miranda asked.

"I've known James since he was really little," Bobby Lee smiled. "He's like the younger brother I never had."

"You better get going, Robert," Roland beckoned to him. "Who knows what's happened to that little girl as we speak."

"Yes, your majesty. It'll be my honor," Bobby Lee smiled, bowing before leaving the room.

"So none of us can go?" James frowned. "Amber? Sof? Me?"

"Actually, James, I'll need you to help keep an eye on your sisters and your mother," Bobby Lee said as he knelt down to his level. "And don't worry. I've used a lot of ideas from your stories when I've looked for Helen, Madeline, and Sabrina."

James smiled. He used ideas from his knight training in his mystery stories. He'd even incorporate some of the stories the knights told him about their adventures into the plot of his own stories. "Okay, but be careful," he agreed. "And don't worry; I won't write about what happened to Nell, Madeline, and Sabrina."

"I know," Bobby Lee smiled. "But maybe you could write something for them when I find them!"

"I don't know about Nell. I haven't written for teens yet," James admitted. "But I'll do something for Sabrina and Madeline, and hopefully Nell will like it too."

"Be safe," Sofia muttered, running over to Bobby Lee and burying her face in his chest.

"I will. Don't worry," Bobby Lee assured her, shushing her as she started to cry.

"Sof, how would you like to help me write the story?" James suggested. "I know, it doesn't seem like much, and it's just a distraction..."

"But that's a good idea to keep busy rather than worry," Miranda agreed. "I read a few of your stories, James, and they're very clever! Not to mention funny and entertaining!"

Sofia managed a smile. "Okay. If we can't help Bobby Lee, we can find a way to help Nell, Madeline, and Sabrina when they find them."

James hugged her in agreement.

Back at the house, Jimmy, Robby and Beth hadn't woken up, much to Nell's relief as she stood out the front door of the house with Sabrina and Madeline.

She was rarely able to get to the front door, as Jimmy never allowed her to for he controlled what she could and couldn't do if he was awake.

"I have an idea," Nell murmured, "Maddie, do you remember the song we made up to help Sabrina the first time she was locked in the closet?"

"I think so," Madeline nodded. "You want to sing it now?"

"Not yet," Nell whispered. "I read about a princess once who sang until someone found her. Hopefully, we can sing our song until someone finds us. We'll go upstairs so Jimmy, Beth, and Robby don't hear us. I know, they can sleep through everything when they're as drunk as they are, but we don't want to take any chances."

"I like that idea," Sabrina smiled.

"Me too!" Madeline smiled.

"Okay, now let's go upstairs," Nell murmured, "I know that there are people who ride by soon. Jimmy always made sure we're quiet, but this time, we'll sing our song and hope they hear us."

The girls nodded excitedly, watching as Nell pressed her fingers to their lips as the three of them traveled upstairs. Once upstairs, she let go of their hands, and Madeline and Sabrina ran up to the window.

"Nell, you go first!" Sabrina giggled. "Maddie and I can follow."

"Okay," Nell agreed. "But first, let's do this." She carefully closed and locked the door, then slowly pushed the heavy dresser in front of it. "Bri, I know you don't like closed and locked doors, but this is important to the plan."

Sabrina nodded slowly. "As long as you stay with me," she agreed at last.

"And the dresser's there to keep Jimmy, Beth, and Robby from coming in and catching us, right?" Madeline asked.

"That's right," Nell smiled as she went over and opened the window.

With the window opened, Sabrina and Madeline stood back to give her some room.

Whoever was out there could hear Nell's voice better than theirs, as Madeline could see a carriage a few miles away.

"Ready?" Nell murmured.

"Let's sing!" Madeline whispered.

Nell nodded in agreement as she started singing, Here I sit so cold and hungry,  
Feeling lost and far away.

Madeline hugged her as she joined in, Happiness is just a memory,  
A patch of sun from yesterday.

Sabrina was looking out of the window as she joined them on the chorus, and she gasped, pointing at something excitedly.

Where is the Hope that I once knew?  
My dreams have vanished it is true.  
When will the Sun come shining through?  
Where is the Hope that I once knew?

"Is that the king?" Sabrina whispered as Nell lifted her up so she could see.

"Looks like it," Nell smiled. She nearly dropped Sabrina in surprise upon a realization of who was next to the king. "Robert?"

"He's found us! We're going to be free again!" Madeline cheered.

She started the next verse, Friends would call me Bravest Lion.  
I once had that kind of roar.

Sabrina joined in, If I reach inside for courage,  
Perhaps I can be strong once more.

"Keep it up!" Madeline smiled.

Sabrina nodded as they all sang together, I'll find the Hope that I once knew  
And I will make my dreams come true.  
I'll see the Sun come shining through.  
Full of the Hope that I once knew.

"We're saved!" Sabrina cheered from where she was standing by the open window.

"Easy now! We've got three sleepy drunks in here!" Nell giggled.

Sabrina and Madeline couldn't help but giggle with her as they hugged her legs with tears in their eyes.

Tears of joy for their freedom.

"Keep singing! We're going to be rescued!" Madeline whispered excitedly.

"Loudly enough for them to hear us, but be careful not to wake up Jimmy and his family!" Nell agreed.

She joined them on the chorus, We'll find the Hope that we once knew.  
And we will make our dreams come true.  
We'll the sun come shining through

"Any sign of her, Robert?" Roland asked as he the guards look around in the woods.

"No, your majesty. I think we should..." Bobby Lee paused as the guards and Roland stopped in their tracks. "I hear singing. But where is it coming from?"

"Look up there!" Aiden whispered, pointing at the attic window.

Roland, Bobby Lee, and the guards followed his gaze, and they not only saw Nell, Madeline, and Sabrina, but they heard them finish the song they were singing, Full of the hope (full of the hope)  
That we once knew!

"I see them! It's Helen! And Madeline and Sabrina too!" Bobby Lee whispered excitedly.

"I know you're excited to see them, Robert, but we have to rescue them first," Jackson smirked.

"Sorry," Bobby Lee muttered sheepishly.

"Don't worry," Roland smiled. "We'd be excited about something like this too, but you know we have to get in there first, then we have to arrest Jimmy and his sons, then rescue Helen, Madeline, and Sabrina."

"We could barge down the door, your majesty," Aiden suggested.

"But not to startle the girls," Jackson added. "Who knows what those bastards had done to them."

The bastards in question were still out of it after drinking so much, but they started to wake up when they heard people approaching the house.

"Whassat?" Beth slurred.

"Lessee..." Robby muttered.

"Helen!" Jimmy growled despite being slurred in his speech.

He and his sons covered their ears as the noises turned into an uproar as the door opened, revealing the guards, Bobby Lee, and Roland.

"No, not Helen, it's King Roland the Second of Enchancia!" Roland smirked as he entered.

"And his guards," Bobby Lee said as he came up beside him. "Where are Helen, Madeline, and Sabrina?"

"There's only one way to find out," Roland replied, "Guards, search the house from top to bottom!"

The guards nodded as Jimmy tried to follow them before Bobby Lee grabbed him by the arm.

"Oh no you don't," Bobby Lee smirked. "I've waited two years to do what I'm about to do to you." He slammed his fist into Jimmy's face. When Jimmy went down, Bobby Lee continued pummeling him. "If you've harmed one hair on any of their heads, so help me, I'll-"

He didn't get a chance to finish his threat, since out of the corner of his eye, he saw Beth try to run up the stairs to stop the guards from finding Nell and the girls.

"And where do you think you're going?" Aiden said as he grabbed his arm.

Luckily for Roland, Robby hadn't moved as he grabbed both his arms. He may not have been a guard, but as king, Nell and girls reminded him of his own daughters.

If Sofia and Amber has been in their position, he'd do anything that it took to get them back.

Roland and Jackson pinned Beth down and restrained him. They shoved him into a chair at the same table where Jimmy and Robby were also restrained.

At the same time, as they heard the shouting and noise, Nell, Madeline, and Sabrina cautiously moved the dresser away from the door and unlocked it.

They gasped upon seeing Bobby Lee as Madeline ran to him.

"King Roland! Your majesty," Nell curtsied.

"Bobby Lee!" Madeline shouted. She quickly shook her head. "And King Roland! Your majesty...I'm sorry!"

"Don't give it another thought," Roland smirked. "We're going to get you out of here."

"We're free!" Sabrina cheered. "But what about Jimmy, Beth, and Robby?"

"They're tied up downstairs," Bobby Lee smiled. "But let's not think about that right now. Let's get you out of here."

"I love you. I love you. I love you..." Nell chanted as he led her out.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Sabrina chanted.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Madeline echoed.

Bobby Lee took Madeline in his arms as Sabrina followed behind Nell, becoming shy around Roland.

"Won't Sofia be relieved to see that you're all alright," Roland smiled.

"You mean the royal family knows about us?" Nell frowned.

"Yes, and they wanted to help find you too," Bobby Lee smiled. "I used all kinds of ideas from James' stories to look for you. I interviewed witnesses, I followed the trail of beads you left..."

"From Mama's necklace," Nell smiled. "I hoped someone would find it!"

"And you can put it back together when we get you home," Bobby Lee continued. "I've got all the beads in a bag on my dresser, and I kept them with me every day when I went looking for you."

"But where are we going to stay?" Sabrina frowned.

"Yeah," Madeline added.

"I don't think royalty would take in three girls," Nell muttered. "I heard the shoe shop's been empty since Queen Miranda and Princess Sofia left it. We can take up residence there and try to keep things as they were."

"Actually, you'll stay in the castle in our finest guest rooms until you've recovered," Roland smiled. "After that we'll talk about where you want to stay, but we're hoping you'll stay with us in the castle."

"I don't want to be a bother," Nell admitted.

"You wouldn't be a bother," Bobby Lee smiled. "I'll be right beside you every day, helping take care of you and treating you like a queen."

"Just so long as _you're_ the one treating me like a queen, and not Jimmy and his sons!" Nell smirked.

"Helen, you, Madeline, and Sabrina never have to worry about those bastards again," Bobby Lee smiled, but then he looked up at Roland. "Sorry, your majesty, I didn't mean to curse in front of you."

"Don't worry, Robert," Roland smirked. "This time there was a good reason for swearing in front of me."

"And just be lucky we only hear James say an occasional 'darn it', 'fudge', or 'shoot'," Bobby Lee chuckled. "Although I have no idea where he picked that up from!"

"That's okay, as long as they're not the real words," Roland chuckled. He gave Bobby Lee a mock frown. "And I think we both know where he picked that up from!"

"Don't be ridiculous, your majesty; I've never heard Mr. Baileywick say anything like that a day in his life!" Bobby Lee grinned.

"Robert!" Nell rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but laugh. It felt so wonderful to hear his voice again, and to hear him making jokes.

"Can the guest rooms be close to each other?" Madeline requested, but she couldn't help but giggle at the friendly bantering.

"Across the hall or a room or two apart?" Sabrina added, giggling herself. It felt so wonderful to giggle like that again.

"I'll have to discuss that with my wife Miranda and our aforementioned steward Baileywick," Roland admitted, turning serious now. Seeing Sabrina and Madeline frown, he patted their heads. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll all enjoy your own rooms."

"Nell has nightmares about Jimmy and the bad stuff he did to her sometimes," Madeline confessed. "Can you fix them?"

"Well, we'll all be there to talk to her if she needs us," Roland started. "And you and Sabrina as well."

"And we'll have to take this one day at a time," Bobby Lee agreed. "Something like this can't be fixed overnight. But don't worry, we'll all get through this together."

"Okay," Madeline sighed.

"Maddie, Bri, I know it's going to be a little scary, but we'll get new clothes to wear, three warm meals a day, and whatever else we need," Nell smiled. "Who could say no to that?"

"I want Mommy and Daddy," Sabrina frowned. "I want our old stuff before the meanies came. I don't wanna change!"

"I know, Baby Girl," Nell murmured, "But the three of us are still together and we all still love each other, and that won't change."

Sabrina smiled a little. That was true, but she knew it would take a long time for her and her sisters to recover from their ordeal.

She looked up when she felt Bobby Lee's arm around her shoulders. "Are you and Madeline ready to go, Sabrina?" Bobby Lee smiled.

Sabrina hugged him. "Yes! Let's get out of here!"

"I've been ready forever!" Madeline smiled.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Nell grinned.

"Is the carriage really pulled by ponies? Is Queen Miranda pretty? Are the princesses pretty?" Madeline asked.

"That's a lot of questions, Madeline!" Roland chuckled. "But rest assured, I'll answer them on the way back to the castle. And don't worry, Sabrina; Jimmy, Robby, and Beth won't be with us."

"They'll be going to the dungeons for their crimes," Bobby Lee promised.

"And they'll most likely be executed," Roland murmured. "But we'll see if that's true when they go to trial."

"I hope that's true, sir," Nell murmured.

"It probably will be true," Bobby Lee murmured. "But let's not think about them right now. The most important thing is that the three of you are safe, and we're all together again."

Madeline nodded before yawning, falling asleep in his arms. Nell stroked her hair before taking Sabrina in her arms.

Sabrina wasn't sleepy, but was looking around, hoping that what she and her sisters were a part of wasn't a dream.

"Don't worry, girls, it's not a dream," Bobby Lee whispered. "You're really free now, and you'll never have to worry about Jimmy, Beth, or Robby ever again."

"We'll make a fresh start together, right?" Nell asked as he helped them into the carriage.

"That's right," Bobby Lee smiled as Roland gave him permission to sit with her, Madeline, and Sabrina. "Trust me, Helen, everything's going to be all right from here on out."

"I trust you," Nell smiled.


	43. James and Bobby Lee's song for Madeline

**Sofia2017planning asked about this song from Billy Ray Cyrus, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if, as a way to help her recover after her ordeal, James and Bobby Lee sang to Madeline to help her go to sleep. And it's a special song to Roland as he watches them, since it's not only the song James sang for Queen Melinda after he got his voice back, but James is singing it with his door open. Thanks to Sofia2017 planning for helping with the story. Adventure Stories Weekly and Silverstein's Adventure Stories are from Niagara14301's Dorrie series. Billy Ray Cyrus' music is not mine.**

Robert "Bobby" Lee Johnson grinned as he carefully closed the door to the guest room that his childhood friend Helen "Nell" Genevieve O'Malley was in. She and her sisters, Madeline and Sabrina, had just been rescued a short time ago following their abduction two years previously. On the way to the castle, he had promised them that he'd be with them during their recovery.

After the castle physician, Dr. Craig Heydenberg, and the doctor from the village hospital, Dr. Archibald Riker, had examined Nell, she told Bobby Lee to check in on Madeline and Sabrina, who had been examined earlier. Madeline and Sabrina seemed to be doing well, and so Bobby Lee told them that he'd be back later to check on them.

As he walked down the hall, he heard Sofia and James talking in James' room. He heard Sofia giggle, and he figured James was trying to help her feel better. Sofia had been terrified when she first learned about Nell, Madeline, and Sabrina's abduction, and so James always tried to help her feel better when she felt scared or upset. Bobby peeked into James Room, seeing him and Sofia working on the story James had been writing for Nell and her sisters.

Sofia smiled as she hugged his plush tiger, Prince Blizzard. "James, I can't believe Nell and her sisters are safe after two years!"

James smiled. He always tried to help Bobby Lee and the guards with their investigation, and they incorporated the tips from his stories into their searches. He had also promised not to write about what happened to Nell and his sisters, but Bobby Lee had suggested that he write a story for them to cheer them up.

"And I like the way this story's coming," Sofia continued. "I used to read Adventure Stories Weekly when I lived in the village, and I always loved Andrew Harmon's adventures. I just never knew he was you!"

"That's right, Sof; I use people's middle names as my characters' first names," James explained.

"Okay, so what do you think Miss Amanda should do in your story?" Sofia asked.

"Or Mr. Lee?" Bobby Lee grinned as he came up. "I just came back from checking on Nell, Madeline, and Sabrina, and they're all doing just fine. Nell also told me that she likes your stories. She said Jimmy would go out and get a few magazines for her sometimes, and she'd read them with the girls."

"And nobody ever asked him why he got a children's magazine when Beth and Robby were older?" James asked, "Or why he was getting them in the first place?"

"Everyone likes the stories, James, not just kids," Sofia smiled. "When Mom and I worked in the shop, she kept a few copies of Adventure Stories Weekly or Silverstein's Adventure Stories for customers, and not just the kids, but the adults liked reading them as they waited for their orders."

James smiled. "That makes sense, and I like the idea of a Mr. Lee in the story. I'll see if I can give you a good part in the story, Bobby Lee!"

Bobby Lee grinned. "Okay!"

Sofia smiled. "Okay, but Bobby Lee, how are Nell, Sabrina, and Madeline doing now?"

"They're doing fine," Bobby Lee smiled. "Helen fell asleep after the doctor examined her, and Sabrina was just about ready to go to sleep after the doctor was finished checking her. As for Madeline, I saw Mr. Baileywick helping her to the bathroom a few minutes ago." He looked over the notebook in James' lap. "How's the story coming?"

"Pretty good so far," James smiled. "Andrew and Julie are working together with Miss Amanda to solve a mystery. I thought about having them solve an actress's kidnapping, but that sounds too much like what just happened with Nell, Madeline, and Sabrina, so I threw that idea out. So now, we're tossing other ideas around."

"This one sounds kind of interesting," Bobby Lee said as he picked up one of James' folders. "A map gets stolen and Andrew and Julie have to find it before everything gets erased?" He scanned the story. "And if something gets erased on the map, the landmark it represents gets erased too!"

"Yeah," James shrugged. "That's from my 'try again later' box. I was having trouble figuring out how the plot was going, and I got the idea from Cedric, when he said something about a map that he saw once do something like that."

"Well, if you need ideas for that one, let me know and I'll help you," Bobby Lee offered.

James smiled. "I will, Bobby Lee."

Bobby Lee smiled. "Okay, James; I'll be back later to check on you two."

A little later, James was coming back from the kitchen with a tray of snacks for himself and Sofia. "Any luck coming up with ideas, Sof?"

"Not yet," Sofia admitted, putting down a folder she'd been reading. "I was just reading a few of your other stories to get an idea of my own. You're really good!"

James smiled. Bobby Lee had convinced him to contribute some stories to the magazine after he'd borrowed a few of them to read himself to sleep a few years ago. He even took the Creative Writing class at Royal Prep, even though it was for older students.

He offered Sofia a cookie, and she smiled. "It's a good idea to take a break now and then."

"James is taking a break?" Bobby Lee smirked as he came in.

"Of course he is," Sofia looked puzzled. "You make it sound like all he does is work on writing."

"Well, sometimes he takes a break for a snack," Bobby Lee started as he snatched a cookie off the plate. "But you can always get James' attention with music."

"And at least he sings with his door open a crack now," Sofia agreed, remembering how James said he only sang with his door closed.

Bobby Lee smiled. "That's right, and we know he'll sing with the door open all the way again when he's ready. We just need to take it one day at a time."

"That's a good lesson," Sofia smiled.

"But sometimes I think someone opens the door more than a crack sometimes," James agreed.

"What can we say?" Bobby Lee smiled. "My guard friends and I like the songs you sing, and we want to hear them better!"

"Oh, really?" James smirked.

"That's right," Bobby Lee smiled as he looked in James' box of tapes and CDs. "And I found a song James and I used to dance around to when we were younger!"

"What kind of songs do you like?" Sofia asked.

"Well, Mother always said that my father used to sing a few older country songs when I was younger," Bobby Lee paused as he tried to remember. "She gave me the tapes after he died, and I'd play them for James when I came to the castle with her."

"Did Amber ever join you?" Sofia asked.

"Oh, yes," Bobby Lee smiled. "She liked a lot of the songs too."

James nodded. "I remember a few songs Amber loved to sing along to!"

"She did like a few of the songs," Bobby Lee smiled. "I remember she'd open your door a little so she could hear them too."

"Should we invite her here so she can help with the story too, or let her keep working on the painting I saw her working on earlier?" James asked.

"Let's let her keep working," Bobby Lee suggested. "You know that once Amber starts working on one of her paintings there's no stopping her!"

"Just like with James and his writing!" Sofia giggled.

Bobby Lee smirked. "That's so right, Sofia!"

"Do you think Amber'd like to join us?" Sofia asked.

"I checked on her earlier, and she was working on a painting for Nell, Madeline, and Sabrina," Bobby Lee replied. "She gave me a few sheets of paper and paints for Sabrina, since she likes drawing too, and thought that would cheer her up. I also took a few books out of the castle library for Helen and Madeline, since they like reading."

"And I know better than to interrupt Amber when she's working on a painting," James smirked. "She only takes a break from painting for meals, school, and bedtime!"

"Just like someone else we know!" Bobby Lee smirked, nuzzling James' plush dog Little Rex against him.

"You make it sound like I never take a break!" James laughed as he tried to fight him off.

"Anyway, Helen, Madeline, Sabrina, and Amber will get along just fine," Bobby Lee smirked. "And I think we'll have to set up two more beds in the library for Helen and Madeline, since they won't want to leave the library when we show it to them!"

"Bobby Lee, when can we give Nell, Sabina, and Madeline a tour of the castle?" Sofia asked.

"Let's give them a day or two to rest," Bobby Lee suggested. "You know how much they've been through, and they deserve some time to themselves. But your father gave me permission to be their personal guard and to take them around when they need to go someplace."

"We can help you with that too," James offered. He put the song he'd found in his tape player. "And if they feel up to it, we can open my door a crack so they can hear us sing."

"Or, we could invite them in here if they feel up to it," Sofia offered.

Bobby Lee smiled. "That sounds like a plan!"

They were cut off when they heard a knock on the door. "Bobby Lee? Are you in there?" they heard Madeline ask.

"Madeline, come on in," Bobby Lee invited. "Sofia, James, and I were just thinking of a song to sing for you, Helen, and Sabrina."

Madeline smiled. "That would be so nice. I'll take you to Nell's room. Sabrina's been asleep for a little while, and she won't wake up."

"That's okay," Bobby Lee smiled. "We'll let her sleep. She deserves it after everything that happened."

Madeline nodded. "That's true, but I want someone to play with. Please, Bobby Lee!"

Bobby Lee smiled. "Madeline, you could use some sleep too. You hear what the doctor said, you need to rest for a few days."

"You can stay here in my room," James offered. "I'll be right by your side."

"Well, okay," Madeline gave in. She picked up James' stuffed dragon Sir Blaze-a-Lot, and hugged him. It felt good to cuddle something soft again.

"And to help you go to sleep, we can sing something to you," James continued.

"Okay," Madeline agreed. She found James' other writing helpers, Prince Blizzard and Little Rex. "Can they stay with me too?"

"Sure," Bobby Lee smiled as James nodded in agreement. He left for a minute, then returned with his guitar. "I heard James sing this once and I think you'll like it too."

As Madeline settled back with James' plush friends, Bobby Lee sang as he accompanied himself, Just a single mom raising up the kids  
Little Tommy's seven now and  
Her daughter Justine just turned ten

James smiled a little when he heard the song begin. He remembered singing this when his voice came back, even if he kept his door closed as he sang this for Queen Melinda, as a way to make it up to her for not being able to sing the other song. He saw Bobby Lee nod encouragingly, and he joined in, Pinchin' every cent, laughin' and lovin' and content  
You would never think a couple years ago  
She almost let her job, her kids, her mind, her life go up in smoke  
Right there on the edge right before the fall

Madeline smiled as she leaned back against James' pillows. It was so nice to hear Bobby Lee's voice again. She remembered how he and Nell had sung to her when she had been scared by a nightmare before she had been kidnapped. "Music makes everything better," she murmured.

"That's what James always says," Sofia smiled. "And he's keeping his door open a crack so he doesn't disturb anyone."

"That's okay," Madeline smiled. "Sabrina doesn't like closed doors or closets anymore."

"Well, she doesn't have to worry about either of them anymore," Bobby Lee smiled. "She won't get locked in one ever again."

At the same time, he and James sang together, Somebody said a prayer, somebody had some faith  
Somebody finally hit their knees and asked for help for heaven's sake  
Somebody finally found someone who really cares  
Somebody said a prayer

As he watched her, James smiled a little. Madeline and her sisters didn't need to know that he didn't sing with his door open.

He took the next verse, He was seventeen and his heart was broke  
The middle of the night, a bottle full of pills and a goodbye note  
Sittin' on his bed but then he bowed his head  
Now I see him every week and every now and then  
He talks about that night and the peace that came over him

Bobby Lee also nodded. He tried to have James sing with his door open a crack so people could hear him, but he knew it would take him one day at a time before he was ready to sing with it open all the way again.

He took the next part of the verse, Talk about a sign, can I get an amen?  
Well there were tears on his face  
He said look what happened lord

Bobby Lee smiled as he discreetly glanced out the door, which was open all the way, since Madeline hadn't shut it behind her when she came in. He smiled when he saw Roland and Miranda peeking in at them.

"Come on in," James murmured as he took the next chorus, "And this time you can keep the door open."

Roland and Miranda smiled as James took the next part of the chorus, Somebody said a prayer, somebody had some faith  
Somebody finally hit their knees and asked for help for heaven's sake  
Somebody finally found someone who really cares  
Somebody said a prayer

"You sound wonderful, James," Miranda smiled. "But you don't have to sing behind a closed door; keep it open so we can all hear you."

"I'll think about it," James smiled a little as Bobby Lee took the next chorus.

Somebody said a prayer, somebody had some faith  
Somebody finally hit their knees and asked for help for heaven's sake  
Somebody finally found someone who really cares  
Somebody said a prayer

As Madeline fell asleep, he and James finished the song, Can I get an amen? Oh  
Can I get an amen? Oh  
Somebody, somebody said a prayer  
Somebody said a prayer  
Somebody, somebody said a prayer

"That was really nice," Sofia smiled.

"You did a wonderful job," Miranda added as she gave James a hug.

"Both of you were magnificent," Roland added, "Now, why don't we all let Madeline get some sleep? I'll have Baileywick post a guard outside the door."

"I said I'd stay with her if she woke up or if she needed anything," James sounded doubtful.

"I'm sure she'll understand that you need a break too," Roland smiled.

"That's right," Bobby Lee agreed. "James, you've worked your fingers to the bone on your stories, and you deserve a break from working so hard around the castle. Now, we're going to get a snack, then you're going to join me and my guard friends in a fishing trip."

"Okay," James smiled as he wrote a note for Madeline, telling her where he was going, and leaving it on the side table so she could find it.

"Can I come too?" Sofia asked, tucking her in with James' plush friends.

"Hmm…how does Queen Miranda's phrase go again, the more the merrier?" Bobby Lee smiled.

Sofia smiled as they the room. "Yes it does. Let's go!"


	44. Hugo and Axel's karaoke duet

**On March 20, the world of music experienced a terrible loss. Kenny Rogers, whose songs I've sometimes used in my stories and song collections, passed away at age 81. I thought it would be a nice tribute to him to include one of his first songs, which he did with the group The First Edition.**

**During the karaoke party at the end of The Secret Love Song, James finds another one of his favorite songs. He also learns that this is a favorite song of some of his friends, and he invites them to sing with him. Hugo and Axel even remember this as a song they did once, and they decide to re-live their own karaoke glory. Langlock is from Harry Potter. Kenny Rogers' music is not mine, and on a more serious note, rest in peace, Kenny Rogers.**

As the karaoke party went on, Hugo was rooting through one of the boxes for another song. "Yes!" he cheered as he pulled a CD out.

"Did you find one you like, Hugo?" Sofia asked as Hildegarde and Cleo came back from doing a song of their own.

"I sure did!" Hugo grinned. "I remember once when Axel and I went with Dad to a tavern in Albuquerque. After he and his friends talked about some royal business, they were all talking together about other things, and so Axel and I did a few karaoke songs as we waited for him. This one right here is one of Dad's favorites!"

"So go on up and sing it, Hugo," Sofia smiled.

"Okay!" Hugo grinned as he gave the CD to Ezekiel and Deidre. They rolled their eyes at his enthusiasm, but since they couldn't speak due to the _Langlock_ spell on them, they literally couldn't complain.

When the music started, Hugo's grin widened as he started, Yeah, yeah, oh yeah, what condition my condition was in

James grinned when he heard the opening notes. "I love this song, but I'll let you sing it!"

"Get up here, James," Hugo smirked as he sang, I woke up this morning with the sundown shining in  
I found my mind in a brown paper bag within

"Okay, since you asked so nicely," James smirked.

Hugo helped him up on the stage as he continued, I tripped on a cloud and fell-a eight miles high  
I tore my mind on a jagged sky  
I just dropped in to see what condition my condition was in

As James joined him on the chorus, they got a surprise as Axel came up on the stage and joined them, Yeah, yeah, oh-yeah, what condition my condition was in

Seeing Hugo's look of surprise, Axel grinned. "You know how much I love this song, baby bro! And you also know that I did a solo of this song when we were at that tavern!"

"Yes I do!" Hugo grinned as he sang, I pushed my soul in a deep dark hole and then I followed it in  
I watched myself crawling out as I was a-crawling in

Axel sang back, I got up so tight I couldn't unwind  
I saw so much I broke my mind  
I just dropped in to see what condition my condition was in

"I think I'll let you guys finish this," James smiled as he left the stage. "I can do another song later."

"No problem, but we didn't mean to kick you off the stage!" Hugo called after him.

"You guys didn't kick me off the stage; I volunteered to let you two do this," James assured him.

He and Axel sang together, Yeah, yeah, oh-yeah, what condition my condition was in

"If you say so, but thanks for singing with us, James!" Axel agreed.

"No problem!" James called as Axel started the last verse.

Someone painted April Fool in big black letters on a Dead End sign  
I had my foot on the gas as I left the road and blew out my mind

Hugo joined in, Eight miles outta Memphis and I got no spare  
Eight miles straight up downtown somewhere  
I just dropped in to see what condition my condition was in

He and Axel finished the song together, I said I just dropped in to see what condition my condition was in  
Yeah  
yeah  
oh-yeah

As Hugo and Axel came over to him over the applause, James grinned. "I know I didn't sing much of the song, but it's so brilliant to sing around you guys again!"

"I heard Daddy sing with you too," Amber agreed, smiling as she remembered Roland spinning her as the song played, and singing with Hugo and Axel.

"As James so eloquently puts it, I love this song!" Roland grinned, spinning her again, then reaching out and spinning James.

"Save it for family game night, Dad," James smirked.

"Oh, James, but it was nice of you to let Hugo and Axel sing this," Sofia smiled.

"And see, Amber, I'm not going to hog the karaoke machine," James continued. "I'm going to let all our friends sing something!"

"I know," Amber smiled. "And It's so wonderful to hear you sing around the castle again!"

"And you can sing as many songs as you want," Roland grinned, spinning them again.


	45. A new song of comfort for James

**Just as we were learning about the passing of Kenny Rogers, we now learn we've lost another country music legend. Joe Diffie died on March 29 of this year at age 61.**

**As another way to help James feel better after being unmasked at Royal Prep's singing contest (see chapter 6 of The Secret Love Song or chapter 9 of The Day the Music Died), Roland and Melinda remember a song they always sang to James when he was sad, sick, or hurting. They sing it for him, with several surprises in store for everyone. For a variation on this classic, check out chapter 20 of my collection Now Day Karaoke Party. Joe Diffie's music is not mine, and on a more serious note, rest in peace, Joe Diffie.**

"Don't worry, James; we'll pretend to be surprised when you unmask yourself tomorrow," Amber smiled.

"Amber!" Sofia frowned. Earlier that evening, James, who hadn't sung in public for three years following his birth mother's death, had decided to try the song he was supposed to sing again. He had been unmasked by two bullies, and now, the family was in his room with him, trying to help him feel better.

"No, we won't do that, but we will be proud of you, just like we are right now," Roland smiled, "And if I may make a suggestion about the song you do, and how you reveal it to Vivian…"

"What song should I do?" James asked. His feelings of hopelessness had begun to disappear when he learned that it was all right for him to sing in public, and that his birth mother Queen Melinda, who was there in front of him as a ghost, had said that she never held him to what he said about never singing in public again.

"You can sing whatever you want," Melinda smiled. "But I know a song that always made you feel better whenever you felt sad when you were little."

"I believe I know the one you mean," Roland smiled as he rooted through James' box of tapes and CDs. He nodded when he found the song he was looking for a few moments later. "I remember singing this one to him when he had that cold when he was a baby."

"Which one was it, Daddy?" Amber asked.

"This one," Roland smiled as he put the CD in James' radio.

When she heard the opening notes, Melinda smiled. "That's perfect!"

As James leaned against Miranda's shoulder, Melinda started singing, I could tell he'd had a tough life  
By the way he sat and stared  
And me, I'd come to push and shove  
So I pulled up a chair

As she sang, she saw James reach his hand out to her like he and Amber used to do when they were little, Melinda smiled and squeezed it, then reached out for Amber and squeezed her hand.

At the same time, Roland joined in, We talked of roads untraveled  
We talked of love untrue  
Of strings that come unraveled  
We were kings and kindred fools  
And just when I'd hit bottom  
That old man raised his glass  
And said at least we had our chances  
There's those who never have

As she sang, Melinda smiled as she remembered James singing what she and Roland called his 'la-la-la' song with her as she either rocked him or danced him around the room whenever she sang this, or any other song.

"I remember this," Amber smiled as she reached out for Melinda's hand. "This song was always so pretty!"

Melinda squeezed it and nodded as she and Roland sang together, So here's to all the soldiers  
Who have ever died in vain  
The insane locked up in themselves  
The homeless down on Main  
To those who stand on empty shores  
And spit against the wind  
And those who wait forever  
For ships that don't come in

"I haven't heard this song in a long time," Miranda smiled.

"If you know the song and you like it, then join us," Melinda invited.

Miranda smiled. "All right, I will! Thank you!"

She pulled Sofia into a hug as she took the next verse, He said it's only life's illusions  
That bring us to this bar  
To pick up these old crutches  
And compare each other's scars

Roland smiled as he hugged Amber and James and joined in, 'Cause the things we're calling heartache  
Hell, they're hardly worth our time  
We bitch about a dollar  
When there's those without a dime

"Come on, James, just one little 'la-la-la' for old times' sake!" Amber smiled.

"Oh, okay," James smiled as he let her pull him to his feet. He let her lead him in a dance as he sang, "La-la-la!" As Amber hugged him, he added, "And now I can sing full songs like this one!"

"And if I may say so, it's going to be wonderful to hear you sing another full song tomorrow," Roland smiled.

"Yes you may," James grinned.

Melinda nodded encouragingly, and James nodded to Sofia to open the door as he joined in, And as he ordered one last round  
He said I guess we can't complain  
God made life a gamble  
And we're still in the game

"I never thought I'd see the day when James sang with his door open again," Amber whispered as Roland hugged her.

"And we might be seeing more days like this," James smiled.

"That's wonderful!" Sofia smiled.

James smiled as he sang with Roland and Melinda, So here's to all the soldiers  
Who have ever died in vain  
The insane locked up in themselves  
The homeless down on Main  
To those who stand on empty shores  
And spit against the wind  
And those who wait forever  
For ships that don't come in

James smiled as he finished the song, And those who wait forever  
For ships that don't come in

He gave Melinda a hug when the song ended, and Melinda smiled. "I'm so proud of you, James!"

"We all are," Miranda smiled as she, Roland, Amber, and Sofia also hugged him.

"When I sing my song to Vivian tomorrow, it's also going out to you, Mom," James added.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Melinda smiled. "I'll be watching as you sing it, and I know you'll do a wonderful job."

"He will indeed," Roland smiled as the family hugged James.


	46. Clover's special sing-along

**Someone asked about this song from Tangled the Series, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, following his rescue in Finding Clover, Sofia, Minimus, Crackle, Mia, and Robin sang this to their bunny friend to remind him that they'll always be there for him. They might also sing this when Clover comes back at the end of Bunny Swap. Tangled the Series is not mine.**

Sofia: I know everything about ya  
Can't picture one day without ya  
When I need someone to guide me  
You're always right there beside me  
To point the way  
If I go astray

Minimus: Cause although it may be unspoken  
We've got something that can't be broken

Sofia/Minimus/Mia/Robin/Crackle: You and me, we fit together  
Perfectly, best friends forever  
Guarantee, I'll always see you through  
Cause I know that

Crackle: Me and you, share a connection  
Strong as glue, way past affection  
You're my crew, that's how it's meant to be  
Cause it's you and me

Sofia: Who else can I share a laugh with?  
Or always go half-and-half with?  
And if I should ever slip up  
I know that you'll zip your lip up  
And let it slide  
Cause you're on my side

Minimus: Just ask anybody who's seen us  
Nothing ever can come between us

Robin and Mia: You and me, we fit together  
To a T, birds of a feather  
Can't you see, we share a point of view?  
And it's obvious

Sofia: Me and you, we'll never falter  
Tried and true, you're my Gibraltar  
Can't undo something that's meant to be  
Something real like

Minimus and Crackle: You and me, we fit together  
A to Z, no question whether  
C'est la vie, somehow I guess we knew  
It was gonna be

Sofia/Minimus/Mia/Robin/Crackle: Me and you, ever and always  
Through and through, big ways and small ways  
Just us six, simple as 1-2-3  
Always you and me  
You and me


	47. The knights' celebration song

**Amber and James have loved music from an early age. Now they get to go to one of their first knighting ceremonies, which will include a party, and of course, music! The knights will even learn that someone in the room likes music as much as Sir Maxwell! And of course this takes place before the events of The Silent Knight, where everyone hears Sir Bartelby speak. And even though Sir Bartelby doesn't speak or sing, that doesn't stop him from having fun with the knights. Thanks to Sofia2017planning for helping with the story. Celtic Thunder's music is not mine.**

"Roland, it was nice of you to let the children see the knighting ceremony," Melinda smiled as she and Roland carried three-year-old Amber and James out to the parade grounds. "I know they're a little young yet, but I'll be there to watch them."

"Yes, I know they'll be on their best behavior," Roland agreed. "But at least they have their little friends to keep them occupied if they get bored." He smiled at the carved wooden swan Amber was holding, and the carved wooden bear James held. Melinda's father, Grampy Clifton, had made them for the children for their third birthday, and they enjoyed playing with the little figurines, along with the mouse and horse they had gotten from him last year. They had wanted to bring their plush friends Duchess Kitty and Prince Blizzard, but Melinda had advised against it, saying that they might get lost or dirty. The cat and tiger were currently in Amber's room, as Amber put it, having a tea party.

"We be good!" Amber smiled.

"Yeah!" James agreed.

Melinda smiled. "I know you'll be good, you two."

"And I took the liberty of bringing your other little carved friends," Roland added, reaching into his pocket and handing James his horse and giving Amber her mouse. "I'm sure all your animals will get along very well together."

"Yeah! We tell Dutch-ess Kitty and Prince Bliz-zard 'bout the knights too!" James agreed.

"Okay!" Amber giggled.

"That's a wonderful idea," Melinda smiled. "I'll bet they'll be excited to hear all about this!"

Soon, it came time for the ceremony to begin. Melinda took Amber and James on her lap as Sir Bartelby, whom everyone called the Silent Knight, led the procession. Behind him were Sir Finnegan, Sir Eric, and Sir Maxwell. At the end of the line was the man to be knighted, Alfred.

Amber and James tried to be quiet as the knights passed, but they couldn't help but giggle as Alfred gave them a bow as he passed.

"He's nice," Amber whispered.

"He knight now?" James whispered.

"Yes, Amber, he's very nice, and no, James, he's not a knight yet," Melinda whispered. "First, Daddy has to make a speech, then have him kneel, then he touches his shoulders with his sword, then when he stands up again, then he's a knight."

"Okay, Mommy, but Daddy talks too long," Amber pouted a little.

"I know, sweetheart, but this is all part of the ceremony," Melinda chuckled. "But don't worry, there's going to be a party later on for him, and everyone's coming."

"We come too?" James asked.

"Of course," Melinda smiled. "You and Amber took your naps earlier, so you'll be able to stay up for the party."

"It be fun?" Amber asked.

"Oh, yes, it will be fun," Roland smiled. He turned to Amber with a mock frown. "But Amber, what do you mean by 'Daddy talks too long?'"

"I love you, Daddy," Amber smiled sweetly as she kissed his hand and James giggled beside her.

"I can never stay mad at you when you do that," Roland smirked, mussing their hair.

"Oh, you two," Melinda chuckled. "But Roland, you don't want to keep Alfred waiting any more than he already has to! Go make him a knight!" She grinned as Roland went up to Alfred and began the ceremony. "But Amber, James, getting back to the party, Daddy's right; it well be fun. You two are going to love it!"

As they tried to listen to what their daddy was saying to the man, Amber and James hugged their little wooden friends. They looked up as Melinda motioned for them look at Roland, and Amber and James smiled as he touched his sword to Alfred's shoulders and named him Sir Alfred.

Sir Alfred rose and gave the children a bow as he heard them giggle as the rest of the crowd cheered.

"He knight now?" Amber asked.

"That's right, Amber, he's a knight now," Melinda smiled as they heard all the knights, including Sir Alfred, recite the Code of Chivalry. Since Sir Bartelby didn't talk, he mimed what he was saying while Sir Maxwell translated his movements.

"Amber, James, you two did very well," Roland smiled as he came over.

"Party now?" James asked.

"In a little bit, my little party animal," Melinda smiled. "There are a lot of people here who want to congratulate Sir Alfred, including his family. There's going to be a special dinner for the guests first, then there's the party."

"Yummy!" Amber smiled.

"Okay!" James smiled. He sang to himself, "La-la-la!"

"You're absolutely right, James, there will be music," Melinda grinned. "Even the knights requested some of their favorite songs!"

"What songs they like?" Amber asked.

"Oh, all kinds," Melinda smiled. "But the type I'd really like to hear would have to be one of those jigs that Sir Finnegan and Sir Maxwell like."

"Ah, yes," Roland smiled, "Sir Finnegan has Irish ancestry, and Sir Maxwell's birth kingdom, Orillia, is a northern kingdom, but some of the founders' families had Irish ancestry as well. Sometimes they'd get together and lead the knights and squires in an Irish jig or two."

"You too?" Amber asked.

"Oh, yes," Roland smiled. "Your aunt Tilly, Grand Mum, and I loved that. When your mother first heard that, she couldn't stop dancing all night!"

"What can I say, Roland?" Melinda chuckled, "When I hear something I like, I can't help but dance to it!"

"Don't I know it," Roland chuckled, "I know you like dancing, Melinda, but you know we won't be dancing all night tonight; we have Amber and James with us at the party too, and you know how active they are!"

"I know, but Amber likes dancing as much as I do, and you know that when James hears music, he's going to sing!" Melinda grinned, giving Amber a little twirl, and mussing James' hair.

"I know that too," Roland grinned. "And as long as we keep an eye on them, I think they'll be all right."

"I love dance!" Amber smiled.

"La-la-la!" James sang as he hugged her.

"I know you love dancing, Amber, and you're right too, James; the music's going to be wonderful," Roland smiled, recalling how he'd often see Amber twirling around as James sang his little songs, and Melinda would twirl around the floor with them. He even remembered how Cedric had shot his sparkles in the air as they danced, and how everyone had loved it.

"Cet-trick come make his sparkles at the party?" James asked, seeing him smile and heard him muttering something that sounded like 'Cedric's sparkles...'.

"Will Cedric come and make his sparkles...?" Roland repeated, but he smiled and shook his head. "No, he said he was going to be working on a new potion during the party, and he didn't want to be disturbed. But perhaps tomorrow we'll tell him about what went on."

"Okay!" James smiled.

"Okay!" Amber giggled.

"Okay," Melinda smiled, "now come on; it's time to party!"

After everyone had finished dinner, the musicians began the party by playing a few songs.

Amber and James were dancing around with a few of the guests, when Roland and Melinda intercepted them. "Having fun, you two?" Roland smiled, tossing James up.

"Yeah!" James giggled as Roland caught him.

"Good! And it's going to get even more fun," Melinda smiled, spinning Amber around, "The knights are going to sing too!"

"Yay!" Amber smiled.

"What they sing?" James asked.

Roland smiled. "Well, there's only one way to find out!"

Sir Maxwell smiled as he and the knights took the stage. Everyone knew that Sir Bartelby didn't talk or sing, but that didn't stop him from having fun with his knight friends.

Sir Finnegan smiled beside him. This was one of his favorite tunes, but he whispered to Sir Alfred, "Lead off, Sir Alfred!"

"You mean it?" Sir Alfred asked.

"It's your night!" Sir Finnegan smiled.

"All right, I will!" Sir Alfred smiled as their song started.

The knights still started the song together, Hunt the Hare and turn her down the rocky road  
All the way to Dublin, whack follol de rah

When the song started, Melinda smiled when she saw Amber start dancing. However, she made sure Amber stayed by the side of the dance floor so the grown-ups wouldn't step on her.

At the same time, Sir Alfred began singing, 'Twas in the merry month of May, from me home I started  
Left the girls of Tuam nearly broken-hearted  
Saluted father dear, kissed me darlin' mother  
Drank a pint of beer, me grief and tears to smother  
Then off to reap the corn, leave where I was born  
Cut a stout black thorn to banish ghosts and goblins  
Bought a pair of brogues rattling o'er the bogs  
And fright'ning all the dogs on the rocky road to Dublin  
One, two, three, four, five

"La-la-la!" James joined in the song.

"You like this song, don't you, James?" Roland smiled, catching him before he bumped into another dancing couple.

"One-two-free-four-five! La-la-la!" James joined in the chorus.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Roland chuckled. "But try to stay over here where you can't get stepped on!"

"Okay!" James smiled. "One-two-free-four-five! La-la-la!"

Hearing James join them, the knights grinned as they started the chorus, Hunt the Hare and turn her down the rocky road  
All the way to Dublin, whack follol de rah

Sir Finnegan started the next verse, In Mullingar that night I rested limbs so weary  
Started by daylight next morning blithe and early  
Took a drop of the pure to keep me heart from sinking  
That's a Paddy's cure whenever he's on for drinking  
See the lassies smile, laughing all the while  
At me curious style, 'twould set your heart a bubblin'  
Asked if I hired, wages I required  
'Til I was almost tired of the rocky road to Dublin  
One, two, three, four, five

"One-two-free-four-five! La-la-la!" James echoed.

Roland smiled. "That's our boy!"

"Well, he does know what he likes," Melinda grinned, doing a little skipping dance with Amber.

Even the knights were enjoying seeing Amber and James dance around. "May we, your majesties?" Sir Eric asked, motioning toward James and Amber.

"Of course," Melinda smiled.

"Go ahead," Roland agreed.

Sir Eric and Sir Bartelby scooped up Amber and James and danced around the room with them as well as they continued the song.

The knights did the chorus together, Hunt the Hare and turn her down the rocky road  
All the way to Dublin, whack follol de rah

As he danced with Amber, Sir Eric sang, In Dublin next arrived, I thought it such a pity  
To be soon deprived a view of that fine city  
So then I took a stroll, all among the quality  
Me bundle it was stole, in a neat locality  
Something crossed me mind, when I looked behind  
No bundle could I find on me stick a wobblin'  
Inquiring for the rogue, they said me Connaught brogue  
Wasn't much in vogue on the rocky road to Dublin  
One, two, three, four, five

As Amber giggled as Sir Bartelby danced with her, Sir Finnegan smiled as he heard James sing, "One-two-free-four-five! La-la-la!"

"You'll make a fine knight one day, lad," Sir Finnegan smiled. "We all like this song too!"

Sir Eric nodded. "Yes, he will make a fine knight."

"We'll see when he's older, Sir Eric," Queen Melinda smiled. "But for now, let's let him sing with you."

"He certainly does enjoy that, my queen," Sir Maxwell smiled.

"La-la-la!" Amber giggled as she danced around with James.

"One-two-free-four-five! La-la-la!" James sang as they were twirled around.

At the same time, the knights sang together, Hunt the Hare and turn her down the rocky road  
All the way to Dublin, whack follol de rah

Sir Maxwell took the next verse, From there I got away, me spirits never falling  
Landed on the quay, just as the ship was sailing  
Captain at me roared, said that no room had he  
When I jumped aboard, a cabin found for Paddy  
Down among the pigs, I played some bonnie rigs  
Danced some hearty jigs, the water round me bubbling  
When off Holyhead, I wished meself was dead  
Or better for instead on the rocky road to Dublin  
One, two, three, four, five

Hearing Amber sing with James, Sir Eric smiled. "It seems like both of them love to sing with us!"

"Indeed they do," Roland smiled.

The knights tossed Amber and James up as they sang, Hunt the Hare and turn her down the rocky road  
All the way to Dublin, whack follol de rah

Sir Alfred took the next verse, The boys of Liverpool, when we safely landed  
Called meself a fool, I could no longer stand it  
The blood began to boil, temper I was losing  
Poor old Erin's Isle they began abusing  
"Hurrah me soul" says I, Shillelagh I let fly  
Some Galway boys were nigh and saw I was a hobble in  
With a load "Hurray" joined in the affray  
We quietly cleared the way for the rocky road to Dublin  
One, two, three, four, five

"La-la-la!" Amber sang as Sir Bartelby handed her to Roland.

"One-two-free-four-five! La-la-la!" James sang as Sir Finnegan gave him to Melinda.

"That's my boy," Melinda smiled as she blew James and Amber a kiss, "And that's my girl too!"

"I think James might have found a new verse for his 'la-la-la' song too," Roland joked.

"Or at least for he sings this song," Melinda smiled.

At the same time, the knights finished the song together, Hunt the Hare and turn her down the rocky road  
And all the way to Dublin, whack follol de rah

Hunt the Hare and turn her down the rocky road  
And all the way to Dublin, whack follol de rah

"La-la-la!" Amber sang with them.

"One-two-free-four-five! La-la-la!" James sang as everyone applauded.

"So precious," Roland and Melinda heard a woman's voice behind them.

"Wasn't that just darling?" another woman smiled.

"Thank you!" Roland smiled. "I'm sure the children thank you too!"

"Thank you!" Amber giggled.

"Thank you!" James smiled.

"And just think," Melinda continued, "Soon we might have two singing knights around the castle!"

"That's right," Sir Eric smirked, "Nobody loves singing as much as Sir Maxwell!"

"I'd be honored to sing with him, my lady," Sir Maxwell smiled. "Perhaps he'd even let me give him voice lessons when he's older?"

"I think he'd love that," Roland smiled.

"Yes he would!" Melinda grinned.

"La-la-la!" Amber sang.

"One-two-free-four-five! La-la-la!" James sang back.


	48. A high-flying riding lesson

**Following her adoption of the winged horse Natalie in chapter 4 of Going on and on and on's and my collection The Lost Memories, I thought it would be fun if Makayla had a riding lesson with Sofia and her friends. And Rachel and Noah get surprises of their own, when they get horses too! They even get to learn a song for when they ride. If anyone is interested in the recipe, PM me. Thanks to Going on and on and on for helping with the story. Celtic Thunder is not mine.**

"I can't wait to see Natalie again!" Makayla smiled. "Sofia, Amber, and James all tell me that she's grown a lot, and she's just about ready for me to start riding her!"

"You always do so well when you're practicing," Rachel agreed.

"And we're going to meet Zoe and Sandra's horses today too," Makayla agreed.

"Sandra told us how she met Phoenix, and Zoe got Cloud at the end of some adventure everyone had," Noah added. "When we meet everyone, we'll all have to go riding together!"

At the same time in the stables, Echo, Saffron, and Minimus were talking to each other. They had heard that James, Amber, and Sofia's friends were coming to visit, and they couldn't wait to see their human and horse friends again.

Natalie was just as excited, and she was eating faster than usual. "They're coming! I can't wait to see Makayla again!"

"Take it easy, hon," Saffron smiled as she watched her. "I know you're excited to see your friend again, but you'll make yourself sick if you eat like that."

"Saffron's right," Echo agreed. "She'll be here soon enough, and I hear you'll have two more friends visiting you today."

"That's right," Saffron smiled. "Sofia said that Phoenix is coming, and she has a new friend with her named Cloud!"

"From what I hear from James, they'll be here this afternoon," Echo continued. "So you have lots of time to get ready."

"Sorry," Natalie apologized but smiled as she looked out the window. "It's been a few months since I've seen Makayla."

"They'll be here before you know it," Saffron assured her, "Good things come to those who wait."

A few hours later, Makayla, Rachel, and Noah were with Sofia, James, and Amber as they greeted Zoe and Sandra, who had just arrived. They were loving the muffins that Sandra had brought, and Sandra had promised to give them the recipe before she left.

"You brought your horses too?" Noah asked.

"That's right," Sandra smiled. She patted the tan and white horse she was standing next to. "This is Phoenix."

"And this is Cloud!" Zoe smiled as James helped her off the small gray and white horse.

"Can we see Natalie now?" Makayla asked as she stared at the stable.

"She's been excited to see you for a while now," Sofia smiled.

"Then let's not keep her waiting anymore," Amber smiled.

"They're here!" Natalie smiled as she saw Makayla and the others.

"Natalie!" Makayla smiled as she stroked the horse's mane. "It's so nice to see you!"

Natalie whinnied happily, but Sofia smiled when she heard, "It's nice to see you too!"

"Are you ready to start your riding lesson, Makayla?" Sofia asked.

"You bet!" Makayla grinned.

"This is going to be awesome!" Rachel smiled as Noah nodded by her.

"Don't forget to bow to your horse," Zoe spoke up.

"Why?" Makayla asked.

"You don't have to do that; that's something our brother and the royal horse trainer taught me and Zoe when we were first learning to ride," Sandra explained. "But they say you only bow if you encounter a wild horse, like I did with Phoenix when I first met her."

"Like, when you bow to hippogriffs, to show them respect?" Noah asked, remembering something he'd read about in a book.

"That's right," Sandra nodded. "But you don't have to do that with the horses here in the stables."

"I still bowed to Cloud when we were first introduced," Zoe added. "She wasn't wild, but I wanted to be nice to her."

"And that's fine," Sandra agreed. "But we all know to treat horses with respect, right?"

"Yes we do!" Sofia smiled as James and Amber nodded beside her.

Natalie whinnied as she nuzzled Makayla's cheek.

"I know I don't have to, but I'll bow to you anyway," Makayla whispered, giving Natalie a little bow.

"Now, we'll give you the things you need to put on her," James started as he brought out a box. "The girth, bit, bridle, and reins are what you put on the horse to get her ready. We'll help you the first few times, but then you'll be able to do it by yourself."

Makayla smiled as James helped her put the equipment on Natalie. "We'll have to get you a pretty bow to put on you too," she whispered as she patted her neck.

"Let's put the regular gear on Natalie first, then when you get more experience with riding, then we'll talk fashion accessories," Amber smirked.

"Okay," Makayla smiled.

"And while you're here, we'll teach you some of the basics," Amber continued.

"I know how to ride, Amber," Makayla started. "You, James, and Sofia always took me around the stables, so I learned how to have Natalie trot, then gallop, and all the basic moves."

"But, do you know how to fly her?" James asked.

"The only thing I know about that is that you say landing is harder than the actual flying," Makayla admitted.

"That's right, but you're a quick learner," Sofia agreed. "You'll get the hang of it in no time."

"And while we're talking about it, Rachel, Noah, do you want to learn to fly too?" James asked.

"Let me think about that for a minute. Yes!" Rachel grinned.

"Yes!" Noah echoed.

"Okay!" James grinned. He and Sofia went to the stables and returned a few minutes later with two horses. "Sof and I helped tame these two horses last year," he continued. He led a brown and white winged horse to Rachel. "Rachel, this is Sundancer."

"And Noah, this is Windstorm," Sofia continued, leading a black and gray winged horse up to Noah.

"She's beautiful," Rachel smiled, giving Sundancer a little bow.

"I know they'll have to stay here, like Spirit does in Orillia, but this is so cool!" Noah grinned, patting Windstorm's neck after he made his own bow.

"You're right about both points, Noah, but Windstorm and Sundancer be well taken care of here, and you can visit them whenever you want," Sofia smiled as James taught Rachel and Noah how to get their horses ready.

"Won't Mom and Grandma be surprised to see us on horses!" Rachel smiled, patting Sundancer's neck. "And when we get really good on our horses, we can take them, and Angie, for a ride too!"

"Is there anything else we need to do?" Makayla asked as she stroked Natalie.

"We need to get Rachel and Noah acquainted with Sundancer and Windstorm," Amber said as she patted Saffron's neck.

"That's right," Sofia agreed, "We've ridden them a few times to get them used to people, and they're really well behaved."

"Well, okay," Rachel agreed as she carefully mounted Sundancer. "Easy, girl," she murmured, "I won't hurt you." When she was on the horse, she smiled. "I did it!"

"Great job, Ray-Ray!" Noah smiled. He copied his sister's careful movements. "It's okay, Windstorm," he murmured. "We'll take it nice and slow, okay?" He smiled when he was in the saddle. "I did it too!"

A short time later, the group was flying around the castle parade grounds. "This is so cool!" Makayla smiled.

"Yes it is, and now let's go back to the stables where we set up the landing pads," Sofia agreed.

"Just aim for the landing pads, and take it slowly," Sandra added, "Don't jump off while your horse is still moving and you're both still in the air. I remember Zeke did that once, and it knocked the wind out of him when he landed too hard." She saw Sofia's look of alarm, and added, "He was okay after a few minutes, but he learned not to do something like that again. I kind of remember that he was up too high when he jumped off, and he landed hard on the safety mat."

"Don't worry, Sandra, none of us will do that," Makayla promised, Rachel and Noah nodding at her side.

"Okay, now let's see how you do when you want to land," Amber suggested. "I'm still getting better at landing myself, but Sofia says I get better every time I practice."

"Just like I did when I was first learning to ride," Sofia smiled, patting Minimus' mane.

"And me!" Zoe smiled, patting Cloud's mane.

"And you get better all the time too," Sandra agreed.

"And Amber, you and Sof were brilliant when you were practicing, just like Rachel, Noah, and Makayla will be," James smiled. "Now," he added, turning to them, "let's have each of you fly your horses once around the practice area, then land on the landing pads."

"Okay," Makayla agreed as she mounted Natalie. "Ready, girl? Let's go!"

Makayla and Natalie flew around the practice area, but they were a little wobbly on the landing. "Good try, Natalie," Makayla smiled as she got off the safety mat.

"Yes it was," Amber smiled.

"That's right," James agreed, "Noah, you're next."

Noah grinned as he flew Windstorm around the practice area, and he managed to make it to the ground safely. "That was awesome!" he cheered.

"Yes it was," James smiled. "You were both brilliant, but then, so were Makayla and Natalie. Rachel, your turn!"

Rachel also did a good job around the practice area, and she also made it safely to the ground. "That was so cool! Great job, Sundancer!"

"All of you were great," Sofia smiled.

"We'll have to do some more practicing until we're as good as you guys, though I think we've got a pretty good handle on it," Makayla agreed.

"Indeed you have," they were surprised to hear a new voice. Everyone looked up, and they saw Tracy leading April, Ruth, Angelina, Gretchen, and Theo toward the group.

"We saw you as you were practicing landing," Gretchen said as she approached. "Well done, Makayla!"

"And you and Noah did a good job too," April smiled over at Rachel.

"I called them as all of you were training, and they were eager to watch your lessons," Tracy added.

"That's great, Tracy, but there's still one more thing you need to learn," Sandra spoke up, holding up a CD and putting it in the CD player that was close by. "I know this is Enchancia, but this is a traditional song from Orillia the knights sing when they're training their horses."

"It's still interesting, watching people from two different kingdoms show how they train horses or practice swordplay," April agreed, recalling the fencing lessons Noah, Rachel, and their friends got from Sandra and Orillia's knights on Noah's birthday.

"What song are you going to play, Sandra?" Sofia asked.

"Let's mount up first, then I'll teach you the song," Sandra suggested. "I see the speakers are on, so we'll be able to hear the song as we fly around."

At the same time, Rachel and Noah were introducing April, Ruth, and Angelina to their horses. "Sundancer, this is our mom, grandma, and sister," Rachel smiled, leading Sundancer over and letting Angelina stroke her mane.

"And this is Windstorm," Noah added, letting Angelina stroke his horse's mane.

"But don't let the name fool you," James added, "Windstorm's really gentle."

In April's arms, Angelina squealed as she felt Windstorm sniff her. She giggled as Sundancer sniffed her next.

"That's right, little angel, but be careful around them, since you just met them," Ruth smiled as she let Windstorm and Sundancer sniff her hand.

Windstorm nuzzled against Angelina, and April helped her pet the horse. "He and Sundancer are beautiful horses," April smiled. She heard a snort next to her, and she stroked Natalie's mane. "Of course, you're a beautiful horse too, Natalie!"

"Now, are we ready to hear you sing this song of yours, Sandra?" Sofia asked.

"Well, we're all saddled up, so yes," Sandra smiled as she helped Zoe onto Cloud and mounted Phoenix. She motioned for Tracy to start the CD as everyone flicked the horses' reins.

When he heard the song start, Theo smiled. He remembered playing songs like this for Makayla when she was little. "Gretchen, remember when I played this song for Makayla when she was little? She climbed on your broom and used it as a horse as I sang this!"

"Oh, yes," Gretchen smiled. "You'd also sit her on your shoulders and run around the back yard with her, singing this as you played horsie with her!"

At the same time, Sandra started singing, True you ride the finest horse I've ever seen  
Standing 16' one or two, with eyes wild and green  
You ride the horse so well, hands light to the touch  
I could never go with you no matter how I wanted to

Since she also knew the song, Zoe joined her on the chorus, Ride on, see you, I could never go with you no matter how I wanted to  
Ride on, see you, I could never go with you no matter how I wanted to

"Join me now in saying, oh this song is insanely pretty!" Amber murmured, having a pleasant daydream of riding with her knight in shining armor.

"Where was this song when I was doing my Secret Singer act?" James smiled, having a pleasant daydream of being a knight in shining armor and riding off with his princess into the sunset.

As Makayla stroked Natalie's mane, she joined in, When you ride into the night without a trace behind  
Run your claw along my gut one last time  
I turn to face an empty space where once you used to lie

Remembering this as another song she did with her choir, Rachel smiled as she steadied Sundancer and joined in, I look for the spark that lights the night  
Through a teardrop in your eye

The girls all sang together, Ride on, see you, I could never go with you no matter how I wanted to  
Ride on, see you, I could never go with you no matter how I wanted to

"They're doing a wonderful job," April smiled as she took some pictures.

"Makayla always loved the Irish songs I played when she was little," Theo smiled.

Meanwhile, Noah and James were singing, Ride on, see you, I could never go with you no matter how I wanted to  
Ride on, see you, I could never go with you no matter how I wanted to

Everyone finished the song as they landed their horses, I could never go with you no matter how I wanted to  
I could never go with you no matter how I wanted to

As Makayla landed on the safety pad, Natalie whinnied as she nuzzled her cheek, but Sofia heard, "Great job, Makayla! I knew you could do it!"

"That was so cool!" Noah grinned as everyone dismounted.

"Great job, everyone," Sandra agreed as she helped Zoe off Cloud.

"Yes it was, and you're getting better at landing," Sofia smiled.

"That was very well done, all of you!" Ruth smiled as she helped herself to one of Sandra's muffins and Sandra wrote down the recipe for her and April.

"We'll have to come to Enchancia for flying horseback riding lessons to get better, won't we?" Rachel grinned as she helped rub the horses down.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Makayla smiled.


	49. Sofia's song for a blue-ribbon bunny

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this Alvin and the Chipmunks song, so enjoy your Easter present! I thought it would be nice if, as she reconciles with Clover when she goes back for him in Blue Ribbon Bunny, Sofia sings the song she made up for him when they first met, knowing that it always cheered him up. She might even sing it during their reunion in Finding Clover or Bunny Swap. Alvin and the Chipmunks is not mine.**

Sofia: Munching on your carrots  
You found in the garden  
There's someone very near  
Who really thinks you're grand

A chap, the best  
You know there's just no stoppin'  
You never rest  
And once you start a-hoppin'

You're neat, you're sweet  
In rain or if it's sunny  
You come through  
You're my Blue-ribbon bunny!

You're swell, top drawer  
You simply are stupendous  
You bound, you soar!  
Your talent is tremendous

I know, I gush  
It's just become a habit  
Got to sing for my Blue-ribbon rabbit!

The seven wonders of the world are interesting  
You bet!  
But 'til you see this bunny  
You ain't seen nothing yet

I could go on  
But I don't wanna bore ya  
I'm such a fan  
I worship and adore ya  
Now that's the truth  
And I'm not being funny

I love you  
You're my Blue-ribbon bunny  
Yeah!


	50. James' friends want him to take a break

**Someone asked about this song from Hamilton, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, as a way to get James to take a break from working so hard, his friends get together and try to convince him to take it easy and join them. They know that he responds very well to music, so what better way to get through to him than to sing? Hamilton's music is not mine.**

Sofia: Un deux trois quatre  
Cinq six sept huit neuf

Amber: Un deux trois quatre  
Cinq six sept huit neuf

Lucinda: Good! Un deux trois quatre  
Cinq six sept huit neuf

James: Un deux trois quatre  
Cinq six sept huit neuf

Amber: Sept huit neuf

James: Sept huit neuf

Lucinda: Sept huit neuf

James: Sept huit neuf…Je suis le fromage!

Sofia/Amber/James: One two three four five six seven eight nine!

James (spoken): I am the cheese!  
(sung): My dearest, Vivian  
"Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow  
Creeps in this petty pace from day to day"  
I trust you'll understand the reference to  
Another Scottish tragedy without my having to name the play  
They think me Macbeth, and ambition is my folly  
I'm a polymath, a pain in the rear end, a massive pain  
King Magnus is Banquo, Emperor Quan's Macduff  
And King Nassir is on his way to Dunwiddie

James and Vivian: And there you are, an ocean away  
Do you have to live an ocean away?  
Thoughts of you subside  
Then I get another letter  
I cannot put the notion away…

Sofia: Take a break

James: I am on my way

Amber: There's a little surprise before supper  
And it cannot wait

James: I'll be there in just a minute, save my plate

Lucinda: James

James: Okay, okay

Sofia: Your friends have come to play today  
Zandar has something he'd like to say  
He's been practicing all day  
Zandar, take it away

Zandar: James, James, look  
My name is Zandar  
I am a poet  
I wrote this poem just  
To show it  
This looks fine  
You can write rhymes  
But you can't write mine

James: What!

Desmond: I practice French  
And play piano with my mother

James: Uh-huh!

Hildegard: I have a sister, but I want a little brother

James: …Okay!

Zandar: We just want you to take a break  
Un deux trois quatre cinq!

James: Bravo!

Sofia: Take a break

James: Hey, our friends are pretty great

Amber: Run away with us for the summer  
Let's go upstate

James: Amber, I've got so much on my plate

Sofia: We can all go with Mom and Dad  
There's a lake we know…

James: I know it too

Amber: In a nearby park

James: I'd love to go

Sofia: We can all go when the night gets dark…

James: I will try to get away

Vivian: My dearest James  
You must write this wonderful story of yours  
Sit down with us and compromise  
Don't stop 'til you agree  
Your fav'rite older sister  
Amber, reminds you  
There's someone in your corner all the way across the sea

In a letter I received from you two weeks ago  
I noticed a comma in the middle of a phrase  
It changed the meaning. Did you intend this?  
One stroke and you've consumed my waking days  
It says:

James and Vivian: "My dearest Vivian"

Vivian: With a comma after "dearest." You've written

James and Vivian: "My dearest, Vivian."

Vivian: Anyway, all this to say  
I'm coming to visit this summer  
At Amber's invitation  
I'll be there with your fam'ly  
If you make your way upstate  
I know you're very busy  
I know your work's important  
But I'm crossing the ocean and I just can't wait

James and Vivian: You won't be an ocean away  
You will only be a moment away…

Amber: James, come downstairs. Vivian's arriving today! Vivian!

Vivian: Amber!

James: Our friends from Royal Prep!

Vivian: James

James: Hi

Vivian: It's good to see your face

Lucinda: Vivian, tell James that we should spend the summer with our friends and family

James: Vivian, tell my sister I've got things to do anyway

Vivian: …you're not joining us? Wait

James: I'm afraid I cannot join you upstate

Vivian: James, I came all this way

Amber: She came all this way

Vivian: All this way

Amber and Vivian: Take a break

James: You know I have to edit these papers for Dad

Sofia and Vivian: Run away with us for the summer  
Let's go upstate

James: I go crazy if I'm not writing something

Vivian and Amber: We can all go stay with our father

Sofia: There's a lake we know

Vivian: I know I'll miss your face

Amber: In a nearby park

Vivian: Screw your courage to the sticking place

Amber: You, Sofia and I can go

Vivian: Amber's right

Sofia and Vivian: Take a break and get away

Vivian: Run away with us for the summer

Lucinda: Let's go upstate  
Where we can stay

Vivian: We can all go stay with your Mom and Dad  
If you take your time

Amber: Look around, look around  
At how lucky we are to be alive right now

Vivian: You will make your mark  
Close your eyes and dream

Sofia: We can go

Sofia/Lucinda/Amber/Vivian: When the night gets dark  
Take a break.

James: I have to get these papers edited  
I can't stop until I get these papers edited…

**Well, I'm going to take a quick break for now, but tomorrow I'll be ready to start the next installment of Enchancia's favorite musical series! I'm still taking requests and writing them down, so until tomorrow, keep an eye out for the next group of songs!**


End file.
